


Un amore titanico

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quest storia si ispira al film Titanic. spero vi piaccia :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

L’odore della vernice fresca… i servizi di porcellana non erano mai stati usati. Nessuno aveva mai dormito tra quelle lenzuola. Il Titanic era chiamato: “La nave dei sogni”. E lo era. Lo era davvero…  
   
  
Una folla immensa circondava la maestosa nave, mentre chi di dovere si preoccupava di chiamare e dividere i passeggeri di prima, seconda e terza classe..  
  
Tra la folla si fece largo una macchina elegante. Due uomini aprirono le portiere e fecero uscire un bel ragazzo biondo, vestito con un completo ambrato, molto elegante.  
  
il ragazzo aveva soffici e morbidi capelli biondi e gli occhi di un azzurro-verde che poteva prevalere sull’altro, quando pioveva o era sereno.  
  
Il ragazzo si mise a mirare la nave.  
  
“Non capisco il motivo di tutto questo gran chiasso..non sembra poi cosi grande” disse il ragazzo.  
  
“Si può essere schizzinosi su tante cose, ma non riguardo al Titanic, Jensen…è favoloso.” Disse una ragazza con lunghi capelli ricci al suo fianco.  
  
Jensen fece una smorfia.  
   
  
“Suo figlio è sempre cosi impossibile da sbalordire…” disse la ragazza ad un signore con i capelli castani e qualche capello bianco.  
  
Il signore rise. “Dunque, è questa la nave che dicono: inaffondabile?”  
  
“ **è inaffondabile.** Dio stesso non potrebbe affondare questa nave” disse la ragazza.  
  
Jensen fece un’altra smorfia di perplessità, e poi tutti e tre salirono sulla passerella.  
   
  
_Per gli altri è la nave dei sogni…per me invece è solo una nave carica di schiavi che mi riporta in America in catene…certo agli occhi degli altri ho tutto quello che un ragazzo di buona famiglia dovrebbe avere…_ pensava Jensen, e dentro di sé, urlava.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Un ragazzo moro stava in una taverna a giocare a poker. La taverna era piena di fumo e non c’era un buon odore, ma Jared resisteva, perché, se tutto andava bene, lui e il suo amico Misha, avrebbero vinto il biglietto per quella crociera in quella nave da sogno.  
  
“Jared, sei pazzo? Hai scommesso tutto quello che abbiamo!”gli disse proprio Misha.  
  
“Ehi, quando non hai niente, non hai niente da perdere.” Gli disse Jared di rimando.  
   
  
Jared fece un po’ di scena, quando vide gli altri abbassare le carte. Gli piaceva l’idea di farli restare sulle spine.  
  
“Scusa tanto, Misha..” gli disse.  
  
“Jared, vaffanculo! Hai scommesso tutto quello che abbiamo!”  
  
“Scusa tanto, non rivedrai i tuoi per un bel po’ di tempo…. **perchè noi ce ne andiamo in America. FULL, ragazzi, WOOOOAH!”**  
  
“Oddio santo!!” Misha aveva l’aria di chi stava per svenire.  
  
“Torno a casaaaaaa!” gridò Jared, abbracciando l’amico Misha, mentre il tipo che giocava contro di loro, non sapendo con chi prendersela, se la prese con il suo compagno, dandogli un pugno.  
  
“Amici, andiamo in Americaaaaa!”  
  
“No, amico… **il Titanic va in America** … tra cinque minuti!” disse il barista Ty, sorridendo, indicando l’orologio.  
  
Misha e Jared spalancarono la bocca e si misero a correre come pazzi.  
  
Arrivarono a perdifiato verso la nave. Jensen stava guardando sotto, con aria annoiata, quando beccò proprio quei due che correvano come pazzi, e fece una faccia sorpresa.  
  
_Che tipi_. Pensò.  
   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia avrà delle scene uguali e dialoghi altrettanto, della storia del film famoso "titanic" ma non saranno molte, assicuro che per il resto la storia sarà tutta diversa <3333


	2. Amore a prima svista

 

Il pomeriggio seguente navigavano verso ovest, verso la costa dell’irlanda.  
  
Il comandante guardava orgoglioso la sua nave. “Portala in mare, signor Mardock..facciamogli dare una bella stiracchiata alle gambe!” disse.  
  
“Sissignore!”  
  
Gli ingranaggi si muovevano sempre più velocemente, man mano che gli uomini incaricati di mettere dentro il carbone per fargli acquistare velocità, procedevano sempre più veloci.  
  
E anche la nave procedeva sempre più veloce. Uno spettacolo.  
  
  
  
Jared e Misha erano li a goderselo e a mirare l’Oceano.  
  
“Yu-uuuuuu. Guarda Misha, i delfini! Li vedi? Li vedi??”  
  
“Zitto…che hai, cinque anni??” chiese Misha, ma era divertito.  
   
In quel momento passò Jensen, arrabbiato per aver discusso con la sua ragazza in gusto di quadri.  
  
  
  
“Tra me e te la differenza è il gusto dell’arte, Valentine…questi dipinti sono fantastici, è come trovarsi in un sogno, nelle vicinanze…c’è verità, ma non c’è logica”.  
  
“Io li trovo orribili.” Aveva detto lei. “Chi sarebbe l’autore?”  
  
“Mah. Qualcosa tipo **Picasso.”**  Rispose Jensen un po’ irritato.  
  
“Qualcosa tipo Picasso…” gli aveva risposto la ragazza, facendogli il verso, e Jensen ancora più irritato. Era andato via.  
   
  
  
  
Aveva camminato molto, e non sapeva come, si era ritrovato gli stessi due ragazzi che aveva incontrato il giorno prima.  
  
Non capiva cosa stavano guardando, ma facevano molto rumore per qualcosa che principalmente ai suoi occhi era invisibile.  
  
Forse **troppo** rumore per non essere qualcosa di bello.  
  
Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi.  
   
  
  
Jared all’improvviso si accorse dello sguardo di Jensen puntato su di loro, e smise di strillare come un’ossesso. Misha appena si accorse che Jared fissava qualcos’altro che non fossero i delfini, guardò anche lui.  
  
Jensen avvampò e si dileguò alla velocità della luce.  
  
  
  
“Amico, hai spaventato il nostro principino.” Rise Misha, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
“T-tu dici?”  
  
“Ah ah ah, non prendertela dai…questi ricchi sono tutti un po’ delicati…”  
   
Misha aveva ripreso a guardare l’acqua, forse in cerca ancora dei delfini. Restò a guardare per una decina di minuti.  
  
Poi si voltò di nuovo. “Jared, ma ti sei incantato??” chiese.  
  
“Cosa? N-no.” rispose Jared cercando di guardare da tutt’altra parte rispetto al punto dove Jensen era appena sparito.  
  
“Ancora a quello stai pensando?”  
  
“Non dire stronzate…stavo pensando che…ho una fame da lupi. Rientriamo! “  
  
“Senti, ma secondo te, con quale classe viaggia? Cosi, per curiosità…” disse Jared, cercando di suonare indifferente.  
  
“Lo sapevo che stavi ancora pensando al damerino! Prima, suppongo…ma perché ti interessa?”  
  
“Beh, sai che sono un tipo curioso…”   
  
  
  



	3. L'insofferenza di Jensen

Jensen era ad un pranzo con suo padre, la sua fidanzata, la madre della sua fidanzata e due degli ideatori e responsabili del Titanic.  
  
  
  
  
“è il più grande oggetto in movimento costruito nella storia dell’Uomo e il nostro costruttore capo, il signor Andrews, ingegnere navale, l’ha progettata dalla chiglia in su.” Disse il signor Ismay.  
  
  
  
  
“Beh, può darsi che io l’abbia messo assieme, ma l’idea è stata del signor Ismay” rispose Andrews.  
  
  
Jensen si stava annoiando e tirò fuori una sigaretta particolarmente lunga e inspirò.  
  
  
  
Il padre si lamentò a bassa voce. “Stiamo parlando di cose importanti, Jensen…non è educato. Lo sai.”  
  
Jensen lo guardò, aspirando un’altra boccata.  
  
“Lo sa.” Disse la fidanzata, levandogli la sigaretta, sempre sorridendo.  
  
Jensen le lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non disse niente.  
  
  
  
“Chi ha pensato al nome Titanic? È stato lei, Bruce?” chiese la ragazza, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
  
“Certamente. La mia idea era di quella di trasmettere grandezza pura, e grandezza significa stabilità, lusso, forza.”  
  
Jensen lo guardò, e poi disse:  
  
“Ha mai sentito parlare del dottor Froid, signor Ismay? Le sue teorie sulla preoccupazione del maschio riguardo alla grandezza, potrebbero risultare particolarmente interessanti per lei.”  
  
  
  
“Jensen!! che ti prende?” lo rimproverò il padre.  
  
“Con permesso.” Disse Jensen, salutando tutti e andandosene.  
  
  
  
“Chiedo scusa” disse il padre.  
  
  
La madre della ragazza aveva assistito alla scena, guardando male Jensen.  
  
“è una pistola carica. Riuscirà la mia bambina a gestirla?”Chiese la donna, tenendole la mano.  
  
Il padre non seppe che rispondere, ma intervenne Valentine che disse con arroganza: “Beh, a quanto pare d’ora in poi dovrò stare attenta a cosa legge.”  
  
  
“Froid chi è? Un passeggero?” chiese il dottor Ismay.  
   
   
   
  
  
Jensen non ce l’aveva fatta. Sapeva di essere stato maleducato. Molto maleducato. Come sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto subirsi i rimproveri acidi del padre, quando sarebbe tornato nel suo appartamento, ma era cosi…furioso…  
  
Non aveva proprio digerito quella mancanza di umiltà, quei deliri sulla grandezza, quella superficialità…..e mal sopportava anche Valentine, ultimamente…se non fosse che sua madre l’avesse costretto  a fidanzarsi con lei….  
  
Decise di fare due passi per calmarsi un po’.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared stava ritraendo un padre con la sua figlioletta che guardavano il mare, attaccati al parapetto.  
  
  
“Amico, ma guadagni almeno qualche soldo con i tuoi disegni?” gli chiese Misha.  
  
Jared non rispose, perché vide spuntare dal nulla lo stesso ragazzo che li aveva fissati quel giorno, mentre stavano guardando i delfini.  
  
Era assolutamente certo che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
  
  
  
Il ragazzo era appoggiato al parapetto di uno dei ripiani più alti della nave e aveva uno sguardo malinconico e pensieroso.  
  
Jared si perse a fissarlo.  
  
  
  
“Amico, ti sei incantato?” chiese Misha, poi si accorse di Jensen.  
  
“Acciderbolina…il tipo strambo dell’altro giorno.” Disse ridendo.  
  
  
  
Vide che Jared non aveva smesso di fissarlo neanche per un secondo e aggiunse:  
  
“Lascia perdere, amico. Dovresti svuotare una miniera di carbone, prima che tu possa avvicinarti a uno come lui.”  
  
“P-perché dovrei volerlo fare?”  
  
“Beh, perché altrimenti non ti lascerebbe avvicinare..” disse Misha con tono ovvio.  
  
“No, intendevo..perchè dovrei volermi avvicinare a…a uno come lui?”  
  
“Ahhh. Beh, mi pare ovvio! Per i soldi, no? Diventare amici di persone ricche ti porta vantaggi enormi.”  
  
“Intendevi quello…”  
  
“Certo, amico, che altro avrei dovuto intendere?”  
  
“N-niente.” Rispose Jared a disagio. L’omosessualità a quei tempi era nascosta e ancora poco conosciuta, anche per Jared e Misha.  
   
  
  
Jared continuò a fissarlo, e Jensen d’un tratto guardò verso di lui.  
  
Distolse lo sguardo, ma poi lo riguardò di nuovo. Forse anche lui l’aveva riconosciuto.  
  
Dopo pochi secondi, però, tornò Valentine, che gli toccò un braccio.  
  
  
  
“Lasciami in pace.” Le disse, andandosene via, mentre Valentine muoveva le braccia esasperata.  
  
Jared ridacchiò tra sé e sé.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Un eroe

_POV JENSEN_  
  
  
 _Questa…è tutta la mia vita…un’infinta processione di feste, balli di società, yacht, partite di polo…sempre la stessa gente grezza, lo stesso stupido cicaleccio…_  
  
  
Jensen si sentiva come sull’orlo di un precipizio, e non c’era nessuno a trattenerlo. Nessuno  a cui la cosa importasse, o che se ne rendesse almeno un po conto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*  
Jared non riusciva a prendere sonno. Nella sua mente ripensava ancora a quello strano ragazzo. gli era sembrato che fosse molto infelice. Certo, l’aveva visto solo due volte, e di sfuggita, ma…  
  
  
All’improvviso si senti sorpassare da uno che stava correndo. Si alzò dalla panchina su cui era sdraiato a guardare le stelle, e vide che era ancora lo stesso ragazzo.  
  
  
 _Quel ragazzo è un vero diavolo_ , pensò sorpreso.  
   
   
   
Jensen aveva corso a perdifiato. Non aveva neanche fatto caso alla gente che sorpassava. Nella sua mente era come se non esistevano più, come se fossero dei fantasmi, perché lui, anche se non lo era ancora, lo sarebbe diventato presto. Sarebbe morto.  
  
Nella sua mente lo era già.  
  
Nella sua mente un fuggevole ricordo…quel giorno in cui vide quel ragazzo – Jared , anche se lui non sapeva come si chiamava – guardare l’oceano.  
  
Forse aveva presagito la sua morte, pensò Jensen in preda al delirio. Si, quel ragazzo sapeva guardare nel futuro, e ora lui sarebbe morto, e non poteva neanche salutarlo un’ultima volta.  
  
 _Non so neanche il suo nome…_ pensò, arrampicandosi al parapetto, e scavalcandolo.  
  
Sotto di lui, l’acqua scura.  
  
Si mise a guardare l’acqua, dondolandosi appena con le mani, quando senti una voce.  
   
   
  
“Non lo faccia, la prego.” Disse la voce di Jared.  
  
Jensen ne fu stupito, e per poco non cadde in mare dalla sorpresa.  
  
Era quel ragazzo! e parlava! E aveva la voce di un angelo! Non sapeva che gli angeli potessero parlare!  
  
“Stia indietro, non si avvicini!” gli intimò, tremando.  
  
“Noi due ci siamo già incontrati…ricorda? Due volte! Avrei voluto dirle qualcosa, parlarle, ma non l’ho fatto. Forse era meglio se l’avessi fatto..considerate le circostanze.”  
  
“Mi ricordo di te…sei il tizio che scriveva sulla nave..”  
  
“Ritraggo la gente.” Disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
  
  
Jensen ne fu sorpreso, ma continuò. “E quel giorno gridava, con quel suo amico, guardando l’oceano.”  
  
“Si, guardavamo i delfini.” Disse Jared, intenerito, ma avvicinandosi un po’ di più.  
  
“NO! Non si avvicini! I delfini ha detto? Cosa c’è di divertente a guardare i delfini?”  chiese sorpreso.  
  
“Oh, sono cosi carini, e teneri, e dolci…dovreste vederli saltare e riemergere dall’acqua.”  
  
Jensen si perse per pochi secondi. “Le persone che conosco io…non lo troverebbero mai divertente.”  
  
  
“E per questo che vuole buttarsi? Per loro? Se adesso mi da la mano, potremmo provare a rivederli insieme…ma se si butta ora, non vedrà mai lo spettacolo che ho visto io. Mi creda, ne vale la pena.” Gli disse, porgendogli la mano.  
  
  
Jensen si perse a guardare gli occhi del ragazzo, e per pochi secondi fu quasi sul punto di cedere, ma poi disse: “Cosa vuole che me ne importi dei delfini. Adesso mi butto. Lei resti indietro!”  
  
  
  
“No, non lo farà.”  
  
“Che cosa significa che non lo farò? Lei non mi conosce!” disse Jensen, abbandonando per un attimo la sua depressione, per stupirsi di quell’insolenza.  
  
“L’avreste già fatto.”  
  
“Lei mi sta distraendo. Se ne vada.”  
  
“Non posso. Ormai ci sono dentro. Se lei si butta, io sarò costretto a tuffarmi in acqua per salvarla!” disse, cominciando a togliersi la giacca, e a slacciarsi le scarpe.  
  
“No! non lo faccia. La ucciderebbe!”  
  
“Bene non mi farebbe, ma uccidermi…ci vuole altro. Mi preoccupa molto di più l’acqua fredda.”  
  
“Quanto fredda?”  
  
  
  
“Gelida.  Ha mai sentito parlare del Wisconsin? Io sono cresciuto laggiù. Una volta, da bambino, io e mio padre andammo  a pesca sul lago ghiacciato. Beh, il ghiaccio ha ceduto e io sono caduto. Mi creda, cadere in acque laggiù, è come avere il corpo trafitto da mille lame. Non riesci a respirare, né  a pensare a nulla. Solo al dolore. Per questo motivo non ci tengo a tuffarmi dietro di lei, ma a quanto pare non ho scelta.” Disse.  
  
  
  
Jensen lo fissò terrorizzato. Quel ragazzo dall’aria cosi pulita. Cosi giovane. Era disposto a mettere fine alla sua vita…per lui?  
  
  
  
“A meno che lei non voglia risparmiarmi quest’incombenza.” Disse Jared, notando il tentennamento di Jensen.  
  
“Lei è pazzo.”  
  
“Non è il primo a dirlo, ma..con tutto il rispetto, signore, non sono io quello appeso alla prua di una nave.” Disse Jared gentile.  
  
“Avanti, mi dia la mano. Non vorrà commettere una simile sciocchezza.” Disse ancora, porgendogliela.  
  
  
  
Jensen la prese, e si voltò, piano, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il ragazzo.  
  
  


 

 

 

I suoi occhi erano magnetici, e li guardò solo un attimo, prima di abbassare lo sguardo.  
  
  
Il ragazzo invece continuava a guardarlo.  
  
  
“Mi chiamo Jared Padalecki.” Disse lui.  
  
“Jensen ackles.”  
  
  
  
L’angelo sorrise, e Jensen si perse in quel sorriso, e poi…  
  
Successe tutto in pochi secondi. Scivolò e stava per precipitare in mare.  
  
  
  
“NOOOOO!”  
  
“L’ho afferrata!!” diceva Jared, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
  
“AHHH. Mi aiuti, la prego, mi aiuti, per favore!”  
  
“Stia calmo, la prego, non la mollo. Non la mollo!” diceva Jared.  
  
“Mi stia  a sentire. La tengo. Non la lascio. Ora si tiri su, avanti!”  
  
Jensen si tranquillizzò a quelle parole, e facendo forza con il bacino e contando sul sostenimento del ragazzo.  
  
  
  
Fece forza con i piedi, per tirarsi su, mentre le guardie, allarmate dai gridi di Jensen, stavano già accorrendo.  
  
Jared riusci a tirare su Jensen, e finirono abbracciati, con Jensen che si aggrappava alla sua schiena, mentre Jared faceva un ultimo sforzo per tirarlo definitivamente su.  
  
Il contraccolpo finale però, li fece cadere entrambi a terra, sdraiati, uno sopra l’altro.  
  
  
  
“Che diavolo succede qui???” chiese una delle guardie, guardando i due, e guardando Jared con sospetto.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
“E cosi volevi vedere le eliche?” chiedeva Valentine a Jensen.  
  
“Si..io…mi sono sporto un po’…un po’ troppo…e sono scivolato…”  
  
Jared lo guardò sorpreso.  
  
“Sarei caduto in mare, ma…il signor Padalecki mi ha salvato e per poco non cadeva anche lui.” Continuò Jensen, a disagio.  
  
“Beh, allora il ragazzo è un eroe!!” disse l’amico che era con loro. “Direi di tornare al nostro brandy!”  
  
  
“Ti stai congelando. Torniamo dentro!” disse Valentine, attaccata a Jensen.  
  
“Aspetta un attimo…questo ragazzo salva…l’uomo che ami, e tu non dici niente?” intervenne Jensen, seccato.  
  
“Ovviamente sono contenta, ma cos’altro devo dire? Ti ringrazio??” chiese Valentine, perplessa da quell’accusa.  
  
  
  
“Forse potresti…unirti a noi per cena, e deliziare tutti i commensali con il tuo eroico racconto.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo a Jared.  
  
“Senz’altro. Ci sarò. Grazie.” Gli sorrise, Jared. Il suo cuore si riscaldò nel vedere come Jensen fosse passato a dargli del tu con quella naturalezza.  
  
“Grazie a te.” Gli sorrise Jensen, con il tono amabile di chi di solito sta per fare un baciamano.  
  
Ecco. Gli aveva dato di nuovo del tu.  
  
  
E se solo dicendo **“te”** , gli era battuto più forte il cuore, chissà cosa sarebbe successo, quando gli avrebbe detto proprio **tu**. O magari anche **noi.**  
   
Jensen e la sua ragazza si erano allontanati e lui si era incantato come un cretino.  
  
  
Il loro amico lo fissava ancora.  
  
“Le conviene allacciarle quelle” disse, sorridendo, riferendosi ai lacci delle scarpe di Jared.  
  
  
  
Jared le guardò, ma non fece una mossa.  
  
  
“è straordinario che il signor Jensen sia scivolato cosi all’improvviso e lei abbia avuto il tempo di togliersi giacca e scarpe. Le pare?” gli chiese ancora, con un sorrisetto, andandosene e lasciandolo basito.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tutto quello che vuoi è essere salvato

“Vivo per conto mio da quando avevo 18 anni praticamente quattro anni. Quattro anni a fare il girovago per il mondo.” Diceva Jared.  
  
Jensen lo fissò, mentre camminavano su per il ponte della nave.  
  
“So cosa stai pensando…povero straccione.” Disse Jared ridendo.  
  
“In realtà stavo pensando che ti invidio…si, io vorrei…essere come te, essere libero di andare dovunque voglia.” Disse con sguardo profondo.  
  
Fu il turno di Jared di fissarlo.  
  
“Si, so cosa stai pensando…povero ragazzino ricco…cosa ne sai tu della miseria.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“In realtà non stavo affatto pensando  a questo. Stavo pensando a cosa mai può esser capitato a questo ragazzo per indurlo a fare un gesto del genere.”  
  
“Praticamente tutto…” disse Jensen, sbracciando le mani. “Il mondo in cui vivo, la gente che ne fa parte…l’inerzia e l’immobilità della mia vita.”  
  
Jared gli fermò la mano, su cui luccicava un anello. L’anello di fidanzamento di Jensen.  
   
“Dio…guarda che razza di coso. Sarebbe andato subito a fondo.” Disse ridendo.  
  
“Sono stati inviati 500 inviti per la festa di fidanzamento. Sarà presente tutta l’alta società di Philadelphia” disse Jensen.  
  
  
“La ami?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
“Come??”  
  
“La ami?”  
  
Jensen rise. “Sei molto maleducato a chiedermi una cosa simile.”  
  
“è una domanda semplicissima. La ami questa ragazza o no?”  
  
“Il fatto che ti ho **permesso** di darmi del tu, non significa che tu ti possa prendere queste libertà!”  
  
“Non potresti semplicemente rispondere alla domanda?” rise Jared.  
  
“Io non conosco te e tu non conosci me, anzi direi di ripassare al lei, per tenere le distanze…lei è maleducato, rozzo e inopportuno…Jared…signor Padalecki…è stato un piacere, l’ho cercato per ringraziarla e ora che l’ho ringraziata…” disse Jensen, stringendogli la mano.  
  
“E anche insultato…”  
  
“Beh, se l’è meritato…” disse Jensen, continuando a stringergliela.  
  
  
“Certo..”  
  
“Certo..”  
  
Entrambi continuavano a muovere la mano stretta nell’altra.  
  
  
“Credevo che se ne stesse andando.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Infatti!” disse Jensen, facendo dietrofront.  
  
  
Poi si voltò, per dirgli: “Lei è cosi irritante.”  
  
Jared rise.  
  
Jensen tornò indietro. “Un momento..non sono io a dovermene andare. Questo è il mio settore. Se ne vada lei.”  
  
“Guarda, guarda…ora chi è il maleducato?” sorrise Jared.  
  
Jensen sorrise, e poi gli strappò il quaderno che teneva tra le mani.  
  
  
“Cos’è questo stupido oggetto che porta con sé? Chi è lei? Un artista? Cosa?”  
  
Jared non rispose e Jensen cominciò a sfogliarlo.  
  
Jensen si sedette su una sedia a sdraio e disse: “Questi sono piuttosto belli.”  
  
  
Jared si sedette al suo fianco e Jensen si spostò un po’ imbarazzato. “Jared…sono davvero ammirevoli.”

 

  
“Non hanno riscosso molto successo nella vecchia Parigi.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen continuò a sfogliare e vide ritratti di donne nude, ma anche uomini.  
  
  
“Sono…stati fatti dal vivo?” chiese Jensen un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
“Si. è una cosa interessante di Parigi. ci sono molte persone disposte a spogliarsi. Comunque guarda questa signora. Se ne stava seduta tutte le sere in un bar, indossando tutti i gioielli che possedeva, riaspettando il suo amore perduto. La chiamavano Madame Bijou.”

 

 

Jensen lo fissò con sguardo penetrante.  
  
“Hai un dono, Jared…senti le persone.”  
  
“Sento te.” Gli rispose Jared.  
  
“E quindi?” domandò Jensen, sorridendo e avvampando senza capire perché.  
  
“Tutto quello che tu vuoi, è qualcuno che ti salvi.” Gli rispose Jared.  
  
Jensen lo fissò, impaurito e impressionato.


	6. Voglio la tua amicizia

Ismay stava parlando con il capitano della nave.  
  
“Non ha ancora messo in funzione le ultime quattro caldaie.” Disse.  
  
“No, non ne vedo il bisogno. Il Titanic sta procedendo magnificamente.” Disse il capitano.  
  
“Vede, la stampa conosce già la grandezza del Titanic…ora vorrei che si meravigliasse della sua… **velocità..”**  
  
“Preferisco non sovraccaricare i motori prima di averli sottoposti ad un adeguato rodaggio, signor Ismay.”  
  
“Provi a pensare…un capitano come lei, provi a pensare a che gran bel finale per la sua ultima traversata, se cogliessimo tutti di sorpresa arrivando a New York prima di sera! Finiremo in prima pagina! Chiuderebbe in bellezza la sua carriera.  
  
Il capitano lo guardò male.  
  
“Ma naturalmente, io sono solo un passeggero.” Disse Ismay, aspirando con il sigaro.  
   
   
   
*  
  
“Dopo aver lavorato su quel peschereccio a Monterei, sono andato a Los Angeles…”  
  
“Perché non posso essere come te, Jared? Andare verso l’orizzonte e l’infinito…quando ne ho voglia…” disse Jensen. Entrambi stavano guardando il mare.  
  
“Se vuoi..potrei accompagnarti in qualcuno dei miei viaggi..”  
  
“Parli sul serio?”  
  
“Si! Berremo delle birre da quattro soldi e cavalcheremo cavalli selvatici!”  
  
“Tu sei pazzo.” Rise Jensen.  
  
  
  
Alle sue spalle comparve John, il padre di Jensen.  
  
“Papà…posso presentarti Jared Padalecki?”  
  
“Incantato.” Disse John, guardandolo male.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
A due ore dall’inizio della cena, Jared era nervosissimo, e in mutande stava cercando qualcosa nel suo armadio.  
  
  
  
“Ehi, amico…se vuoi posso prestarti qualcosa io.” Gli fece eco Misha.  
  
“Ti ringrazio, ma preferirei qualcosa di mio…” disse Jared continuando a rovistare, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
  
“Aspetta, cretino…” gli disse Jared, mentre cercava affannosamente di rimettersi i jeans, mentre Misha molto sadicamente stava già aprendo la porta.  
  
  
“ **Jared!”**  era la voce di Jensen.  
  
Cavolo. Jared era imbarazzatissimo. “ **Jensen!** ”  
  
  
“Ehm..” esordi Jensen, cercando di non soffermarsi sulle gambe di Jared ancora mezze fuori dai pantaloni.  
  
“Scusa…io…stavo cercando…un vestito per stasera!” disse.  
  
“Proprio per questo sono qui. Volevo darti questo.”  
  
“Jensen, ma…” disse Jared sorpreso, mentre Jensen glielo metteva praticamente tra le mani.  
  
  
  
“è un vestito mio di qualche anno fa, quand’ero…un po’ più magro…dovrebbe andarti bene.” Gli disse dolcemente.  
  
“Non avresti dovuto.”  
  
“Vabbè, ragazzi, io vado a bermi qualcosa di sotto…mister Ackles, faccia pure come se fosse a casa sua…certo immagino che casa sua sia molto più lussuosa.” Disse Misha andandosene, intuendo che doveva lasciarli soli.  
  
Certo, non pensava ad un interesse amoroso, però aveva intuito che doveva essere nata una forte amicizia tra loro, e anche se ne era un po’ geloso, a livello inconscio sapeva che il loro legame non era da paragonare a quello che aveva con Jared e soprattutto il legame con Jared non era minacciato da quello che poteva essere nato con Jensen.  
  
Misha era un uomo molto intelligente.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Personaggio singolare il tuo amico.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Oh si, Misha è cosi. È un tipo ironico. Tranquillo, passato il primo momento di irritazione, poi ti diventa simpatico!”  
  
“Cos…io non lo trovo irritante.” Disse Jensen ridendo, impressionato dalla perspicacia di Jared.  
  
Jared lo guardò con un sorrisino.  
  
“Quindi…funziona cosi? Mi salvi la vita una volta e credi di conoscere tutto di me?” sorrise Jensen.  
  
“No. a dire la verità, non credevo che mi avresti prestato un tuo vestito. Qui son rimasto stupito.”  
  
“Però…non l’hai ancora provato.” Disse Jensen con sguardo vacuo.  
  
“Volevi che lo provassi ora?” chiese Jared stupito.  
  
“Certo!” disse Jensen, sgranando gli occhi come se la cosa fosse ovvia. “Se non ti sta, dovrò cercarne un altro e non dobbiamo essere in ritardo per la cena!”  
  
Jared lo fissò. “Perché ti prendi tanto disturbo??”  
  
“è il minimo che posso fare dopo che….”  
  
“Non voglio la tua riconoscenza, Jensen…” disse Jared, avvicinandosi a lui, mentre aveva già infilato i pantaloni neri, ma era ancora a petto nudo.  
  
“N-no??”  
  
“Voglio…la tua amicizia.” Disse Jared,  guardandolo da vicino, mentre si infilava la camicia.  
   
  
  
Jensen sentiva che gli mancava l’aria. Si allontanò da Jared che si stava abbottonando i bottoni della camicia.  
  
  
“Questi letti…sembrano molto comodi…” disse, sedendosi proprio sul suo.  
  
“Davvero? Comunque quello è il mio.”  
  
Jensen si spostò subito e Jared rise. “Puoi restare. Non lo sgualcisci mica.”  
  
“Non si sa mai, sai, considerato…”  
  
Jared si rabbuiò.  
  
  
  
“Non volevo offendere. Cioè…sai, ho detto la verità…io desideravo…dormire in lettini cosi umili, da bambino…sembrano soffici, e semplici..ma le mie coperte erano sempre cosi pregiate e le lenzuola di seta…a volte i miei genitori non mi permettevano neanche di sdraiarmi o di giocare a saltarci sopra con i miei amichetti, per non disfarlo.”  
  
“Tua madre? Non me ne hai parlato…non è venuta in nave con voi?”  
  
“Lei…si è…si è separata!” disse Jensen amaramente.  
  
“Perdonami. Non dovevo essere indiscreto.”  
  
“Mia madre….nessuno…me l’aveva mai chiesto prima..neanche la mia fidanzata.”  
  
“Jensen..mi dispiace..io..”  
  
“No..” disse Jensen, alzando la mano. “Grazie.” Aggiunse, toccandogli la spalla e uscendo.  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
“Ci vediamo alla cena. Ah, a proposito. Ti sta benissimo!” gli sorrise Jensen.  
  
Jared lo guardò andar via, preoccupato.  
 


	7. La cena con contorno di gelosia

Alle 20:00 in punto, Jared si preparò per andare alla cena in prima classe, dopo che un caloroso Misha gli ebbe augurato buona fortuna e gli disse all’orecchio “Vai e conquistali, **eroe**.”  
   
  
Jared scese una maestosa scalinata. Davanti a lui candelabri e torce illuminavano il salone come un albero di Natale.  
  
Era tutto cosi lussuoso. Si mosse  a cercare Jensen con lo sguardo tra milioni di invitati, ma non lo trovò.  
  
Poi senti un colpetto sulla spalla.  
  
 **Jensen.**  
  
Gli sorrideva radioso, ed era bellissimo, vestito interamente di bianco, come un angelo apparso dal cielo e venuto in missione sulla Terra.  
  
  
 “Jared! Stai benissimo!” Jensen sembrava impressionato. L’aveva visto prima, quando non aveva ancora indossato la giacca. Andò da lui e gli sistemò la cravatta. Lo guardava con sguardo adorante.  
  
  
“Grazie…anche tu” disse Jared, soffermandosi su Valentine, che stava arrivando.  
  
“Posso presentarti la mia ragazza, Valentine? La contessina Du Blanch.”  
  
“Naturalmente anche lei è bellissima.” Disse Jared, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver aggiunto “anche “, ma i due non sembravano essersi accorti.  
  
Valentine sorrise, ma Jared non era sicuro che fosse un sorriso sincero.  
  
In fondo neanche il suo lo era.  
   
   
  
  
  
Entrarono nel grande salone pieno di tavoli rotondi e riccamente decorati con tovaglie arancioni.  
  
Jared fu un po’ deluso. Avrebbe voluto mettersi vicino a Jensen, ma non era possibile. Qualcuno gli indicò dove avrebbe dovuto sedersi ed era decisamente lontano da Jensen.  
  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio che anche Jensen allungava un po’ la testa. Forse perché voleva vederlo.  
  
Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere.  
  
“Jensen, che stai facendo?” gli chiese Valentine ancora in piedi, impegnata a parlare con un duca.  
  
Jensen riusci a farsi vedere da Jared e gli fece cenno di andare da lui.  
  
Jared fece cenno di no con la testa, terrorizzato all’idea di fare qualche mossa sgradita agli altri ospiti.  
  
Jensen borbottò infastidito, mentre Valentine prendeva posto al suo fianco.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Dove vive esattamente signor Padalecki?” chiese John, il padre di Jensen.  
  
“Per adesso il mio indirizzo è la terza classe del Titanic, dopodiché sarò nelle mani di Dio.”  
  
Jensen sorrise.  
  
“E dove trova il denaro per viaggiare?” chiese il padre.  
  
“Mi sposto di luogo in luogo lavorando. Prediligo le navi da carico, ma il biglietto del Titanic l’ho vinto con una mano fortunata a poker.”  
  
“E a lei piace quest’esistenza priva di radici??” chiese John.  
  
Jared si strani un po’ di quella domanda apparentemente un po’ acida.  
  
Subito dopo avverti un tramestio di sedia dietro di lui.  
  
 **Jensen.**  
  
“Direi di si. Gli piace. È il modo migliore per imparare nuove culture, conoscere il mondo.” Disse Jensen, andando a sedersi vicino a Jared e facendo in modo cosi che gli altri ospiti dovettero spostarsi per lasciargli spazio.  
  
Jared lo guardò sorpreso. “Aprire la mente.” Gli sorrise Jensen.  
  
  
“Jensen, sei impazzito? Non farmi fare delle figure. Ritorna al tuo posto!” disse John infuriato.  
  
“Scusa papà, ma dalla posizione in cui ero, non riuscivo  a vedere granchè, e gradirei guardare in faccia l’uomo che mi ha salvato la vita, quando parla.” Disse Jensen, tutt’altro che intimorito.  
   
“Questo ragazzo parla bene!” dissero gli ospiti in coro, applaudendo a quelle parole, mentre Valentine e John avevano un’aria funerea.  
   
“E comunque anche a me piacerebbe viaggiare. Girare il mondo.” Disse Jensen sorridendo a Jared e posandogli una mano sulla sua, facendolo avvampare.  
  
“Ho fatto una domanda al ragazzo, figliolo. Non a te.” Disse a denti stretti John.  
  
“Si, signore. Mi piace. E sottoscrivo tutto quello che ha detto suo figlio.” Disse Jared senza paura.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
La cena prosegui senza particolari intoppi, ma poco dopo che portarono il secondo, Valentine spari nel nulla e John la obbligò ad andarla a cercare.  
  
Jared dopo qulache minuto, riusci ad inventarsi di aver bisogno di andare in bagno, e si alzò, mentre John lo guardava male.  
  
Andò nei bagni, sperando che Jensen e Valentine fossero li, ed ebbe fortuna.  
   
  
  
“Come ti sei permesso di lasciarmi li da sola per tutto questo tempo per andare a sederti con uno sconosciuto!” gridava Valentine.  
  
“Devo rispiegartelo per la millesima volta? Tu sei la mia ragazza, e sei una nobile, e Jared è qui da solo, non conosce nessuno…volevo….”  
  
“Me ne frego!” disse la contessina isterica, sbracciandosi per mandarlo via.  
   
Purtroppo i due si accorsero di Jared che origliava dietro la porta.  
  
“Ma bene. Ragazzo povero. Eroe. Amico del mio fidanzato, e ora anche spia.” Disse la ragazza riferita a Jared, uscendo di fretta dal bagno.  
  
  
  
“Senti, amico…io non volevo.”  
  
“Va tutto bene Jensen. anzi, perdonami, non volevo causar casini a te e alla tua fidanzata. È colpa mia.”  
  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Valentine è capricciosa e viziata…e io…non so come faccio a starle accanto..scusami.” disse, oltrepassandolo e uscendo anche lui dal bagno.  
   
   
   
La cena continuò e fini senza troppi drammi, abbastanza tranquilla. Quando alla fine gli ospiti si alzarono, Jared andò a salutare Jensen.  
  
“Devi proprio andartene di già?”  
  
“Si, torno ai miei alloggi poveri. È stato un piacere…Jensen.”gli disse, stringendogli la mano.  
  
Jensen gli sorrise a mò di saluto, per poi accorgersi che gli aveva lasciato un biglietto.  
  
Lo guardò andare via, un po’ stranito, mentre lo apriva.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Solo uno scherzo

**Ti aspetto sul fantastico ponte della terza classe.**  
  
**Jared.**  
   
  
  
  
  
Jensen valutò l’idea di cambiarsi, ma aveva fretta. Voleva vederlo subito, perché temeva per qualche motivo, che se avrebbe tardato, non l’avrebbe più trovato dopo.  
  
Riusci ad abbandonare il salone e a congedare gli invitati, senza destare sospetti.  
  
Arrivò nel punto indicato da Jared quasi correndo. Era già buio.  
  
“Jared!”  
  
“Non c’era bisogno di correre cosi.”  
  
“Mi hai fatto spaventare. Dovevi…dovevi dirmi qualcosa?”  
  
“In effetti c’erano alcune cose che volevo dirti dopo la cena.” Disse.  
  
Jensen aspettò con trepidazione.  
  
  
  
  
“ Prima di tutto, grazie per non avermi lasciato mangiare da solo. Chiaramente non sono un bambino, ma…”  
  
“Tranquillo, era il minimo che…”  
  
“E poi mi dispiace di aver causato problemi con la tua fidanzata.”  
  
“Non c’è bisogno che…”  
  
“E poi, sempre se me lo permetterai, vorrei…portarti con me in alcuni dei miei viaggi, e…farti conoscere diverse cose che forse ancora non conosci….non voglio chiaramente sminuire la tua cultura, solo che alcune cose solo la gente del popolo ehm….”  
  
“Sarebbe meraviglioso.” Disse Jensen con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
Jared lo fissò. Aveva degli occhi stupendi.  
  
  
“Beh…ehm…stavo pensando…se vuoi, comincio subito…”  
  
“A fare cosa?” chiese Jensen in soggezione.  
  
Jared lo prese per un braccio e lo spinse piano dietro un muro.  
  
  
**E poi lo baciò.**  
   
  
  
Fu un bacio a stampo. Forse solo un po’ marcato, ma comunque sottile. Non troppo invasivo.  
  
Jensen non reagi subito. chiaramente si sorprese, ma sorrise nel bacio.  
  
Forse neanche lui ne era consapevole.  
  
Jared si trattenne forse qualche secondo di troppo sulle sue labbra, e Jensen lo spinse via piano, come se non volesse davvero farlo.  
  
  
  
“Che diavolo fai?? Sai che potrebbero arrestarti per una cosa cosi?” gli chiese. Era turbato. A quei tempi l’omosessualità era poco conosciuta, ma di sicuro tutti sapevano che si rischiava l’arresto.  
  
“Uno scherzo. Solo uno scherzo!” disse Jared alzando le mani, sentendosi un idiota.  
  
“Mi hai..mi hai…baciato…e lo chiami scherzo?”  
  
“Si…ehm..per favore, non prendertela. “  
  
Jensen fece una risatina. “Sarebbero queste le cose che vorresti insegnarmi?”  
  
“Ehm…non pensare male. No, non lo sono. Questa era una cosa innocua.”  
  
**“Innocua?”**  
  
“Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto ridere.”  
  
**“Ridere??”**  
  
  
  
La faccia buffa di Jensen, fece ridere Jared, e Jensen vedendo che Jared rideva, si lasciò contagiare, e risero insieme.  
   
  
“Amico, non so che potere hai. Qualsiasi altro, si sarebbe preso un pugno sul naso.” Disse Jensen, piegato in due.  
  
“Quindi mi perdoni?” chiese Jared sorridendo in quel modo.  
  
Jensen lo guardò e avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo di nuovo in quel momento.  
  
  
“Certo. Idiota.”  
   
  
Jensen fece per salutarlo e Jared allargò istintivamente le braccia.  
  
“Che stai facendo?” chiese terrorizzato Jensen, arretrando.  
  
“Non…non volevi abbracciarmi?” chiese Jared.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ah.” Fece Jared sempre più imbarazzato.  
  
Jensen se ne andò, facendo finta di guardarlo male, e Jared continuò a sorridere.  
  
Proprio come un idiota.  
   
_Sono un idiota… è un ricco figlio di papà, capriccioso, volubile, strafottente, prepotente, lunatico, arrogante e superbo….proprio il genere di persona di cui non dovrei innamorarmi. Quindi alza i tacchi e stagli lontano, vecchio mio…ora riacquisterai la tua dignità, il tuo orgoglio,_  
  
_e aspetterai almeno fino  a domani prima di chiedergli di sposarti._ Pensò Jared continuando a sorridere.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dirottato la famosa festa perchè questa scena mi piaceva da inserire hahahhah ma dovrebbe esserci anche la festa! Troverò il modo di infilarcela <3 
> 
> ps la scena dell'abbraccio mi hanno ispirata i fantastici Merlino e Artù del telefilm Merlin <3333


	9. La mia risposta al tuo bacio

Jensen non riusci a dormire per tutta la notte, dopo il bacio scherzoso di Jared.  
  
Usci dalla sua cabina di mattina presto, verso le 08:30 e trovò Jared sul ponte.  
  
Attese che si mosse in un punto abbastanza appartato, e lo afferrò dall’angolo in cui era nascosto.  
  
  
“Oddio!!” disse Jared preso alla sprovvista.  
  
“Schhh.” Gli disse Jensen, facendogli segno di tacere, mettendosi un dito sulla bocca.  
  
“ **Jensen??** Mi hai spaventato!! Che diavolo hai agli occhi??” gli chiese, notando delle profonde occhiaie.  
  
“ **Tu** ieri mi hai baciato!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Però. Sei un fulmine.” Commentò Jared.  
  
“E non riesco a smettere di pensarci, lo sai?” disse Jensen, afferrando la sua maglia.  
  
“Jensen…” disse Jared cercando, imbarazzato, di togliere le sue mani dalla maglia.  
  
  
“Per colpa tua. È colpa tua se non riesco a smettere di pensarci…quindi sai cosa faremo ora?”  
  
“N-no. illuminami.” Disse Jared. “Cosa?”  
  
“Ora io ti bacio te, cosi sarai costretto anche tu a pensarci, e cosi parreggiamo i conti. Perché devo rimetterci soltanto io?” chiese Jensen in tono allegro, mentre Jared cercava di indietreggiare.  
  
“Ascolta, Jensen, io non credo che…..mmmmm” si interruppe Jared, quando Jensen gli afferrò la faccia e gli stampò un bacio sulla bocca.  
  
Subito si staccò, e Jared lo guardò basito, a bocca aperta.  
  
  
“Beh…ehm..direi che è stato…”  
“Non credo che sia sufficiente” disse Jensen pensieroso.  
  
“J-Jens…cosa…”  
  
  
Jensen gli stampò u altro bacio, e poi un altro, un altro ancora, gli diede quattro baci ripetuti senza tregua, spostandosi solo un secondo prima di ricominciare e l’ultimo – il quinto – si soffermò di più sulle sue labbra, prima di togliersi.  
  
Jared era completamente in soggezione. Non voleva davvero sorridere, ma non poteva evitarselo.  
  
“E adesso non metterti strane idee in testa. È solo per parreggiare i conti.” Disse Jensen più stronzo che mai, sorridendo a trentadue denti.  
  
“Beh…ehm..Insomma, voglio dire…che modi sono questi? Come minimo dovresti prima invitarmi a una cena.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Non credi sarebbe un po’ poco professionale?” gli chiese Jensen scherzando.  
  
“Forse una cena si, ma una festa no. “ disse Jared.  
  
Jensen alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Vuole venire stasera alla mia festa, mister Ackles??” chiese Jared.   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Festa al bacio

Jensen andò alla sua festa. Si fece prestare per l’occasione, dei vestiti da Jared.  
  
“Non sei obbligato a vestirti…cosi.” Disse Jared, guardandolo spogliarsi, nella sua stanza, un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
“Stai zitto. Di certo non posso presentarmi in giacca e cravatta, e poi sai una cosa? Mi piacciono questi vestiti. Sono comodi.” Disse Jensen, tirandosi su i pantaloni.  
  
Si avvicinò a Jared e lui sorrise imbarazzato, pensando che sarebbe stato meraviglioso se Jensen avesse potuto indossare i suoi vestiti più spesso…diciamo anche…tutti i giorni? E poi toglierseli, forse…o meglio, farseli togliere da lui!  
  
“Aiutami.” Ordinò Jensen.  
  
“Hai bisogno di…aiuto…per metterti una maglia?” chiese Jared scettico, ma alzò subito le braccia.  
  
“Si! Questa tua maglia è un po’ stretta, sei troppo magrolino!” disse Jensen ammiccando.  
  
Jared arrossi e lo aiutò a infilarla dalla testa, per poi tirargliela giù, e nel farlo, le sue dita scivolarono inavvertitamente sulla sua schiena in parte scoperta.  
  
Jensen rabbrividi.  
  
“Forse è meglio toglierla allora” disse Jared.  
  
“N-no…mi piace, **è calda** ” disse Jensen, avvampando.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Alla festa, Jensen guardava sorridendo Jared ballare con una bambina, e applaudiva, mentre beveva birra.  
  
Suo padre lo controllava sempre sul bere! Poche volte poteva gustarsi la roba che veramente gli piaceva!  
  
Poi vide Misha che barcollò cadendo. Subito si preoccupò, ma Jared gli fece cenno di non preoccuparsi, infatti subito dopo Misha si alzò sorretto dagli amici, rise allegro e prese un altro bicchiere di birra che gli passarono.  
  
Jensen continuò a ridere e ad applaudire.  
   
Ad un certo punto, Jared disse alla bambina: “adesso ballo con lui.”  
  
“Vieni.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Come? Ma…Jared…” disse Jensen, guardandosi in giro.  
  
“Avanti, vieni!”  
  
Era impossibile resistere al richiamo entusiastico di Jared, soprattutto quando lo attirava a sé cosi deciso. Lo fece salire sulla pista da ballo, dove stavano ballando tutti e ora erano davvero vicini col viso.  
  
  
Jensen si imbarazzò tantissimo ad averlo cosi vicino.  
  
“Non sono capace.” Disse.  
  
“Segui me.” Gli disse, mettendogli una mano sul fianco.  
  
Jensen arrossi, guardandosi ancora intorno.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare. Anche tra amici si usa ballare.” Gli disse all’orecchio.  
  
“Non conosco i passi, Jared…”  
  
“Neanch’io…segui me!”  
  
Jensen rise e rise anche Jared, e cominciarono a saltare e a ballare a ritmo di musica, mentre Jared gli teneva le mani e cercava di guidarlo a ritmo di musica.  
   
Continuavano a saltare da una parte e dall’altra, mentre un Misha gasatissimo, sali addirittura sul tavolo mettendosi a ballare in mutande.  
  
Jared e Jensen risero a quella scena.  
  
E poi continuarono a ballare.  
  
Ad un certo punto Jensen perse un po’ l’equilibrio cadendo addosso a un tavolo e macchiandosi la maglia di salsa.  
  
  
Jared lo aiutò a rialzarsi, e nel farlo, Jensen era praticamente tra le sue braccia.  
  
Si sorrisero e si guardarono intensamente negli occhi.  
  
In quel momento era arrivata una delle guardie del corpo di John, il padre di Jensen, e li vide.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared e Jensen erano andati in un angolo un po’ appartato, dove c’era l’angolo cucina,  per cercare di ripulire Jensen dalle macchie di salsa.  
  
  
  
“Mi dispiace, J…”  
  
“Tranquillo…mi hai chiamato J?” chiese Jared stupito, cercando di togliergli le macchie con un fazzoletto bagnato.  
  
“Si, io…che cosa fai?” chiese Jensen, stringendogli la spalla.  
  
Jared si mosse a guardare la mano di Jensen sulla sua spalla, che lo stringeva.  
  
“Tu, che cosa stai facendo…” gli disse serio e con tono solenne, vicino al suo viso.  
  
Jared si mosse più vicino al suo viso, mentre Jensen lo fissava in soggezione, intrappolato tra le sue braccia. Ansimava leggermente.  
  
  
Jared aveva paura. Una paura matta di spaventarlo, e che Jensen lo mandasse via.  
  
Si avvicinò a lui con lentezza esasperante e si senti un po’ più sicuro di lui, quando vide che Jensen era agitato, ma non per paura.  
  
  
 **Pendeva dalle sue labbra. Lo desiderava.**  
  
Jared reclinò la testa, e gli accarezzò una guancia, sempre con una lentezza esasperante, e Jensen socchiuse un po’ gli occhi.  
  
  
Jared si mosse ad avvicinare la sua testa alla sua, ma con lentezza, come un film al rallentatore, e Jensen credeva che il cuore gli si sarebbe scoppiato se non smetteva di battergli cosi furiosamente nel petto.  
  
I loro volti erano vicini, troppo vicini. Jensen si fece coraggio e parlò:  
  
“Jared. Fermati…”  
  
Jared aveva sperato tanto che Jensen non gli chiedesse di fermarsi.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Siamo…siamo due uomini, due maschi. Questo non dovrebbe succedere. Non può…” disse a occhi chiusi, lottando contro sé stesso, toccando un braccio di Jared, per spronarlo, ma Jared gli prese la mano che scivolò nella sua, e quel gesto gli fece sentire il cuore in gola dall’emozione.  
  
Jared cavalcò quel momento di debolezza di Jensen, per baciarlo finalmente.  
  
  
  
Lo baciò tenendogli il viso, non con prepotenza, ma con decisione, senza traccia di titubanza.  
  
Indugiò un po’ sulla sua bocca, immobile. Jensen dal canto suo non riusciva più a muovere un muscolo.  
  
Jared a quel punto, continuò a baciarlo piano, sentendo Jensen dopo un attimo, gemere nel bacio.  
  
  
Continuò a baciarlo, mentre ora erano seduti entrambi sul pavimento, contro i mobiletti della cucina.  
  
Jared non smetteva di accarezzargli la guancia nel bacio.  
  
Jensen non aveva idea di come si doveva fare. Non aveva mai baciato un uomo. Decise che seguire Jared era la strada migliore.  
  
Poi, senza quasi rendersene conto, aggrovigliò le sue mani ai suoi capelli.  
  
Jared era più deciso, non è che non fosse imbarazzato, ma ora si sentiva più sicuro a baciare Jensen, avendo capito che anche Jensen lo desiderava, lo voleva.  
  
E ora che Jensen gli stava toccando e accarezzando in quel modo i capelli, oh cavolo, non poteva proprio fermarsi.  
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente è arrivato il baciooooo <333


	11. Tra baci sulla scalinata, favole, pigiami e promesse di miele

Erano rimasti a baciarsi per almeno 40 minuti, e anche quando fu ora di salutarsi, e Jensen doveva andare via, non riuscivano a separarsi. Erano sulla scalinata che portava alla cabina di Jensen. jared aveva voluto accompagnarlo.  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
E un altro bacio.  
  
 Ovviamente nascosti in un angolino.  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
E un altro bacio.  
  
“Si…dovresti proprio…andare..”  
  
E un altro bacio, per rimarcare il concetto.  
  
E un altro perché Jared era stato dolce nel modo in cui l’aveva detto.  
  
E un altro perché Jensen gli aveva toccato il viso, incorniciandolo in quel modo, con le sue mani.  
   
Alla fine altri dieci minuti per convincersi a lasciarsi andare, ed erano 50.  
  
Jensen che tornava indietro. “Ancora cinque minuti.”  
  
Jared non si era mai mosso e riprese a baciarlo.  
  
  
  
E quando i cinque minuti erano passati, si dissero entrambi, che era un peccato non concludere i 60 minuti, un’ora completa, solo per gli ultimi cinque minuti.  
  
E si baciarono ancora.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
L’indomani mattina, John, un po’ scorbutico, scese nella saletta dove faceva colazione Jensen, e sbottò:  
  
“Uno dei miei uomini mi ha detto che sei stato alla festa di quel Padabecki”  
  
 **“Padalecki** …” precisò Jensen, scocciato, bevendo il suo tè.   
  
“Jared…” aggiunse poi. Quanto gli piaceva sentire quel nome sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Lo chiami per nome?” chiese John stupito.  
  
“è un mio amico, papà.”  
  
“ **Amico?** Jensen, è un poveraccio, come….”  
  
Jensen si alzò dalla sedia con un gran fracasso.  
  
  
“ **è una gran brava persona, e io lo adoro, ok???** E poi mi ha….mi ha **salvato la vita!** Dovrebbe almeno…dovrebbe almeno… **piacerti…** ”  
  
“Quando avrai finito con questa scenata e sarai tornato in te…” disse John, chiaramente imbarazzato dal fatto che delle persone si fossero voltate.  
  
“Certo, non che a te interessi se dovesse capitarmi qualcosa di brutto…” disse Jensen più a bassa voce, ma ferito.  
  
Il viso di John impallidi fino a diventare bianco perlaceo. “Come puoi…come puoi dire una cosa del genere, o pensarlo…Jensen, Jensen dove stai andando???”  
  
Ma Jensen se n’era già andato senza neanche finire la sua colazione.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen si trovava ora nella cabina di Jared. Aveva litigato con il padre e per tutto il giorno non lo vide, ma non aveva importanza per lui.  
  
Era bello piuttosto che Jared si fosse offerto di ospitarlo da lui.  
  
Era bello che Misha sapesse di loro due e non avesse problemi.  
  
Era bello restare sdraiati sotto le coperte, vicini, sul letto sopra, dividendo in due quel lettino piccino, senza il pensiero di fare l’amore, ma piuttosto, leggere un poderoso libro che parlava di favole e di leggende, con Jared.  
   
  
  
Jared gliele leggeva, e in alcuni pezzi leggevano insieme. Favole e leggende locali.  
  
Era bello sentire la morbidezza di quelle lenzuola e il corpo caldo di Jared vicino a lui.  
  
Erano vestiti, ma ogni tanto il suo piede nudo cozzava contro la gamba di Jared quando i pantaloni del suo pigiama venivano leggermente su per un movimento laterale improvviso.  
   
  
Ecco, i pigiami! Ancora più dolce del leggere favole con Jared, era la questione dei pigiami.  
  
Jared gli aveva prestato un suo pigiama rosso a pallini bianchi, e lui invece ne aveva uno identico, ma blu a pallini bianchi.  
   
Misha era rimasto un po’ li a chiacchierare con loro, inizialmente, ma poi aveva deciso di tagliare la corda e di lasciarli da soli, al primo accenno di sbaciucchiamenti.  
  
Gliene furono grati.  
   
   
“e cosi…è cosi che seduci tu? Leggendo favole con indosso un pigiamino stile orsacchiotto coccoloso?” gli disse, stuzzicandolo.  
  
“Oddio, detto cosi suona…l’antisesso…” disse Jared ridendo, mentre Jensen si stendeva su di lui e lo stuzzicava a suon di baci.  
   
“Non direi…anzi, questo pigiamino ti sta molto bene addosso.” Disse Jensen stropicciandoglielo tutto a suon di carezze.  
  
Jared sorrise e rise, soprattutto quando Jensen cominciò a torturarlo a suon di baci affettuosi sul collo.  
  
  
  
Gli prese la testa tra le mani e gli disse sorridendo: “Non volevo sperare a tanta fortuna.”  
  
“Quale fortuna?” chiese Jensen senza smettere di sorridere.  
  
“Che mi ricambiassi.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Oh..Jared…hai idea di quanto sei….speciale? Ringrazio Dio, se ce n’è uno, che tu fossi single e non già impegnato…e ancora non ci credo…sono io a non credere a tanta fortuna. Per una volta la fortuna è dalla mia parte.”  
  
“Ma non arride me, perché lo sei tu.” Obiettò Jared, adombrandosi un po’.  
  
“Mi credi se ti dico che non l’ho più sfiorata da quando noi…ci siamo baciati? Non voglio più farlo, Jared..voglio lasciarla. Voglio solo te. Solo te.”  
  
Jared teneva ancora le mani sul suo viso e le sue dita scivolavano via  andando ad accarezzargli il mento e gli angoli vicino alla bocca.  
  
  
“E magari poi avremo una casa tutta per noi! Una fattoria, magari! In mezzo al verde!”  
  
“E come facciamo poi con i tuoi viaggi intorno al mondo?”  
  
“Beh, questo è un problema, in effetti. Ok, niente fattoria! Facciamo che…ci prendiamo solo una casetta in campagna, lontano da tutti. un luogo in cui ritornare, sempre!”  
  
“Sembra allettante..” disse Jensen con il sorriso più luminoso che Jared gli abbia mai visto.  
  
Poi non potè più resistere e gli stampò un altro bacio.  
   
Rotolarono assieme nel lettino, ingarbugliandosi a vicenda, tra risate e quant’altro.  
  
“Sono cosi…Dio, Jensen, mi sento cosi **felice….** ” Gemette Jared in estasi, con il corpo di Jensen tutto sdraiato su di lui, e il suo viso sul suo collo.  
  
  
E le coperte tra di loro, a scaldarli e coccolarli ancor di più.  
  
“Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.” rispose Jensen.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi piaccia questo capitolo <3 <3 e preparatevi al prossimo :D


	12. Bagno sexi

“Senti, c’è un bagno nella prima classe…un bagno che di solito non usa mai nessuno….è un bagno bellissimo…” disse Jensen all’orecchio di Jared.  
  
“Mmm…” disse Jared.  
  
“è un bel posto per fare il bagno.” Continuò Jensen.  
  
“Mi piace quante volte ripeti la parola *bagno* “ disse Jared.  
  
“Mi ha sempre stuzzicato l’idea di farmi il **bagno** li, e mi stuzzicherebbe ancor di più se tu mi **guardassi** fare il **bagno**.”  
  
“Vuoi che lo facciamo insieme?” chiese Jared malizioso.  
  
“Ah-ah…ho detto : guardare, e dovrai farlo rigorosamente dalla finestra.”  
  
“ **Finestra**?” chiese jared stupito.  
  
“Si…c’è un punto sulla nave, accessibile facilmente, dove, se ti appoggi al parapetto, e ti sporgi appena, dove c’è questa finestrella, puoi vedere cosa succede all’interno. Chiaramente io cercherò di rendermi più visibile possibile.”  
  
“Accidenti, Jensen…sarà una tortura…”  
  
“Dai…facciamo questa cosa…vuoi?” gli chiese Jensen, accarezzandogli il mento.  
   
   
   
Jared accettò. Era l’una di notte, quando usci sulla nave per andare nel punto indicato da Jensen.  
  
In lontananza, vide la finestrella indicata da Jensen.  
  
Si appoggiò al parapetto e si mise a fissare. La visuale non era delle migliori.  
  
Poi vide Jensen con un accappatoio ROSSO e si stava già eccitando.  
  
  
  
Poi lui si spogliò e gli si fermò la salivazione. Per via delle tende aveva potuto vedere solo i suoi piedi nudi, ma tanto bastavano.  
  
Jensen era girato di schiena, e sempre cosi, si infilò nella vasca.  
  
E cominciò a lavarsi.  
  
  
  
“Girati. Girati. Girati. Ti prego.” Sussurrò Jared a bassa voce.  
  
Sembrava che Jensen l’avesse sentito, perché si girò.  
  
Si girò e cominciò a insaponarsi con il sapone.  
  
“Oh cavolo…”  
  
Poi strofinò il sapone con la spugna e si insaponò a occhi chiusi il petto.  
  
  
  
“Oh, cazzo…”  
  
Poi prese la spazzola per lavarsi e si strofinò la schiena, fino a far sparire la spazzola nell’acqua, scendendo giù per il torace… sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi…  
   
  
  
E quando riapri gli occhi per vedere la reazione negli occhi di Jared, Jared era sparito.  
  
  
Sussubito Jensen era un po’ deluso. Era sparito cosi, dopo lo spettacolino che aveva messo su per lui?  
  
Poi si preoccupò…e se fosse svenuto per troppo ardore?  
  
Riusci a ridere, ma poi si preoccupò seriamente. Se l’avessero forse beccato e aveva dovuto scappare di fretta?  
  
  
  
Jensen sembrò indeciso per altri 2 o 3 minuti, poi si decise ad alzarsi dalla vasca.  
  
“Maledizione, Jared…prega che sia una cosa importante…” si disse tra sé e sé risciacquandosi e apprestandosi ad uscire dalla vasca.  
   
  
  
La porta si spalancò e Jensen rientrò precisamente nella vasca, spaventato.  
  
“Chi è?? Chi è là?? **Jared???”**  
  
Jared lo guardava sorridendo, con il respiro corto.  
  
  
“Diosanto….tu sei un pazzo….che ci fai qui? Mi stavo preoccupando!”  
  
“Ho pensato che ero troppo lontano!”  
  
“Tu sei un pazzo…. **un adorabile pazzo”**  disse Jensen sorridendo.  
  
Jared lo guardò sempre sorridendo, un po’ imbarazzato.  
   
Il sorriso di Jensen aumentò, e senza dire una parola, si rialzò dalla vasca.  
  
Jared lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
  
  
  
Jensen usci dalla vasca, senza prendere l’accappatoio, mostrandosi in tutta la sua bellezza.  
  
“Beh, non volevi vedermi meglio?” lo provocò Jensen.  
  
Jared non disse niente.  
  
“Puoi avvicinarti, se vuoi” lo provocò ancora Jensen, sorridendo.  
   
Jared si avvicinò a lui, e mosse una mano timida e incerta verso il suo torace, accarezzandoglielo appena.  
  
  
Una carezza dolce, appena accennata, e Jensen fremette.  
   
“Devo darti una cosa..” disse Jared, stupendolo.  
  
Prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni un ciondolo in ottone e glielo porse.  
  
  
  
  
"Da quello che ricordo, l’ho sempre avuto…mi piacerebbe che l’avessi te.”  
  
“Jared, ma allora tu…”  
  
“Credevi che fossi venuto qui per questo? Voglio dire, sei bellissimo, ma questo è…un amuleto protettivo, sai.” Disse Jared sorridendogli cosi dolcemente.  
  
“Mettimelo.” Disse Jensen, che si stava commuovendo.  
  
Jared glielo mise con mani tremanti, e poi gli diede un bacio d’impulso.  
   
  
  
  
Subito si staccò quando senti dei passi frettolosi arrivare verso la stanza.  
  
Jensen lo guardò spaventato, sparire dentro un armadio.  
  
Nel momento in cui la porta si spalancò, Jensen rientrò nella vasca con un balzo.  
   
“ **Papà!!”** lo chiamò indignato, Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, è…tutto ok??”  
  
“Mi stavo rilassando, prima che arrivassi tu! Ma che cosa ti è preso??”  
  
“Io…non ti ho più visto e…” disse John, indugiando con gli occhi sull’amuleto che portava al collo Jensen.  
  
“Che c’è??” chiese Jensen sempre più indignato, mettendosi una mano a coprire l'amuleto.  
  
“Non dovresti stare qui, andiamo!”  
  
“Sono nudo! Esci da qui, mi rivesto e ti seguo!”  
  
“Non…non c’è nessun altro qui, vero?”  
  
“Sei impazzito???”  
  
“Quindi..non ti scoccia se controllo, vero?” chiese John, avvicinandosi all’armadio.  
  
  
Jared dentro l’armadio si copri gli occhi e la mano con la bocca  
  
“ **Non farai niente del genere! Adesso esci da qui!”** lo riprese Jensen.  
   
  
  
  
John acconsenti, non prima però di aver chiesto a Jensen:  
  
“Dove hai preso quello strano amuleto?”  
  
“Me lo sono comprato da solo. E adesso esci!” disse Jensen sempre più ostile.  
  
John obbedi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre Jared sospirava di sollievo dentro l’armadio.   
  
  
  
  



	13. Pezzi di cuore caduti

_“Per quel che mi ricordo, l’ho sempre avuto…vorrei che ce l’avessi tu”_  gli aveva detto Jared, parlando del ciondolo che gli aveva regalato, dopo che furono scampati entrambi al ciclone John, che quasi sorprese Jared in bagno con Jensen.  
  
  
Jensen l’aveva baciato intenerito e poi era corso in camera sua, con la promessa che domani si sarebbero rivisti ancora.  
  
Aveva dormito tenendo stretto il ciondolo e sognando Jared. Sorrideva durante il sogno.  
   
   
La mattina dopo, fu molto meno paradisiaca. Jensen era sceso per la colazione e trovò John e Valentine al tavolo, che lo stavano aspettando.  
  
Fecero colazione in silenzio, nell’imbarazzo più totale, ma poi Valentine disse:  
  
  
  
“Pensavo venissi da me stanotte.”  
  
Jensen fece una risatina imbarazzata.  
  
“Tesoro, non davanti a mio padre.” Disse.  
  
“No, Jensen. Valentine ha ragione. Come mai non sei andato da lei, stanotte?” chiese John glaciale.  
  
“Ero stanco.” Disse, vergognandosi un po’.  
  
“Mmm ok…Valentine, che ne dici di andare a mirare  quelle splendide piante che danno in esposizione sul ponte? Io e mio figlio faremo quattro chiacchiere da padre a figlio.”  
  
“Si.” Disse Valentine, andando subito via.  
  
  
  
“Ma…”disse Jensen scioccato.  
  
“Chi c’era in bagno con te, ieri, Jensen? Te lo chiederò una volta sola.”  
  
“Papà, questo è….è assurdo! Hai visto anche te che ero solo ieri!” protestò Jensen.  
  
“E allora chi ti ha regalato quello stupido affare che tieni al collo?”  
  
“ **Non è stupido!”** disse Jensen, scattando in piedi. “E comunque, n-nessuno…me lo sono comprato da solo, ok? Durante una delle esposizioni di arte in legno che vanno molto di moda su questa nave.” Disse Jensen, sapendo che era un po’ debole come scusa, e John sembrò pensarla allo stesso modo.  
   
“Sai Jensen, un uomo che si compra un amuleto da solo…è un po’ strano, non trovi? Fatto poi da uno come te, è decisamente poco versosimile…” gli disse, girandogli intorno.  
  
Jensen stava cominciando ad essere un po’ nervoso.  
  
  
“Anzi…decisamente **non è verosimile!”** scattò il padre dandogli uno schiaffo furioso, facendo cadere il figlio a terra, e facendo rovesciare il tavolo.  
   
“So che sei stato alla festa di quel damerino sputasentenze di Padalecki.” Disse John.  
  
“Mi hai fatto seguire dai tuoi scagnozzi.” Disse Jensen, tenendosi la guancia.  
  
“Non lo rivedrai mai più!” disse John.  
  
“Non puoi comandarmi come se fossi un caposquadra di una delle tue acciaierie.” Disse Jensen.  
  
John lo guardò.  
  
“Sono tuo figlio.” Lo sfidò Jensen alzandosi.  
  
“Si, lo sei. E non rovinerai questa famiglia per i tuoi capricci. Ora torna da Valentine e cerca di essere un buon fidanzato.” Disse, andando via.  
   
“Non posso essere io a pagare perché la mamma ti ha lasciato. Perché **ci ha lasciato.”** Disse Jensen.  
  
John lo senti, e ne fu paralizzato. Si fermò, ma non si voltò. E poi riprese a camminare.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“E quindi ci siamo baciati, e poi siamo fuggiti entrambi. Oh, Misha, aveva delle labbra cosi soffici.” Disse Jared buttandosi sul letto.  
  
“Non dire _Oh Misha_ con quel tono, oppure il tuo damerino torna indietro sputando fumo dalle narici, mio caro.” Disse Misha facendo la voce smielata.  
  
“Smettila.” Disse Jared ridendo e poi non riuscendo più a smettere.  
  
“Ti stai sentendo male?” gli chiese Misha per prenderlo in giro.  
  
“Cazzo, Misha…io credo… **credo di esserne innamorato** …e nessuno potrà impedirmi di stare con lui, nessuno.” Disse Jared in estasi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Intanto nella sua stanza, Jensen si stava cambiando d’abito.  
  
Entrò John e si sedette sulla sua sedia.  
  
“Accomodati, fa pure come se fosse roba tua.” Lo invitò sarcastico Jensen.  
  
“Mi dispiace per stamane. Non avrei dovuto colpirti.”  
  
“Immagino che questo è il meglio che possa ottenere da te, quindi fingerò che mi basti, e accetterò le tue scuse, fingendo che sono abbastanza.” Replicò Jensen.  
  
  
“Jensen, ascoltami. Tu sai che non abbiamo più denaro.” Disse John disperato.  
  
“Certo che lo so, papà. Me lo ricordi tutti i santi giorni.” Disse Jensen annoiato.  
  
“Tua madre ci ha abbandonati lasciandoci un elenco lunghissimo di debiti. Tu e Valentine siete una bella coppia, lei è ricca, questo assicurerà la nostra sopravvivenza.”  
  
“Come puoi mettermi un tale peso sulle spalle?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Perché sei cosi egoista?” chiese John.  
  
“Ah, sarei io l’egoista?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Da quando Mary mi ha lasciato, tu sei l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta. Non deludermi anche tu. Non lasciare che finiamo in rovina, che mettiamo tutte le nostre belle cose all’asta.”  
  
Era talmente disperato che Jensen dovette voltarsi, perché non riusciva a guardarlo.  
  
“So che provi qualcosa per quel ragazzo, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen rabbrividi, girato di schiena.  
  
“Come uomo cattolico dovrei tremare di collera e indignazione per quello che secondo Dio va contro natura, ma non lo farò. Perché sei mio figlio. E i padri fanno questo. Proteggono i figli.  
  
Aiuta anche tu me, Jensen. Usciamo insieme da questo baratro.”  
  
  
  
Jensen chiuse gli occhi. Voleva piangere, ma non voleva neanche sconvolgere suo padre più del dovuto, poi John fece una cosa che sconvolse invece ancora di più Jensen.  
  
Gli porse un bracciale. Non un bracciale qualunque. Era **Il cuore dell’oceano**. Un grosso diamante blu a forma di cuore.  
  
  
  
Papà l’aveva regalato alla mamma.  
  
“Papà….cosa…” disse Jensen scioccato.  
  
“Era di tua madre. Gliel’ho regalato io. Voglio che lo abbia tu ora, e che lo regali a Valentine.”  
  
“No, non questo! Era della mamma, non…”  
  
“Proprio per questo!” insistè John disperato. “Non posso più sopportare di averlo davanti agli occhi tutti i giorni. Ti prego. Liberamene. Donalo alla donna che sposerai.” Disse John.  
  
  
Jensen lo prese e un altro pezzo del suo cuore cadde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Apri gli occhi

Jensen stava ballando con Valentine nella sala da ballo della prima classe. Era molto triste.

 

In quel mentre, Jared scendeva le scale della prima classe, cercando di raggiungerlo.  
  
  
  
“Signore, lei non dovrebbe essere qui.” Disse il portiere davanti alla porta.  
  
“Devo solo parlare con una persona, ero qui l’altra sera. Non si ricorda di me?”  
  
“Veramente no, signore.”  
  
“La prego, devo solo parlare con una persona.”  
  
In quel mentre arrivò uno degli scagnozzi di John.  
  
  
“I signori Ackles continuano ad apprezzare la loro compagnia e assistenza, e mi hanno chiesto di dargli questo, come segno della loro riconoscenza.”  
  
“Non voglio i suoi soldi, voglio solo…”  
  
“E mi hanno anche chiesto di ricordarle che lei ha un biglietto di terza classe e che la sua presenza qui non è più gradita…ora potrei farla scortare dai miei uomini o lasciare che torni in terza classe da solo, cosa preferisce?”  
  
Jared se ne andò arrabbiato, senza neanche prendere i suoi soldi.  
  
  
Nella sua mente continuava a risuonare il biglietto che Jensen gli aveva fatto trovare nella sua cabina.  
  
  
  
 _Jared, non posso più vederti  
  
Perdonami  
  
Jensen_    
  
  
  
Se Jensen credeva che avrebbe lasciato perdere cosi, si sbagliava di grosso.  
   
   
   
*  
  
“Non meritava di essere trattato cosi, papà.” Gli disse Jensen all’orecchio.  
  
Traspariva sofferenza da tutti i pori, e John malgrado tutto, ne ebbe un po’ pena.  
  
  
“Tesoro, una bella manciata di denaro e vedrai come gli passerà tutto l’affetto che ora dice di provare per te. Credimi, sono tutti fatti cosi! Anche tua madre.”  
  
Jensen non apprezzò quel paragone, ma prima che potè ribattere, tornò lo scagnozzo di prima, dicendo:  
  
“Che cosa devo farci con questi? Non li ha voluti.”  
  
John lo guardò sorpreso, prima di voltarsi verso il figlio che stava scappando dalla sala, colpito da quel gesto.  
  
“Idiota!” ringhiò contro il suo scagnozzo.  
  
“E adesso che cos’ho fatto?” chiese lui stranito.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Un altro avviso iceberg” disse un uomo al comandante.  
  
“Grazie, Sparks.”  
  
Il comandante si accorse che Jensen lo stava fissando preoccupato e si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Non si preoccupi. È normale in questo periodo dell’anno, infatti stiamo perdendo velocità. Ho appena ordinato di accendere le ultime caldaie.”  
  
Jensen era perplesso, ma non disse niente.  
   
Nel frattempo Jared stava scavalcando i vari parapetti della nave, per riuscire a raggiungere Jensen.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Durante la passeggiata con il signor Andrews, Jensen emise le sue perplessità.  
  
“Signor Andrews, ho fatto un rapido calcolo sul numero delle scialuppe, moltiplicando la capacità di ognuna e..mi perdoni, ma…sembra che non ci siano scialuppe sufficienti per tutti i passeggeri.”  
  
“Solo per la metà. Non le sfugge nulla, Jensen.  
  
Jensen lo guardò perplesso.  
  
“Avevo fatto installare un nuovo tipo di gru che avrebbero potuto tenere una nuova fila di scialuppe in più verso questo lato, ma c’era chi sosteneva che il ponte avrebbe avuto un aspetto troppo disordinato, cosi la mia proposta fu bocciata, ma comunque stiamo parlando di una nave inaffondabile. Dorma sonni tranquilli.”  
  
Andrews camminò avanti, e Jensen stava per raggiungerlo, ma Jared, nascosto sotto un cappottone e un cappello grigio che aveva rubato su una sdraio, lo attirò a lui, velocemente.  
  
“Vieni con me” gli disse velocemente.  
  
Jensen fece appena in tempo a fare un suono soffocato di sorpresa, mentre veniva spinto dentro una sala vuota.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jared, questo non è possibile…non posso vederti.” Disse Jensen, cercando di uscire.  
  
“Dovevo parlarti.” Disse Jared, spingendolo contro il muro. “Mi hai lasciato con un biglietto.”  
  
“Jared, ascolta…sono fidanzato, sto per sposare Valentine…amo Valentine”.  
  
“Jensen, non sei certo uno zuccherino, anzi direi che sei un bisbetico viziato”  
  
Jensen fece una smorfia, ma Jared gli accarezzò il mento, aggiungendo:  
  
“Ma sotto questa facciata sei la persona più bella, più stupefacente, più radiosa…più incredibile, che io abbia mai incontrato…”  
  
“Jared, non rendere tutto più difficile…”  
  
“Ascoltami, io non sono uno scemo, so come funziona il mondo, ho dieci dollari in tasca e questo lo so…ma ormai ci sono troppo dentro, salti tu o salto io, ricordi? Non posso lasciarti andare senza la certezza che starai bene. Desidero solo questo.”  
  
“Starò bene. Starò benissimo, davvero."  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Jared, mettendogli una mano sul petto, appoggiandola sul suo ciondolo, che non aveva ancora tolto.  
  
  
Jensen sussultò. “Non riesci neanche a toglierlo, vero? Non puoi riuscire a liberarti totalmente di quello che abbiamo provato e sentito, non del tutto.”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
Jared lo baciò d’impulso, e Jensen ricambiò, piano, quasi piangendo  
  
“Non riesci neanche a respingermi, vero?”  
  
“Jared, lasciami andare..”  
  
“Vivi chiuso in una gabbia, Jensen, e morirai se non ti liberi. Forse non subito perché sei forte, ma prima o poi…”  
  
“Jared, siamo due uomini. Non può funzionare!”  
  
“è questo allora? Jensen, non puoi giudicare l’amore in base solo alla tipologia donna – uomo. Sei migliore di cosi. Io ti conosco.”  
  
“No, non mi conosci. Non cosi bene come credi! “ disse Jensen, liberandosi con grande sofferenza della sua stretta e andando via, ma Jared gli disse ancora:  
  
“Se davvero non mi ami, restituiscimi il ciondolo, Jensen! **Liberatene!** ” disse l’ultima parola con scatto nervoso.  
  
Jensen guardò la sua stessa mano e le sue stesse dita agitarsi nervose come artigli, cercando di afferrare il ciondolo, ma senza di fatto toccarlo.  
  
Lo sfiorò, lo toccò, ma poi lasciò andare la mano con uno scatto.  
   
  
Jared lo guardava triste.  
  
“Non spetta a te salvarmi, Jared.” E se ne andò.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen aveva bisogno di aria. Continuò a camminare senza una meta, quando senti una donna dire a un’altra:  
  
“Un amore senza confini, eppure crudele allo stesso tempo, ma non è forse questo che fa l’amore? Non è sempre crudele con le persone che amiamo, credendo di fare del bene?”  
  
Jensen era colpito da simili esternazioni e si fermò ad ascoltare.  
  
“Nella mia lunga vita di infermiera non mi era mai capitata una cosa simile. Arrivare a separarsi dal marito per non farlo soffrire per una sua prematura morte…roba da pazzi…”  
  
  
  
“Scusate se mi permetto…” disse Jensen. “Non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire…potrei partecipare anche io a quella che credo essere una bella storia?”  
  
Le signore parvero sorprese ma la donna che stava parlando, disse:  
  
“Non c’è molto da dire…una donna malata di un tumore in fase terminale…la assistevo io…mi confessò durante i suoi ultimi giorni di vita, che non aveva nessuno a cui dire addio, perché amava talmente tanto la sua famiglia da preferire che la odiassero perché credessero che li aveva abbandonati, piuttosto che farli soffrire assistendo alla sua morte.”  
  
All’improvviso l’aria era diventata troppo pesante per Jensen.  
  
“Ha detto come si chiamava?”  
  
“Non so il cognome, ma mi pare che si chiamasse Mary e aveva uno strano tatuaggio a forma di farfalla sul braccio!”  
   
  
  
 _Mi sono fatta tatuare questa farfalla perchè simboleggia due ali, che siete voi. Siete voi le mie ali."_ diceva Mary a suo figlio e suo marito.   
   
  
Jensen corse a perdifiato, piangendo a dirotto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Era il tramonto e Jared stava guardando il mare, appoggiato alla prua della nave.  
  
  
Jensen riusci a trovarlo, e gli disse.  
  
“Ciao Jared. “  
  
Jared lo guardò sorpreso, sorridendo.  
  
Jensen si avvicinò a lui, piano.  
  
Jared gli accarezzò una guancia, sentendola umida.  
  
  
“Hai pianto..” disse sorpreso.  
  
Jensen sorrise.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Ho incrociato due donne sulla nave, parlavano di una donna con un tumore in fase terminale che si era separata dalla sua famiglia perché preferiva che la odiassero per averli lasciati, piuttosto che farli soffrire dicendo a loro che stava per morire.”  
  
“Jensen, tu pensi che…”  
  
“Non penso. Lo so. “  
  
“Diosanto…” disse Jared, continuando ad accarezzargli la guancia.  
  
  
“Avevi ragione, Jared. Avevi ragione su tutto. Ho realizzato di essere cieco e ho pensato chissà quante altre cose mi sfuggono.”  
   
Si abbracciarono.  
   
“Jensen dammi la mano.”  
  
Jensen lo fece.  
  
“Ora chiudi gli occhi. Forza. Non sbirciare. Sali sulla ringhiera. Reggiti. Ti fidi di me?”  
  
“Mi fido di te.”  
  
“Tieni sempre gli occhi chiusi.”  
  
Jared prese le sue braccia e gliele distese in linea orizzontale, poi gli tenne le mani sulla vita.  
  
  
“Ok, ora apri gli occhi.”  
  
   
Jensen li apri e vide il mare sotto di lui, che scorreva veloce e meraviglioso e il vento in faccia e sulle braccia, dappertutto.  
  
“Jared, sto volando!” disse estasiato.  
  
Jared intrecciò ora le sue mani distese, con le sue e Jensen le strinse.  
  
Le loro mani continuarono a intrecciarsi, tremule e soffici.  
  
E poi le loro braccia scesero intrecciate insieme alla vita di Jensen.  
  
Si guardarono. Jensen si sentiva completamente perso e prese l’iniziativa di azzerare quei pochi centimetri che separavano le loro labbra, e baciarlo.  
   
   
   
 


	15. Disegnami

Jensen aveva portato Jared in una stanza vuota.  
  
  
“Uhm…lussuosa come stanza…” disse Jared, un po’ a disagio.  
  
“Ti ho portato qui perché dovevo darti qualcosa.” disse Jensen con aria misteriosa.  
  
Jared parve confuso, poi Jensen si avvicinò alla cassaforte, digitò qualche numero e ne tirò fuori un bracciale molto bello.  
  
“Wow…che bel bracciale. È uno zaffiro?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Un diamante. Il Cuore dell’Oceano. Apparteneva a mia madre.”  
  
“è bellissimo.”  
  
“Mio padre voleva che lo dessi a Valentine, come pegno d’amore, ma io voglio darlo a te.”  
  
“Cosa? Jensen, no, non posso accettare…è di tua madre, io non..”  
   
Jensen si avvicinò a lui sussurrando: “è mio, da dare a colui che desidero. Cosi come il mio cuore.”  
   
“Jensen…”  
  
Jared rimase senza parole davanti a tanta bellezza e dolcezza di parole e sentimenti.   
  
“Mi sto innamorando di te, Jared…”  
   
  
Ora Jared ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Non si aspettava una dichiarazione cosi dolce e struggente. Lo emozionò tantissimo e scattò d’istinto per baciarlo.  
  
  
Si baciarono di un bacio che sapeva di melodie, di dolcezza, di amore, di sogni e di ideali a lungo dimenticati.  
  
  
“Stai piangendo? Sciocchino.” Disse Jensen, togliendogli via una lacrima dal viso, e mettendogli il bracciale al polso.  
  
“Ma stai piangendo anche tu!” disse Jared, ridendo tra le lacrime.  
  
“Jared… “ disse Jensen mettendo la sua fronte contro la sua. “Voglio che mi ritrai come uno dei soggetti dei tuoi ritratti. “ disse.  
  
“Ok.” Acconsenti Jared.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen era in piedi, appoggiato a uno sgabello, con le braccia incrociate in una posizione sicura di sé.  
  
  
  
  
Jared ritraeva la sua faccia, guardandolo a più riprese, cercando il piu possibile di riportare quello che per lui era la perfezione in un singolo viso.  
   
  
  
  
Quando fini, Jared gli fece vedere il ritratto, Jensen lo guardò, ma sembrava assente.  
  
“ è bello, ma voglio ancora un altro ritratto, Jared. Con solo questo addosso.” Gli disse, indicando il suo amuleto.  
  
Jared lo guardò in soggezione, poi gli diede un rapido bacio.  
  
  
“L’avevo immaginato.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Jensen sorpreso.  
  
“Si, l’ho indivinato quando ti ho visto tremare cosi.” Gli disse, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared stava spostando un divanetto, invitando Jensen ad avvicinarsi.  
  
  
“Credi che potrebbe andare bene per te?” gli chiese  
  
“Scopriamolo subito.” disse Jensen cominciando a spogliarsi.  
  
Jared voltò la testa dall’altra parte, imbarazzato.  
  
  
“Che c’è? Mi sembra che tu sia a disagio, signor grande artista.” Lo provocò Jensen.  
  
“S- siediti li… **sdraiati** , voglio dire.” Disse Jared.  
   
Jensen lo guardò con sguardo malizioso, poi gli diede per poco le spalle, dando mostra del suo sedere perfetto, mentre si avvicinava al divano.  
  
Poi si sdraiò, e Jared cercò di tornare professionale.  
   
  
“Cosi, abbraccia il cuscino con una mano.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen lo fece e tutto a un tratto si era fatto serio, anche più serio di quando Jared lo dipinse vestito.  
   
Jensen si sentiva nudo, in tutti i sensi, davanti a Jared, e questo lo faceva sentire un po’ vulnerabile, meno sicuro di sé.  
  
“Guardami, guardami.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen lo guardò negli occhi e non potè fare a meno di sorridere imbarazzato.  
   
   
   
In quella stanza dove c’erano solo loro due, Jensen pensò che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare una cosa simile con nessuno. Non si stava semplicemente lasciando dipingere nudo, da un uomo, stava dando la sua **fiducia** a qualcun altro, stava lasciando che questa persona lo ritraesse in tutta la sua nudità, stava concedendo sé stesso, non solo il suo corpo, ma anche – scopri – il cuore. Stava dando anche il suo cuore a questa persona. Si stava mostrando nudo in tutti i sensi.  
  
  
  
  
E jared era li, che accettava a quella richiesta, senza approfittarsene, voltando la faccia imbarazzato, arrossendo, e senza fare battute volgari, cercando di essere professionale.  
  
Mentre Jensen pensava a queste cose, era come se in quella stanza aleggiassero le note di una canzone dolcissima che scendeva tra loro.  
   
Jared sembrò quasi accorgersi che un pensiero intenso stava attraversando la mente di quello che ormai era il suo compagno, e il suo sguardo cambiò.  
  
Si fece curioso e intenso, mentre alzò la testa ad incontrare i suoi occhi.  
  
  
  
Disegnò il suo ciondolo e poi scese a disegnare il torace e la sua virilità.  
  
Fece scendere il dito a imprimere meglio  le linee, e degluti.  
  
Jensen se ne accorse e disse: “Mi sembra che tu sia arrossito signor grande artista.”  
  
Jared sorrise.  
  
“Non riesco ad immaginare Monet che arrossisce.”  
  
“Ma lui dipinge paesaggi.” Disse Jared, cosi dolcemente che Jensen sorrise.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Dipingere il corpo di Jensen era per Jared fonte di poesia  
  
Chiaramente per Jared, Jensen era un Dio greco. Provava attrazione per lui, ma anche amore, e voleva mettere più amore possibile in quel disegno.  
  
Diversamente dal primo, stavolta stava ritraendo Jensen nudo, solo con il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato, e per un momento ebbe un botto di emozione, pensando a cosa significasse.  
  
Era incredibile che Jensen gli stesse permettendo questo.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Quando Jared gli fece vedere e gli consegnò il disegno, rilegato con cura in una cartella, Jensen gli disse un “grazie” dolcissimo, contornato da un altrettanto dolce bacio.  
  
Jared si alzò dalla sedia dove era seduto, per poterlo guardare meglio. Jensen era in accappatoio rosso, ora. Si avvicinò a Jared, inarcando leggermente il corpo sotto l’accappatoio, contro di lui, a fargli capire il suo desiderio, ma Jared sorrise solo, coprendolo meglio.  
  
Non voleva che Jensen pensasse che per lui fosse solo sesso.  
  
Poi lo abbracciò fortissimo.  
   
Jensen stava per avere un momento di emozione cosi forte dovuto a quel gesto d’affetto,  che le lacrime stavano per uscirgli fuori. Lottò per trattenerle.  
  
“Se continui…a rifiutarmi cosi…Padalecki, penserò di non piacerti abbastanza.” Disse Jensen cercando di scherzare.  
  
Jared si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per dirgli:  
  
“Voglio che tu sia mio, ma non in questa stanza. In una location più romantica, ok?” gli disse, baciandolo languidamente, mentre Jensen si lasciava baciare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh il ritratto non poteva mancare <333 Ho cercato il più possibile di dare poesia a questo capitolo. Spero di esserci riuscita!
> 
> Ok alzi la mano chi si è emozionato!! Io si! xd 
> 
> Ps la frase "è mio, da dare a colui che desidero, cosi come il mio cuore" è del Signore degli anelli <333


	16. Sempre, sempre, sempre

“Come sarebbe a dire che non riuscite a trovarlo?? Questa è una nave! Deve pur essere da qualche parte!” gridò John. “Lovejoy, trovalo!”  
  
“Si, mio signore.” Disse l’uomo, facendo un breve inchino.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared stava tremando di freddo, e si strofinava le mani per riscaldarsi.  
  
“Comincia a far freddo…sei molto carino.” Disse Jared, sorridendo con sguardo innamorato, guardando Jensen che si era cambiato d’abito. Indossava un morbido completo verde.  
  
Jensen gli rimandò il sorriso, ma poi una voce li gelò.  
  
  
  
“Signor Ackles, è li dentro??”  
   
  
Jensen senza pensare, afferrò il braccio di Jared e lo trascinò dietro un’altra porta.  
  
“No, Jensen, i miei disegni!” disse Jared, ma ormai erano dovuti scappare, perché lo sconosciuto era entrato.  
  
Lovejoy entrò e apri una porta dietro l’altra in quella sottospecie di labirinto di porte.  
  
  
Intanto Jensen e Jared erano usciti in corridoio e repressero una risatina.  
  
Purtroppo Lovejoy usci in quel momento e li vide.  
  
“Ehi, ehi!!” gridò.  
  
Jensen e Jared si misero a correre con un sussulto e Lovejoy prese ad inseguirli.  
   
   
Cominciò un inseguimento sfrenato dove Jared e Jensen arrivarono al piano degli ascensori, dove una guardia stava per lasciar andare un carico di persone, ma Jensen gridò: “Aspetti, aspetti, aspetti!”  
  
Si infilarono di corsa e aiutarono frementi la guardia a chiudere la grata dell’ascensore.  
  
  
“Via, via!” disse Jared, mentre arrivava Lovejoy e batteva con le mani sull’ascensore, ma ormai l’ascensore stava scendendo.  
  
Jared e Jensen risero, e Jensen fece un gestaccio al povero Lovejoy che rimase indietro.  
   
   
   
   
Jared e Jensen uscirono dall’ascensore, correndo e ridendo come due bambini, e non si accorsero neanche di Valentine che li guardava nascosta in un angolo, un po’ perplessa.  
   
   
  
“Jared, Jared, dobbiamo fermarci.” Disse Jensen sempre ridendo, ma un po’ stanco.  
  
“No, amore, già che ci siamo, voglio portarti subito in quel luogo che ti dicevo!” gli disse Jared senza fermarsi, e continuando a tenere la sua mano.  
   
Svoltarono l’angolo e Jared lo fece entrare nel reparto delle caldaie.  
   
   
“è questo il posto romantico dove mi volevi portare?” chiese Jensen un po’ deluso.  
  
“Ehi, abbi fiducia in me, ok?” gli disse Jared dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
Gli uomini che oltrepassavano li guardavano perplessi, ma Jensen diceva loro:  
  
“State facendo un ottimo lavoro, non pensate a noi!”  
   
  
Jared continuò a trascinarlo fino a che non lo portò in uno spiazzo dove diversi uomini, tra cui anche Misha, stavano cucinando la pizza.  
   
“ **Qui** cucinano la pizza??? E come lo sapevi??” chiese Jensen rivolto a Jared.  
  
“è il bello di avere un amico che fa queste cose.” Disse Jared buttandosi tra le braccia dell’amico sporco di farina.  
  
“Sta tranquillo, non te lo rovino.” Disse Misha cogliendo l’occhiata un po’ gelosa di Jensen.  
  
“è che non vorrei me lo sporcassi di farina.” Disse Jensen, mentre Jared gli tornava tra le braccia con un bacio a schiocco sulla guancia.  
   
Misha era vestito interamente di bianco, con un cappello e un grembiule abbinato.  
  
“è già Natale, Misha?” chiese Jared, scherzando.  
  
“Jared, vaffanculo. Guarda che non te la do la pizza.” Disse Misha.  
  
Jensen guardò Jared sorpreso.  
  
“E le sorprese non sono ancora finite.” Promise Jared con un sorriso, mentre Misha andava a prenderla.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo aver salutato Misha, Jensen e Jared continuarono a incamminarsi, portando con se una scatola di pizza da mangiare in due, e due bottigliette d’acqua.  
  
 Jared lo portò nella stiva, dove c’erano diversi scatoloni e una macchina d’epoca molto bella, ma per il resto era deserto.  
  
Jensen rimase a bocca aperta guardando la macchina. Una Renault Type, nera, Bellissima. Sembrava una carrozza delle fiabe.  
  
“è questa la sorpresa?” chiese Jensen sognante.  
  
“Questa e questa.” Disse Jared aprendo la scatola di pizza.  
   
  
Jensen si sedette nei sedili dietro, e Jared si mise davanti, facendo suonare il clacson.  
  
“Dove la porto, signore?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Dentro un sogno.” Disse Jensen al suo orecchio, e Jared sorrise senza riuscire a dire niente, e Jensen ne approfittò per tirarlo praticamente di peso dietro nei sedili con lui.  
   
   
   
Mangiarono la pizza abbracciati e imboccandosi l’un l’altro.  
  
A volte filamenti di pizza rimanevano attaccati al viso e l’altro ne approfittava per aiutare a toglierli dal viso dell’altro, con la lingua.  
   
Non riuscirono comunque a finire tutta la pizza, perché le carezze dell’uno o dell’altro li distraevano, facendogli passare la fame.  
  
  
“Sei nervoso?” gli chiese Jared, attorcigliando le dita della mano a quelle della mano di Jensen.  
  
“No…” disse Jensen sincero. “Solo emozionato…ti guardo e…” disse Jensen, mentre Jared lo stringeva e lo guardava con un’espressione cosi intensa da farlo innamorare ancora di più.  
  
  
…Mi sembra di essere a casa, come non mi ci sono sentito mai….”  
  
Jared dopo questo, voleva baciarlo, ma Jensen lo fermò.  
   
  
  
“No, lascia che ti spieghi, io ti dissi che mi stavo innamorando di te, ma non credo sia vero…”  
  
Dopo questa frase, Jared stava per allontanarsi, a bocca aperta, confuso e scioccato, e con il cuore spezzato, ma Jensen lo trattenne.  
  
“Lascia che mi spieghi meglio. Volevo dirti che **ti amo,** ma non posso fare neanche questo.”  
  
Jared sembrò un po’ più tranquillo, ma era sempre confuso.  
   
“Ti guardo e vedo…. **La mia casa.** Come se fossi sempre appartenuto alla mia vita, come se fossi un fratello per me, ma non di questa epoca, ti amo come un amante, di un amore cosi profondo che mi sembra incredibile di averti conosciuto e di averti amato solo in questa vita.”  
  
  
Jared lo guardò serio.  
  
“Sono sempre stato cattolico nella mia vita, ma ora, da quando ti ho conosciuto, la mia fede è messa a dura prova, perché…. Mi sto avvicinando a quella fede, Buddismo forse, dove dicono che le anime gemelle si sono incontrate tante e tante volte e si sono amate tante e tante volte in tante e tante vite.” Disse Jensen, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
  
  
  
“J-Jensen…” disse Jared con la voce rotta dall’emozione.  
   
“Volevo dirti che ti amo, ma non sarebbe corretto. È più esatto dirti che sento di **averti sempre amato** , anche prima di questo tempo, che ti sento mio, come se ti appartenessi e ci appartenessimo da sempre.” Continuò Jensen.  
   
  
  
Jared stava piangendo ora. Cascate di lacrime gli stavano bagnando il volto e arrivarono da cornice anche al bacio romantico che venne dopo quella rivelazione dolcissima di Jensen.  
   
  
Continuarono  a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi il petto, le spalle e la schiena, a occhi chiusi.  
  
“Posso?” chiese Jared, toccandogli il petto.  
  
“Non chiedere il permesso.” Disse Jensen.  
   
  
Allora Jared cominciò ad accarezzarlo sotto la maglietta e a stampargli baci affettuosi e poi più roventi sul collo, mentre Jensen gemeva e inarcava la testa all’indietro.  
   
  
Dopo quella dichiarazione cosi dolce di Jensen, Jared si era fatto più intraprendente, ma prima di farlo, senti che mancava ancora qualcosa.  
  
Doveva dirglielo.  
  
“Jensen…io mi sono innamorato di te dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.” Disse, stampandogli un bacio mozzafiato.  
  
“E la cosa più bella che potessi dirmi, era che, non era la prima volta.” Disse, dandogliene un altro.  
   
  
Finirono di spogliarsi, perdendo tempo nei preliminari e strusciando i propri corpi contro quello dell’altro.  
  
“Voglio stare con te per sempre. Vivere con te per sempre. Andare con te dovunque, per sempre.“ disse Jensen, accarezzandogli i capelli, e fissando il suo sguardo negli occhi verdi meravigliosi di Jared.  
  
  
Jared gli accarezzò la guancia, mormorando:  
  
“Sempre, sempre, sempre.”  
  
Poi Jensen si insinuò più vicino  a lui, in mezzo alle sue gambe, e Jared non parlò più, perché perso nel calore e nella gioia che gli provocava quel contatto e quella vicinanza dell’uomo di cui ora aveva scoperto che non poteva più fare a meno.  
   
   
  
  



	17. Impatto iceberg

Erano sudati e ansimanti.  
  
Il corpo di Jared era lucido e scosso dai tremiti del piacere e dell’eccitazione.  
  
  
  
“Stai tremando.” Gli disse Jensen, toccandogli il viso.  
  
“Sto bene. Non sono mai stato meglio.” Gli ripetè, guardandolo adorante, ancora stentando a credere a quello che era appena successo.  
  
Jensen gli diede un bacio tenero e sentito sulla fronte e si portò la sua testa sul suo petto e Jared si lasciò cullare nel suo abbraccio.  
   
   
   
John entrò nella stanza dove poco prima Jensen si era lasciato fotografare e trovò i disegni di Jared, compreso il ritratto del figlio nudo.  
  
Digrignò i denti.  
   
  
  
Intanto sulla vedetta, una guardia fa all’altra:  
  
“è incredibile che non trovino più i binocoli per la vedetta!”  
  
“Ahhh tranquillo, io lo so fiutare il ghiaccio! So quando è vicino!”  
  
“Stronzate!!”  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
 Jared e Jensen erano andati via prima che qualcuno li trovasse, e ora correvano nella notte dal ponte di prua.  
  
Ancora ridevano.  
  
  
“Jensen, ahhahah li hai visti? Li hai visti? Credevano di poterci prendere ahhahha. Li hai visti?” riferendosi a Lovejoy e ad altri scagnozzi del padre di Jensen, che erano arrivati fino alla stiva e non li avevano trovati, perché erano già andati via.  
  
“Jared!” lo fermò Jensen, toccandogli il viso. “Quando la nave attraccherà, io scenderò con te.”  
  
“è da pazzi.” Rise Jared con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
“Lo so! Per questo ci credo.” Disse Jensen ridendo.  
   
  
Jared lo baciò. Si baciarono incuranti di chi poteva guardarli, e infatti le  due guardie che controllavano la vedetta, li videro.  
   
  
  
“Ehi ehi ehi, guarda un po’ là! Guarda quei due!” disse la guardia all’altra!  
  
“Ma sono pazzi?? Vogliono farsi arrestare?” disse l’altra guardia.  
  
“Almeno si stanno riscaldando!”  
  
“Beh, se è cosi che dobbiamo riscaldarci anche noi, preferisco rinunciare se non ti dispiace!” disse la guardia e i due risero.  
  
Tornarono a controllare il mare, ma videro subito qualcosa.  
  
  
“Aspetta un momento….quello è…..oh, cazzo!!”  
  
La guardia fece suonare subito la campana d’emergenza.  
  
Poi prese il telefono della vedetta.  
  
  
DREEEN  
DREEN  
  
“ **Rispondete, bastardi!!!”**  
  
DREEEEEN  
  
“C’è qualcuno????”  
  
“Si, cosa vedi?”  
  
 **“ICEBERG! DRITTO DAVANTI A NOI!”**  
  
“Ricevuto!”  
  
Gli ufficiali impallidirono e cominciarono a correre da una parte e dall'altra, e si scatenò il panico.   
  
“TUTTA LA BARRA A TRIBORDO! TUTTA LA BARRA A TRIBORDO!” gridarono gli ufficiali.  
   
   
   
Intanto in sala macchine c’era un’agitazione fortissima e ancora più casino pur di impedire la tragedia.  
  
“CHIUDERE TUTTI I REGOLATORI, CHIUDETELI!” disse il comandante delle macchine.  
   
“ASPETATE, ASPETTATE! ADESSO! ATTIVARE I MOTORI DI COLLISIONE!”  
   
“SBRIGATEVI, NON C’è TEMPO, ATTUARE INVERSIONE DI MARCIA!”    
   
  
  
  
“perché non vira? Dai, forza, forza, si….” Borbottava l’ufficiale sul ponte, tra sé e sé.  
  
La nave virò leggermente, ma troppo lentamente.  
   
“Si schianterà!!!!” gridò l’ufficiale.  
   
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen si staccarono dalle reciproche labbra, e avvertirono l’ombra dell’iceberg vicina.  
  
“Jensen….” disse Jared, spalancando la bocca, guardando l’iceberg vicinissimo.  
   
  
  
Si abbracciarono fortissimi, pieni di paura,  nel momento in cui la nave urtò contro l’iceberg.  
   
   
  



	18. Rivelazioni famigliari

“Attento, Jensen!” gridò Jared, spostandolo appena in tempo, prima che un blocco di ghiaccio caduto dall’iceberg e grande come un pallone, lo colpisse.  
   
   
Dai compartimenti cominciò a schizzare l’acqua, inondandoli subito, e gli uomini che erano rimasti dentro la sala macchine cercavano di scappare da quell’assalto, inondati dall' acqua.  
  
Tra essi c’era anche Misha.  
  
  
  
La nave sorpassò l’iceberg, lasciandoselo alle spalle, mentre Jensen e Jared si sporgevano per guardare l’iceberg ad occhi sgranati, subito seguiti da altre persone.  
   
Intanto l’ufficiale fece chiudere subito le porte, girando una manopola, incurante dei ragazzi che erano ancora dentro.  
  
“Veloci! Veloci! Stanno chiudendo le porte. Stanno chiudendo le porte!” gridava Misha.  
  
  
Aveva una paura fottuta, ma si preoccupò lo stesso di lasciar passare gli altri ragazzi.  
  
Vide un piede di un ragazzo scomparire all’aldilà della porta. Ancora un secondo di troppo e gli si sarebbe tranciato di netto. Rabbrividi.  
  
  
  
Venivano chiuse una porta dietro l’altra e i ragazzi si agitavano frementi e spaventati, correndo da una parte e dall’altra, e Misha li faceva uscire tutti, e riusci per un pelo ad uscire per ultimo, nel momento in cui l’ultima porta stava per chiudersi.  
   
   
   
   
   
“Sai fiutare il ghiaccio, eh???” disse la guardia che era sopra la vedetta con l’altra guardia, infierendo arrabbiato.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Il capitano della nave, **Bobby Singer,**  arrivò, confuso e spaventato.  
  
“Che cos’è successo, signor Murdoch?” chiese al primo ufficiale  
  
“Un iceberg, signore. Ho virato tutto a tribordo, ho mandato i motori indietro a tutta forza, ma era troppo vicino, ho tentato una virata rapida a sinistra ma l’ha colpito lo stesso…”  
  
  
“Chiudere subito le porte stagne!!”  
  
“Le porte sono chiuse, signore.”  
  
“Fermare i motori.”  
  
“Sissignore.”  
   
  
  
  
Nel frattempo l’acqua stava già cominciando ad infiltrarsi e a allagare i pavimenti delle camere e del corridoio della terza classe, tra lo stupore generale.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Jared, l’iceberg….” Diceva Jensen, ancora abbracciato a Jared.  
  
“Schhh…Jensen, andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”  
   
  
  
In quel mentre passò il comandante con i suoi ufficiali, e Jensen e Jared colsero i loro discorsi.  
  
“E la stiva postale è ridotta ancora peggio…”  
  
“Riuscite a puntellare…?”  
  
“No, a meno che le pompe non lavorino veloci…”  
  
“Ha già constatato i danni nella stiva postale?” chiese il signor Andrews.  
  
“No, è tutta allagata…”  
   
   
“è gravissimo….” Disse Jared scioccato.  
  
“Jared…mia madre…se morissi qui, lei…lei non…”  
  
E pianse silenziosamente, tuffandosi tra le braccia di Jared.  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Qualche ora prima, nella Renault nera dove Jared e Jensen hanno fatto l’amore…._  
   
  
  
  
“Jared…c’è una cosa che non ti ho detto su mia madre…volevo aspettare il momento giusto…e poi ero troppo preso da te, per parlartene, e poi non ero sicuro…insomma…”  
  
“Jensen, che cosa devi dirmi?” gli chiese Jared dolcemente, accarezzandogli il mento.  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò tremante.  
  
  
“Quando…ci siamo baciati sulla prua della nave, io sono tornato nella mia stanza, ma non ero solo…li trovai un ufficiale che mi disse che il comandante della nave desiderava vedermi.”  
  
“E che cosa poteva mai volere da te?” gli chiese curioso Jared.  
  
“Era quello che mi chiedevo anche io…” disse Jensen riprendendo a raccontare…..  
   
   
   
   
 _Jensen bussò piano alla porta della suo ufficio._  
  
 _“Entri pure signor Ackles.”_  
  
 _“Comandante. Mi ha fatto chiamare? Ha bisogno di qualcosa?”_  
  
 _“Io no, ma forse lei ha bisogno di qualcosa da me.” Disse il comandante._  
  
 _“Non credo di capire…” disse Jensen._  
  
 _“ Delle ragazze sono venute da me, dicendomi che un giovane ragazzo è scappato via a perdifiato dopo aver sentito i loro discorsi su una paziente morta di…”_  
  
 _“Va bene, va bene, basta cosi! Non…non finisca la frase, la prego. Come fa…come ha fatto a sapere che sono io?”_  
  
 _“Beh, è piuttosto ben conosciuto su questa nave…non da me però, e la cosa mi dispiace..”_  
  
 _“Mmm…la cosa sta diventando un po’ ambigua…” disse Jensen e non potè trattenere un sorriso e una risatina._  
  
 _“Ahh tranquillo. Potresti essere mio figlio….. non lo sei però, sei…”_  
  
 _“Un momento, lei…lei trattiene in questo modo tutti quelli che scappano a perdifiato dopo aver ascoltato discorsi di morte?” chiese Jensen._  
  
 _“Solo quelli legati da un legame di parentela stretta…” disse il capitano e la sua voce si incrinò._  
  
  
  
 _Jensen lo guardò stupefatto._  
  
 _“Conoscevo…conosco tua madre, Jensen. sono **suo fratello** e adesso grazie a quella reazione so anche di trovarmi di fronte **suo figlio** , nonché **mio nipote.**_  
  
 _“Questo è…. **assurdo…** questo non sta succedendo!” disse Jensen boccheggiando._  
  
 _“Non ti ho fatto chiamare per rispolverare un dolore andato sepolto, ma per **alleviarlo**.” Disse il capitano._  
  
 _“Questo è….è uno scherzo. E poi in quale modo penseresti di alleviarlo???”_  
  
 _“Tua madre **non è morta,** Jensen, **è viva**.”_  
   
 _Jensen lo guardò boccheggiando, poi senti il respiro spezzarsi e dovette sedersi sul pavimento per riprendere il controllo._  
  
 _“Quelle donne…mi hanno mentito?” chiese._  
  
  
 _“No, Jensen, non lo hanno fatto. Quelle donne sono delle **infermiere** , lavorano per me. Faccio anche il medico, sai. Quando posso. Tua madre la scoprii per caso, non sapevo che era mia sorella, ma poi lei mi raccontò di sé stessa, del suo dolore, e ci ritrovammo.  Lei stava davvero per morire, ma miracolosamente riuscii a salvarla. Tua madre però a quel punto si vergognava troppo per ritornare da voi. Ma non vi ha mai dimenticati. Soffre ancora molto per la vostra mancanza.”_  
  
 _Jensen si mise la testa tra i capelli._  
  
  
 _“Non le hai lasciate finire. Se le avessi lasciate terminare il racconto, ti avrebbero detto come era finita, ma ammetto che hanno un certo gusto per il melodramma. Devono tenere in sospeso le persone fino alla fine.” Disse sorridendo il capitano._  
  
 _“Perdonami se vieni a saperlo adesso. Non avevo idea che il figlio di Mary, mia sorella, fosse su questa nave. Ammetto di non sapere a memoria, o anche leggere tutta la lista delle persone che ci sono a bordo.” Sorrise ancora._  
   
 _Jensen continuò a non dire niente, ma rivoli di lacrime rigarono il suo viso mozzandogli il respiro._  
  
  
 _“Non vuoi neanche sapere il mio nome?” chiese il capitano, asciugandogli una lacrima._  
  
 _“Bobby…” disse, e come suonò dolce quel nome a Jensen._  
  
 _“Che nome del cazzo, eh?” disse, riuscendo a farlo ridere._  
   
  
  
 _E poi Jensen si buttò tra le sue braccia._  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Grazie per averlo condiviso con me….” Gli diceva Jared emozionato, dentro la Renault nera, baciandolo sulla testa, poi dandogli un bacio sulla mano, e poi sulla bocca, e sul petto.  
  
“Ti amo.” Rispose Jensen.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa!! <3333
> 
> La madre di Jensen era viva e Bobby è lo zio di Jensen <333


	19. Il dramma dell'orologio

“Dobbiamo avvertire mio padre e Valentine.” Disse Jensen, staccandosi un poco dall’abbraccio accogliente di Jared.  
  
“Misha…io devo andare ad assicurarmi che stia bene. Lui era nella Sala Macchine.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen lo guardò comprensivo. Non sapeva che avevano chiuso le porte e che Misha aveva rischiato grosso.  
  
“Va bene, ti capisco.”  
  
“Perdonami, io…”  
  
“Però vengo con te.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Davvero?” gli chiese Jared, con gli occhi che gli brillarono.  
  
“Ehi, io e te siamo una cosa sola, adesso.” Gli disse Jensen, sorridendo.  
   
  
  
Si baciarono, e poi si misero a correre, cercando Misha.  
   
  
  
  
Lo trovarono che stava correndo anche lui tra i corridoi, presumibilmente cercando Jared.  
  
Misha abbracciò forte Jared, correndogli incontro.  
  
“Ti stavamo cercando.” Disse Jared contento.  
  
“Amico, credevo che non ti avrei rivisto mai più.”  
  
“Ma che cosa stai dicendo?”  
  
“Hanno chiuso le porte stagne da un momento all’altro e abbiamo dovuto lottare e correre come forsennati per uscire…”  
  
“Figli di puttana..” disse Jared digrignando i denti, poi guardò Jensen con un’occhiata di scuse. Era sempre il nipote del capitano.  
  
“Ehm, Jensen, io non..”  
  
“Non preoccuparti, piuttosto, non è che qualcuno è rimasto…?” chiese, tremando.  
  
“Io sono stato l’ultimo ad uscire, per quanto ho visto.” Disse Misha.  
  
Jared lo abbracciò ancora una volta.  
  
“Amico, sei meraviglioso.” Gli disse.  
  
Adorava Misha. Era il suo migliore amico, anche se Jensen era la sua anima gemella, e lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma Misha era davvero fantastico, e assolutamente leale, non solo con gli amici, ma anche con gli sconosciuti.  
  
“Tra un po’ divento geloso.” Disse Jensen, ma sorrideva contento. Anche lui era orgoglioso di Misha.  
   
  
  
La felicità dei tre durò poco, però. Jared e Jensen nopn fecero in tempo neanche a parlare della questione iceberg, che vennero raggiunti e fermati da Lovejoy.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Nel frattempo, nella cabina in cui Jared aveva fotografato Misha, degli ufficiali stavano guardando i disegni di Jared.  
  
Uno di loro disse: “Davvero molto belli, signore.”  
  
John gli tolse i disegni dalle mani con aria furibonda.  
  
“Non toccate niente! Voglio che l’intera cabina venga fotografata!”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Mi dispiace dover interrompere il vostro idillio, ragazzi, ma il signor Ackles desidera vedervi.” Disse Lovejoy con aria viscida.  
  
Jared e Jensen si guardarono.  
   
“Continua a tenermi la mano, Jared.” Gli sussurrava Jensen, mentre seguivano Lovejoy.  
  
“Non la lascio.” Disse Jared di rimando.  
  
  
  
  
Lovejoy si avvicinò discretamente al cappotto di Jared e gli nascose un orologio cipollone d’oro nella tasca.  
   
Lovejoy li portò da John, dove c'era anche Valentine.  
   
  
  
“è successa una cosa gravissima. “ cominciò Jensen.  
  
“Altrochè. “ disse John. “Questa sera sono sparite due cose a me molto care. Ora che una di queste è stata ritrovata, credo di sapere dove trovare l’altra. Perquisitelo!” ordinò John.  
  
“Papà, che cosa stai facendo?? Siamo nel bel mezzo di un’emergenza, che cosa sta succedendo???” protestò Jensen, mentre un ufficiale cominciava a perquisire Jensen.  
  
“è questo, signore?” chiese poi, tirando fuori l’orologio dalla tasca del cappotto.  
  
  
  
Jensen lo fissò a bocca aperta.  
  
“No! Sono tutte stronzate, non credergli, Jensen!” gridò Jared, fissando l'orologio con aria sgomenta.   
  
“No, non poteva farlo…” disse Jensen scioccato.  
  
  
“Certo che poteva, è un gioco da ragazzi per un professionista!” disse John.  
  
“Ma sono stato sempre insieme a lui!”  
   
  
  
Lovejoy si avvicinò di soppiatto a Jensen e gli sussurrò: “Forse l’ha fatto mentre ti stavi rivestendo, mio caro.”  
  
Jared doveva averlo sentito, perché lo fissava con disgusto.  
   
“ Sei stato tu! È stato lui a infilarmelo in tasca, Jensen!!”  
  
  
“Neanche la tasca è tua, vero, ragazzo? Proprietà di Ei El Raya!” disse Lovejoy.  
  
“Oggi è stato denunciato il furto di questa giacca.” Disse John.  
  
“No, l’ho solo preso in prestito, avevo intenzione di restituirlo!” disse Jared.  
  
“Un ladro onesto, abbiamo a che fare con un ladro onesto!” lo canzonò Lovejoy.  
  
“Non dargli ascolto, Jensen, lo sai che non sono stato io, lo sai benissimo, non dargli ascolto, Jensen, lo sai che non sono stato io, mi con…”  
  
  
  
Mentre trattenevano Jared, cercando di spingerlo a camminare, Jensen fermò il fiume di parole, baciandolo in bocca tenendogli il viso.  
   
  
  
Lo shock degli ufficiali era grandissimo, cosi come quello di John, mentre Lovejoy se la rideva della grossa.  
  
  
“Portatelo via!! Subito!!” gridò John.  
   
  
E lo portarono via, con Jared che era troppo scioccato per gridare ancora.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi se tronco il capitolo cosi, ma sono di fretta, come ormai è d'abitudine O_O e siccome volevo a tutti i costi aggiornare, ho preferito scrivere quello che potevo. Baci :***


	20. Ho l'impressione che finirà in prima pagina comunque, signor Ismay

Quando Jared se ne andò accompagnato dalle guardie e John chiese a Valentine e Lovejoy di lasciarli da soli, Jensen sapeva quello che lo aspettava.  
   
  
Rimase comunque stordito e girò il viso dal’altra parte, quando lo schiaffo di John arrivò come un proiettile.  
  
“Eccola qui la sgualdrinella” disse John piccato.  
  
Jensen non rispose subito. Si limitò a fissarlo con odio.  
  
“Come hai potuto fare una simile schifezza? Baciare quel…quel volgare ladro davanti a tutti, davanti alla mia guardia, agli ufficiali, davanti alla **tua ragazza**! **Un uomo che mi ha derubato!** Perché hai voluto aggiungere anche questa vergogna a….”  
  
 **“Jared non ha rubato un bel niente! È stato quel Lovejoy a metterglielo in tasca!!”**  
  
John lo fissò con sguardo atterrito e bocca spalancata.  
  
“Oseresti ora pure incolpare la mia fedele guardia pur di difendere quel tuo sporco amante…hai perso completamente il senno.”  
  
“Jared è la persona più meravigliosa che io abbia mai conosciuto, e tu vuoi dirmi che non sai che Lovejoy ha libero accesso a queste camere e a queste vetrine, perché ha le chiave per aprirle??”  
  
John lo fissò di nuovo.  
  
  
“Dovresti sceglierti meglio i tuoi collaboratori, **papà**!”  
  
“ **Sta zitto! Non sai di cosa stai parlando! Gli hanno trovato quell’orologio in tasca, è la prova che l’ha rubato, fine della discussione!!”**  
  
“No..è solo la prova che sei cosi furioso perché è il mio amante, da voler condannarlo a tutti i costi, e Lovejoy è con te in questo.” Disse Jensen amaramente.  
  
 **“Non osare rivolgerti a me in questo tono se non vuoi un altro schiaffo!”**  
  
“la mamma avrebbe voluto solo la mia felicità…non avrebbe avuto importanza se fosse con un uomo, lei non odiava gli om…”  
  
 **“Non dire quella parola, tu non sei come loro! E non parlare di tua madre! Lei la sua felicità se l’è trovata altrove, è solamente una…”**  
   
 **“La mamma ti amava!** ” gridò Jensen. **“Lei non se n’è andata perché non ti amava più, ma perché ci amava troppo.** ”  
  
“Stai zitto, non sai quello che dici!!”  
  
“Ho scoperto la verità su questa nave…ho incontrato delle donne che viaggiano su questa nave, elle fanno le infermiere e hanno conosciuto la mamma…lei..era gravemente malata, gli restava poco da vivere e non voleva farci soffrire mettendoci davanti alla sua morte”  
  
“No….” John era sconvolto.  
  
  
“Ha preferito farsi odiare da noi, piuttosto che farci soffrire, papà!”  
  
John crollò su una sedia, tenendosi le mani tra la testa.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, non è possibile, mi stai mentendo!”  
   
  
  
Jensen si inginocchiò davanti al padre. “Puoi ancora chiedergli perdono per tutte le parole cattive che hai detto su di lei. Ella è viva!”  
  
 **“Che cosa??”** John era più esterrefatto di prima.  
  
“Il capitano, è suo fratello, papà, me l’ha raccontato lui stesso! Lui è anche un medico e l’ha curata. È riuscito a guarirla! Lei però provava troppa vergogna a quel punto, per tornare indietro da noi e non ha avuto più il coraggio!”  
  
“No, tutta questa è soltanto una favola…ti stai inventando tutto per…”  
  
  
“Se non credi a me, credi al capitano. Chiedigli tutto quello che vuoi sapere e lui ti risponderà, ma per favore, **per favore,**  non far pagare a me e Jared lo scotto di un amore che credevi finto e invece è più vero che mai.”  
  
“Jensen, figlio mio…quel Jared che tu ami tanto…è un volgare ladro..” disse, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
“Non è cosi, papà, e sono certo che lo sai anche tu…sono stato con lui per tutto il tempo, non può contro ogni logica aver rubato quell’aggeggio…e oltre alla logica, il mio cuore me lo dice…”  
   
John tirò su con il naso. “Non posso credere che Lovejoy, il mio più fedele servitore, mi abbia fatto questo.”  
  
  
“Ti prego, papà, dimmi dove hanno portato Jared, dimmelo….ti prego, siii…..”  
  
John lo fissò. “Sii ancora l’uomo di cui mia madre si era innamorata…” gli disse piano.  
   
  
E John volle esserlo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Jensen stava uscendo in quel momento dalla cabina e cominciò a correre per i corridoi, quando Valentine gli si parò davanti.  
  
“Valentine, ora non ho tempo!” gli disse brusco.  
  
“So quello che hai fatto con lui.” Gli disse lei.  
  
Jensen chiuse gli occhi.  
  
“Valentine, perdonami per tutto, anzi non farlo, non voglio essere perdonato…solo…accetta le mie scuse, non volevo ferirti, ma adesso devo…”  
  
Valentine gli si parò ancora davanti.  
  
  
“Smettiamo di essere ipocriti, vuoi? Tu non ami me, e io non amo te, però ti voglio bene, è impossibile non volertene quando ti si conosce un po’..”  
  
“Valentine…” disse Jensen esasperato, credendo che la ragazza volesse un’altra chance in nome dell’affetto.  
  
“Ascoltami!! Sto solo cercando di dire che…mi sono accorta di tutto, e lo accetto. E lo apprezzo.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Jensen stranito.  
  
“Si. Sai, Jensen, non sono la stupida oca che credi. So cos’è l’amore, anche se devo fingere di non saperlo e di essere solo una stupidotta, per le imposizioni sociali, ma vedendo voi mi sono resa ancora più conto che…non posso sposarti, e sono contenta che hai trovato qualcuno che ti ami davvero e che tu lo corrisponda…”  
  
“Valentine…” disse Jensen. Le sue parole erano belle e confortanti, le apprezzava, ma il tipo stringeva.  
  
  
“Ed è per questo che voglio darti questa..” disse, dandogli una piccola chiave dorata. “l’ho rubata a Lovejoy, non ti servirà a nulla raggiungere la sua piccola cella, se non potrai aprirla.” Disse, strizzandogli l’occhio.  
  
“Valentine, io non ho parole per…grazie.”  
  
“Vai, adesso. Corri da lui.!”  
  
Jensen prese a correre, ma poi si voltò.  
  
  
“Non lo dimenticherò, Valentine, e ti prometto che ti ripagherò. Uscirai da questa vita, perché anche tu meriti di amare e di essere  amata a tua volta!”  
Poi riprese a correre, mentre Valentine lo guardava commossa.  
   
   
   
Fece un po’ di strada, ma incontrò Misha che gli stava correndo dietro a perdifiato.  
  
“Misha, che cosa stai facendo??”  
  
“Senti, Jared me l’ha dato per proteggerlo, prima che Lovejoy vi portasse da vostro padre, quasi come se intuisse che sarebbe successo proprio una cosa simile…” disse, mostrando il bracciale che Jensen gli aveva regalato.  
  
  
Jensen lo guardò adorante. Ecco allora dov’era. Era rimasto sorpreso quando Lovejoy trovò solo l’orologio, e il bracciale no.  Si chiese se Jared l’avesse…  
  
  
“Io pensavo che Jared l’avesse dimenticato sulla macchina..”  
“Per quanto ci tenesse al punto da affidarlo a me? Dimenticarlo? Andiamo!” disse Misha, restituendoglielo.  
  
“è troppo importante per voi. Dovevo ridarvelo, nel caso che…sai, vista l’emergenza…”  
Jensen lo fissò.  
  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Misha. Ne usciremo. Ne usciremo tutti. **Vivi.”**  
  
“Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione, amico mio. me lo auguro davvero tanto.” Disse MIsha.  
   
Jensen si voltò sorridendo. Misha l’aveva chiamato **amico mio.** Considerava anche lui amico, come Jared. Senti un calore irradiargli in tutto il petto. Poi riprese  a correre.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Intanto in un’altra sala, il signor Andrews, il capitano Bobby, il signor Ismay e un altro ufficiale, stavano parlando, mentre il signor Andrews faceva srotolare la cartina del Titanic sul tavolo, per spiegare la gravità della situazione.  
   
“In dieci minuti quattro metri e mezzo d’acqua nel gavone di prua, in tutte e tre le stive e nel locale della caldaia 6” diceva Andrews.  
  
  
“Esatto, signore.” Disse l’ufficiale.  
  
“Quando potremmo riprendere a navigare?” chiese il signor Ismay.  
  
“Sono già cinque i compartimenti allagati, può sopportare uno squarcio e rimanere a galla con quattro compartimenti allagati, ma non cinque, **non cinque!”** disse Andrews.  
  
“Mentre affonda a prua, l’acqua passerà sopra le paretie del ponte E, arrivando fino a poppa.” Disse Andrews, passando le mani sulla cartina per far capire meglio. “E non c’è nessun modo per impedirlo!”  
  
“Le pompe…se le apriamo…” disse Bobby.  
  
“Le pompe fanno si guadagnare tempo, ma solo pochi minuti..da questo momento, qualunque cosa facciamo, il Titanic è destinato ad affondare.” Disse Andrews amareggiato.  
  
“Che cosa?? Ma questa nave non può affondare!!” disse Ismay.  
  
“ **è fatta di ferro, signore! Le assicuro che può affondare!** E affonderà….” Disse Andrews  
  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Un’ora, due al massimo…”  
  
“Quante sono le persone a bordo, signor Mardoc?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Duemiladuecento anime, signore.”  
  
  
Bobby chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Poi si voltò verso Ismay. “Ho l’impressione che finirà in prima pagina comunque, signor Ismay.”


	21. Per Gabriel

“INDOSSARE IL SALVAGENTE! INDOSSARE IL SALVAGENTE!” stavano dicendo i vari ufficiali, irrompendo nelle varie classi del Titanic.  
  
  
“Ma che sta succedendo?” cercavano di chiedere le persone. “Indossare il salvagente e basta.” Rispondevano loro, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni.  
   
John aveva comunque saputo dell’iceberg, e riusci a fermare il capitano che si muoveva agitato per le sale.  
  
“Signor capitano, signor capitano!”  
  
Bobby si voltò.  
  
“Ho sentito dell’iceberg, e lo vedo anche nei suoi occhi. Mio figlio è appena scappato a perdifiato per andare in aiuto ad un suo amico. La prego, mi dica la verità.”  
  
Bobby lo prese da parte e gli disse:  
  
“La nave affonderà. Tra un’ora o poco più, tutto questo si ritroverà sul fondo dell’Atlantico.”  
  
“No….” John era scioccato.  
  
“La prego, avvisi solo chi deve. Non voglio essere ritenuto responsabile di una sicura crisi di panico, e….”  
  
“Jensen….oddio…” disse John.  
  
“Jensen? E' suo figlio?? Oddio, lei…è John? Il…” disse il capitano.  
  
“Si, sono il marito di Mary. Jensen mi ha raccontato tutto. A quanto pare siamo cognati. Mi dispiace che siamo venuti a conoscerci in circostanze cosi…” diceva John.  
  
“Non c’è tempo per le chiacchiere, signore. Ho parlato con suo figlio qualche giorno fa. Lui l’ha…informata di quel piccolo problema con le scialuppe, vero?” chiese Andrews, che si era unito a loro proprio adesso.  
  
 **“Quale problema?”** chiese John inorridito.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Pochi minuti dopo, un ufficiale andò dal capitano per informarlo che la Carpazia era l’unica che aveva risposto alla chiamata dell’SOS  
  
“Dicono che possono essere qui tra quattro ore, signore!”  
  
 **“QUATTRO ORE???”** chiese Bobby inorridito.  
  
“Signore, siamo pronti a far calare le scialuppe. Non sarebbe meglio far salire le donne e i bambini per primi?” chiese un altro ufficiale.   
  
“Si…donne e bambini per primi…” disse Bobby ancora sotto shock.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nel frattempo, Jared stava guardando l’oblò della cabina su cui era ammanettato con le braccia contro una delle tubature.  
  
Poi si voltò a guardare Lovejoy che lo fissava con un ghigno, seduto a una sedia, facendo rotolare avanti e indietro i proiettili della sua pistola, per diletto.  
  
Poi li mise dentro e si rivolse a Jared.  
  
“Sai, credo proprio che questa nave affonderà.” Gli disse.  
  
“Perché hai fatto credere che ho rubato quell’orologio? Che cosa ti ho fatto per meritare…neanche ti conosco!” disse Jared.  
  
Il pugno di Lovejoy arrivò dritto in pieno viso e Jared credette di stare per svenire, ma senti lo stesso il discorso seguente.  
  
“Non te l’ha spiegato nessuno, caro angioletto, che le colpe dei padri ricadono sui figli?”  
  
“Io…io non capisco…è tantissimo tempo che non vedo mio padre…cosa può…”  
  
“Oh no, no…non **tuo padre** , il padre di **Jensen!”**  
  
“è con lui che ce l’hai…quello che hai fatto a me è solo un modo per colpire lui…ma che cosa c’entra Jensen??”  
   
“Lascia che ti racconti una storia.” Disse Lovejoy. “Avevo un compagno, una volta. Era l’aria che respiravo, il mio nutrimento. Proprio come sembra che Jensen lo è per te. Eravamo felici. Purtroppo conoscemmo John, che era un appassionato di caccia! Spesso John chiedeva al mio compagno di andare a caccia con lui, ma un giorno, vennero attaccati da un orso!”  
  
“Ma che…”  
  
“L’orso mise fuori uso i fucili. Nella macchina ce n’erano degli altri, ma tempo che John riusci a raggiungere la macchina, l’orso si era già divertito un po’ con il corpo del mio povero Gabriel. John sparò all’orso, credendo che ormai il povero Gabriel era morto, ma cosi non fu. Fini in coma. **Tutto perché non l’ha aiutato subito e l’ha abbandonato li!”**  
  
“Jensen non ha nessuna colpa per….”  
  
“Si senti in colpa il bastardo! Si è offerto di addossarsi tutte le cure per Gabriel, mi ha offerto un lavoro ben retribuito, credendo di scontare cosi la sua colpa, ma **niente**  potrà mai ripagarmi di questi **cinque anni** nel dolore, aspettando che da un momento all’altro il mio povero Gabriel si svegli e torni da me.”  
  
“Comprendo il tuo dolore, ma cosi saremo solo io e Jensen a pagare!”  
  
“Non è cosi, dopo essermi vendicato di voi, mi vendicherò di lui, stai pure tranquillo. Avrò la mia vendetta completa!”  
  
“Sei pazzo! Fare del male a noi, non ti restituirà Gabriel! Lui non amerebbe la persona che diventerai se facessi questo!”  
   
Jared si beccò un altro pugno.  
  
  
“Quello che vuole e desidera Gabriel non conta più niente attaccato ad una macchina e ad un respiratore che lo tengono in vita, per cinque anni. Non potrà mai odiarmi, perché non tornerà mai più da me. Ma puoi star certo che la sua vita sarà vendicata con altre!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nel frattempo, John aveva ricevuto una chiamata nella sua cabina.  
  
“ **Cosa??? Ne è sicuro???”** chiese, sbalordito.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Merda, oh, merda!!!!” diceva Jared vedendo l’acqua cominciare ad infiltrarsi nella cabina dove era rinchiuso, e cominciare ad allagare il pavimento.  
  
Lovejoy era sparito, lasciandolo solo.  
  
Cercò di arrampicarsi più che poteva contro la tubatura alla quale era ammanettato. Cercò di spingere le manette contro di essa, ma non serviva a niente.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared stava correndo per i corridoi, mentre Misha aveva raggiunto gli ascensori.  
  
Aveva visto l’acqua arrivare più velocemente di quanto pensasse, e capi che non poteva aspettare. Doveva raggiungere Jared e Jensen per essere sicuro che ce la facessero.  
  
Arrivò all’ascensore, ma la guardia disse:  
  
“Mi dispiace, signore, ma gli ascensori sono fuori servizio.”  
   
Misha lo guardò e poi sbottò:  
  
 **“Maledizione, ho chiuso con le buone maniere! Portami subito giù!”** disse, spingendolo, e il ragazzo obbedi subito.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Dai, dai, dai….” Diceva Jared, cercando di togliersi le manette.  
  
Guardò l’acqua arrivare, in lacrime.  
   
   
   
L’ascensore si fermò, ma l’acqua quasi li sommerse.  
  
“Io torno su!”  
  
“No! No!!!” gridò Misha.  
  
Usci fuori.  
  
“Signore, torni qui!! Io torno su! Io torno su!” gridò la guardia, spaventata, e cosi fece.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Le luci si stavano per spegnere e Jensen faticava a vedere.  
“  
“JAREEEEEED! JAREEEEEED!”  
  
“JENSEEEEEEEN!” Jared non poteva crederci.  
  
“JAREEEEED!”  
  
“JENSEN SONO QUI DENTRO! SONO QUI DENTRO, SONO QUI DENTRO!”  
  
“JARED!”  
  
“JENSEN!”  
   
  
  
Jensen era finalmente entrato nella cabina.  
  
“Jared , mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto!!” disse, baciandolo.  
  
“è stato quel Lovejoy ha mattermelo in tasca!”  
  
“Lo so, lo so, lo so.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Ascolta, Jensen, devi trovare la seconda chiave. Guarda in quello stipetto li.” Disse jared indicando una piccola vetrinetta con un sacco di chiavi. “è piccola e argentata.”  
  
“Queste sono tutte di ottone!!”  
  
“Controlla qui!!” disse Jared, indicando la scrivania.  
   
  
  
Jensen si avvicinò e per l’agitazione sradicò il cassetto dalla scrivania.  
  
“Come l’hai scoperto, Jensen?” chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen lo guardò.  
  
“Non l’ho scoperto. L’ho sempre saputo.”  
   
   
   
*  
  
“Non c’è nessuna chiave!! Non c’è nessuna chiave!!”  
  
“Va bene, Jensen, ascolta. Devi andare a cercare aiuto. Mi fido di te. Andrà tutto bene.”  
  
Jensen voleva piangere, ma doveva resistere. Per Jared.  
  
“Torno subito.” gli disse, dandogli un fuggevole bacio.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Salti tu o salto io

Jensen usci subito e cominciò a percorrere i corridoi allagati. I suoi vestiti erano inzuppati e l’acqua gli arrivava alle caviglie, ma non si fermò.  
  
  
  
“C’è NESSUNO? C’è NESSUNO??”  
  
Jensen trovò Misha in un corridoio fortunatamente ancora asciutto.  
  
“Misha! Dio, ti ringrazio…dobbiamo aiutare Jared, lui…”  
  
“Lo so, lo so. Vieni con me.” Disse Misha, che era molto sollevato di averlo trovato.  
  
Misha puntò dritto verso una corda arrotolata vicino a una teca con un’estintore all’interno.  
  
Fracassò la tela con la corda e prese l’estintore.  
  
“Come lo sapevi?”  
  
“Far parte della squadra dei ragazzi delle sala macchine ha i suoi vantaggi…come sapere che quando il sottoufficiale arresta qualcuno, difficilmente tiene le chiavi nella stanza con lui.” Disse Misha, e si accorse con orrore, che era stato anche per quello che si era mosso a inseguirli. Meno male che l’aveva fatto! Cosa sarebbe successo se non l’avesse fatto? Preferi non pensarci.  
  
  
“Sei un angelo!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Vediamo ora di liberare il tuo. Anzi, il nostro. Vuoi?” gli chiese Misha, strizzandogli l’occhio.  
   
  
Si apprestarono a ridiscendere le scale per tornare giù e videro che l’acqua aveva quasi raggiunto il soffitto.  
  
“Dio mio…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Coraggio, Jensen” gli disse Misha, e scesero.  
   
Era tutto buio, e Jensen e Misha dovevano arrampicarsi alle tubature per proseguire. Oramai nuotavano per farsi strada.  
   
   
Riuscirono a raggiungere la cabina in cui c’era Jared, in lacrime.  
  
Tutti i mobili e cassetti galleggiavano nell’acqua.  
  
“Jared, amore mio!”  
  
“Jensen!! MIsha!”  
   
  
  
Vedere Jared cosi terrorizzato e in lacrime, gli spezzò il cuore. Gli diede subito un bacio.  
  
“Jensen, liberalo e bacialo dopo!!” lo spronò Misha.  
  
“Si, si! Scusatemi! Scusa, amore!”  
  
Jared lo guardò con uno sguardo colmo d’amore.  
  
Jensen stava per colpire con l’ascia, ma Misha lo fermò.  
  
“Fermo. Distanzia le mani. Un po’ di più. Non fargli del male.” Gli disse Misha piano.  
  
“Jensen…ascolta, io mi fido di te…” disse Jared.  
  
Jensen prese un respiro forte e agitato colpi.  
   
  
  
Riusci a spezzare le manette, e tutti e tre gridarono.  
  
“Ce l’hai fatta, amore mio, ce l’hai fatta!!” gridò Jared, abbracciando Jensen.  
  
“Presto, dobbiamo fuggire di qui!!” disse Misha.  
  
Mentre stavano uscendo, Jensen parlò.  
  
“Jared…è stato Misha a prendere l’estintore.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
Jared sorrise a Misha e abbracciò anche lui.  
  
“Andiamo, andiamo. Non abbiamo tempo per questo.” Lo scrollò Misha, ma sorrideva.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Intanto il capitano era andato furioso verso una guardia che aveva appena calato una scialuppa.  
  
“Signor Etoilè, perché le scialuppe vengono messe in acqua mezze vuote??”  
  
“Ecco, signore…”  
  
“Guardi li! Appena venti persone per una scialuppa che può portarne sessantacinque! E ne ho vista una con solamente dodici persone! Dodici!!!”  
  
“Ecco, signore, noi non eravamo sicuri del peso, ecco…queste scialuppe potrebbero cedere”  
  
“Sciocchezze!! Sono state collaudate con il peso di settanta uomini, ora carichi al massimo queste scialuppe, signor Etoliè, per l’amor di dio!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared, Jensen e Misha arrivarono ad un cancello, ma le guardie si rifiutavano di lasciar passare i passeggeri di terza classe.  
  
“Per l’amor di Dio! Fateci passare, ci sono donne e bambini quaggiù!!” gridò Misha  
  
“Tornate alla scala principale, tutto verrà sistemato. Tornate li.” Ripeteva la guardia, come una cantilena.  
  
“ **FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, APRI QUESTO MALEDETTO CANCELLO!!”** Gridò Jensen, cercando di forzarlo.  
  
Misha e Jared si mossero verso una panchina.  
  
  
“Jensen, aiutaci, si, anche voi, grazie!!” disse Jared, mentre sia Jensen sia altri accorrevano.  
   
Grazie al loro aiuto riuscirono  a sradicare la panchina.  
   
  
  
“Fermi, fermi!!” diceva la guardia.  
  
“UNO – DUE – TREEE!” gridarono in coro Misha, Jared e Jensen, spingendo la panchina contro il cancello.  
  
“ANCORA!!” gridò Jensen.  
   
E il cancello cedette del tutto, mentre la gente usciva.  
   
   
   
Jared, Jensen e Misha riuscirono a salire sul ponte.  
  
“Non ci sono più scialuppe!!” disse Jared basito.  
  
“Colonnello, ci sono scialuppe da quella parte?” chiese Jensen ad un signore con la bombetta.  
  
“No, signori, ma c’è ancora qualche scialuppa da quella parte più avanti, fate presto.” Disse l’uomo.  
   
   
   
   
Jared e Jensen stavano guardando le scialuppe.  
  
“Sono solo per le donne e i bambini…” disse Jensen triste.  
  
“Almeno siamo insieme..” disse Jared, prendendogli la mano e Jensen la intrecciò con la sua.  
   
   
  
“Jensen!!!”  
  
“Papà!!” Dov'è Valentine?" chiese Jensen, buttandoglisi tra le braccia.  
  
“è già scesa con una scialuppa, l'hanno spinta a forza. Era preoccupatissima per te e anch'io!! Ero talmente preoccupato per te!” gli disse, toccandogli il viso. “Naturalmente sono contento anche che tu stia bene, Jared, anzi perdonami per quel piccolo disguido.” Gli sorrise.  
  
“Papà, le scialuppe solo solo per le donne e i bambini, lo sai, vero?” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
“Ho fatto un accordo con un ufficiale dall’altra parte della nave. Esso, fa passare gli uomini. Andiamo, Jensen, presto.”  
  
“No!! Non me ne vado senza di lui!” disse Jensen, aggrappandosi a Jared.  
  
“Ho fatto anch’io quell’accordo e ne ho fatto uno anche per il signor Padalecki e il signor Collins per farmi perdonare il mio…beh…momento di follia…”  
  
“Visto? C’è una scialuppa che mi aspetta. Và.!” Disse Jared.  
  
“Papà, quest’uomo voleva fargli del male, non credergli, lui voleva…” diceva Jensen, ma John non voleva ascoltare.  
  
“John sa molto bene cosa si prova ad amare troppo qualcuno e ad essere divorati dall’odio, non è vero, John?” gli chiese Lovejoy  con tono viscido.  
  
“No, io non posso…” disse Jensen, ma venne praticamente spintonato sia da John che da Jared a salire su quella scialuppa.  
  
“Jared, nooooo.” Diceva Jensen in lacrime, cercando di aggrapparsi alla sua mano, mentre veniva portato sulla scialuppa.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen guardava l’amore della sua vita dall’alto, mentre la scialuppa veniva calata.  
  
Non poteva essere. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato per stare insieme, non poteva credere che stare per essere diviso da lui definitivamente, in quel modo.  
   
   
   
   
“Siete bravi a mentire.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Bravo quasi quanto voi.” Disse Lovejoy.  
  
“Non c’è nessun accordo, vero?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Oh si che c’è, l’accordo che **io**  ho fatto per Jensen, e il mio, ma voi non ne trarrete nessun beneficio. “  
  
John, Jared e Misha lo fissarono.  
  
“Vinco sempre io, signori. In un modo o nell’altro.” Concluse Lovejoy.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen, ignaro di tutto, guardò Jared, che solo per un breve attimo, si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di tristezza, ma poi cercò di ripristinare un sorriso di accettazione.  
  
A Jensen però bastò quel singolo attimo, e quando Jared si lasciò sfuggire anche uno sguardo pieno di struggente amore nei suoi confronti, Jensen crollò del tutto.  
  
Fece un sospiro e si avvicinò velocemente con uno scatto fulmineo al bordo della scialuppa.  
  
“Jensen!” disse Jared preoccupato.  
  
E poi si buttò letteralmente dalla scialuppa, arrampicandosi sul parapetto.  
  
“ **JENSEN, CHE STAI FACENDO??”**  
  
  
le persone accorsero subito per aiutare Jensen a scendere dall’altra parte.  
  
 **“NOOOO!”** disse Jared tendendo una mano, con un urlo strozzato di tutto quell’amore che provava per lui, vedendolo correre a perdifiato, scomparendo alla vista.  
  
  
E poi corse anche lui, desiderando nient’altro che andargli incontro.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo so,è una scena struggentissima...prometto di aggiornare presto :))


	23. I due fratellini

Correvano entrambi, dirigendosi verso la grande sala.  
  
  
  
Jared correva a perdifiato scendendo la scala principale, e quando scese gli ultimi gradini, si ritrovò Jensen a pochi passi che correva anch’esso, e gli si buttò tra le braccia con impeto.  
  
“Jensen!!!”  
  
Jared baciò il viso di Jensen, tenendogli stretto il viso tra le mani  
  
  
“Jensen, sei pazzo, perché l’hai fatto? Sei pazzo!” e nel mentre piangeva e continuava a baciarlo.  
  
Anche Jensen piangeva. Gli teneva il viso tra le mani.  
  
“Perché l’hai fatto, perché?” chiese, sempre piangendo, Jared.  
  
  
“Salti o salto io, giusto?” gli chiese Jensen, sorridendo.  
  
“Giusto!” disse Jared sorridendo.  
   
  
  
Poi si abbracciarono. Si abbracciarono stretti. Era un abbraccio che mozzava il respiro, che avrebbe fatto gridare le stelle e commuovere gli unicorni.  
  
  
 Jared strofinò la testa contro il suo collo, e poi lo strinse di più a sé, mentre Jensen diceva ancora sommessamente:  
  
“Ti amo. Non potevo andare via. Non potevo…”  
  
E poi gli ridiede finalmente il cuore dell’oceano.  
  
Mentre glielo rimetteva, gli diceva: “Non toglierlo mai più!” mentre Jared gli dava un intenso bacio sulla guancia.  
   
   
Misha osservava i due amanti romantici scambiarsi dolci effusioni a pochi passi, e sorrideva, mentre Lovejoy assisteva alla scena da sopra la scalinata.  
  
Aveva sul viso un’espressione furiosa.  
  
John lo vide da lontano e gli andò incontro.  
  
“Spicer, lasciali stare, c’è qualcosa che devo dirti, prima….”  
  
Ma lo sguardo di John si fece di puro terrore quando vide che Lovejoy stava puntando la pistola contro i due giovani.  
  
“NOOOOO!” gridò John.  
  
“ **Attenti!!”**  gridò Misha, che si era accorto anche lui della pistola di Lovejoy.  
  
Jared spostò Jensen velocemente, ma per fortuna Lovejoy li mancò anche grazie alla prontezza di spirito di suo padre, che deviò la pistola di Lovejoy.  
  
  
Lovejoy sparò un altro colpo, poi un altro, e un altro, ma li mancò sempre, mentre scendevano forsennatamente per le scale.  
  
  
“NO! NON FARAI DEL MALE A MIO FIGLIO!” diceva John, cercando di togliergli la pistola.  
  
  
Lovejoy lottò duramente per tenerla, e un colpo parti e colpi John in pieno petto, che cadde a terra.  
   
  
  
“ **PAPà NOOOOOOOO!”** l’urlo di Jensen squarciò l’aria, mentre Jared e Misha cercavano di tenerlo.  
  
  
“Io…io non volevo…” disse Lovejoy, che sembrava sinceramente pentito. “Ma non mi hai lasciato scelta…questo è stato tutta colpa mia…se non mi avessi privato di Gabriel, io….”  
  
  
“S- Spicer…il tuo…Gabriel è….vivo…si è…risvegliato…”  
  
“NO! STAI MENTENDO!” gridò Lovejoy terrorizzato.  
  
  
“Ero venuto per…dirti questo…Gabriel è sveglio…la sua prima parola è stata… **”Spicer** ”. Il tuo nome….”  
  
 **“NOOOOOO, NON è POSSIBILE!”** gridò Lovejoy in lacrime.  
  
  
“Che…dio abbia pietà di te…e della tua anima….” Disse John boccheggiante.  
   
“PAPààààààààààààà!” gridava Jensen. “BASTARDO!!” aggiunse, mentre Misha e Jared lo portavano via a forza, scappando.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jared, Jensen e Misha correvano, superando anche la sala ristorante. Era tutto allagato. I tavoli galleggiavano letteralmente, tutti rovesciati. I piatti avevano fatto la stessa fine.  
  
Scesero altre scale e sentirono le voci di due bambini piangere.  
  
  
  
“Deeeeeean, ho pauraaaaa!”  
  
“Sammy, Sammy. Sammyyyy, non piangere!”  
   
  
Il più grande dei due doveva avere al massimo otto anni e stringeva a sé il fratellino, anche se erano terrorizzati tutti e due.  
   
  
“Non possiamo lasciarli.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Muoviamoci!” disse Jensen.  
   
Misha afferrò il bambino più piccolo e Jensen il bambino più grande. Li presero al volo.  
   
“Correte! Correteeeeeeeee!!” gridava Misha.  
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa nave non si sbriga più ad affondare ahhahha.
> 
> Soccombo!
> 
> Aiuto! Coff!! 
> 
> Bene, ora sappiamo che Gabriel è vivo...ma chissà se Lovejoy vivrà per vederlo? Sarebbe davvero il colmo che ora che è tornato alla vita, soccombe lui xd
> 
> E John con Mary?
> 
> E i due fratellini Sam e Dean?
> 
> E Misha?
> 
> E Jared e Jensen?
> 
> E i fantagenitori?
> 
> E le tontemucche??
> 
> Ahahhahh ciao!!! Scusate, ma non riesco a scrivere di più O______O


	24. Straziante

La luce si stava spegnendo sempre di più a intermittenza e Jared, Jensen e Misha cercavano di farsi strada con il livello dell’acqua che si alzava sempre di più. Se restavano troppo tempo in quelle condizioni rischiavano seriamente di affogare.  
  
I bambini piangevano.  
  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente metterli in salvi” disse Jared.  
  
  
  
Arrivarono ad una scalinata mentre tutto alle loro spalle era nient’altro che acqua, e si lasciarono prendere dal panico quando videro che li portava ad un cancello **chiuso**.  
  
  
  
“ODDIO NO, ODDIO NO!  
  
“AIUTOOOOOO!”  
  
  
I bambini continuavano a piangere.  
  
  
“Forziamo il cancello, dobbiamo forzarlo!” diceva Jensen disperato. “Jared, per favore, tieni il bambino!”  
   
  
  
L’acqua stava già arrivando anche da quella parte e i ragazzi dovevano lottare per mantenere il controllo e non lasciarsi prendere dal panico.  
  
  
“Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.” Diceva Jared, baciando le teste dei due fratellini.  
   
Nel panico totale, arrivò **Lovejoy**.  
   
I volti dei tre ragazzi erano basiti. Non riuscivano neanche a parlare.  
  
  
“La prego, ci sono dei bambini tra noi, loro non c’entrano, loro…” disse Misha sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
   
  
  
I ragazzi non seppero se furono le suppliche di Misha, oppure Lovejoy fu mosso lo stesso da un sentimento di pietà. Fatto sta che credettero che si stesse già muovendo verso di loro, prima di sentire le suppliche di Misha.  
  
  
Lovejoy in quanto servitore, aveva un passepartout dei cancelli.  
  
Si mosse con agitazione, prendendo le chiavi , che fortunatamente aveva in tasca.  
  
“Non fate bere l’acqua ai bambini!” li raccomandò.  
  
  
Apri velocemente il cancello e poi scappò alla velocità della luce, senza voltarsi.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misha, Jared e Jensen riuscirono ad uscire e salirono precipitosamente le scale e poi arrivarono sul ponte.  
  
  
“Misha, devi mettere in salvo i bambini!!” continuavano a dire Jared e Jensen.  
  
  
“Come posso fare? Io…..”  
  
“La scialuppa, presto. Di loro che sono figli tuoi e ti lasceranno passare, è l’unico modo per salvare te e loro!” disse Jensen.  
  
  
“E voi??? Io…io non vi lascio!”  
  
“Possono fare uno strappo per il padre, non per altri…e noi…non credo riusciresti a convincere uno a lasciare l’altro, senza incatenarci.” Disse Jared, sorridendo a Jensen.  
  
  
Misha li guardò con sguardo triste.  
   
“Forza, muoviti!” disse Jared, spingendolo.  
  
“Signore, signore, è il padre di questi due bambini. non ha altro che loro!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Ragazzi, nooooo.”  
  
“Forza, fatelo passare!” disse la guardia, mentre lo spingeva a salire.  
  
“Schhhh va tutto bene. “ lo tranquillizzarono Jared e Jensen, cercando di sorridere, ma tutti e tre piangevano.  
  
  
“Ragazzi….vi voglio bene, dovete salvarvi.” Disse Misha, piangente, abbracciando i due bambini sulla scialuppa.  
  
  
“Ci salveremo, Mish, te lo promettiamo, ti tormenteremo per sempre.” Disse Jared, anche se dentro di sé il suo cuore faceva crac.  
  
  
  
“Vi prego, fate un accordo con qualcuno, prendete una scialuppa…..” gridava ancora Misha, mentre la sua scialuppa veniva calata e aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
  
Non voleva lasciarli, ma comprendeva che forse sarebbe stato più facile per loro cavarsela, se avevano meno persone di cui preoccuparsi.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo mi fa piangere ogni volta che lo rileggo o.o


	25. Le suppliche che salvano una vita

Jensen e Jared erano tornati indietro a cercare di recuperare John, il padre di Jensen, pregando che fosse ancora vivo.  
  
Il livello dell’acqua, fortunatamente, non era ancora a un livello tale da impedire loro di salire.  
  
  
  
  
 **“Non c’è, non c’è!!”** gridava Jensen.  
  
“Jensen.”  
  
“ Forse è ancora vivo..dobbiamo cercarlo…dobbiamo trovarlo…dobbiamo…”  
  
“Jensen…aveva…un proiettile in corpo. Non può esser andato lontano…e se è cosi, vuol dire che la marea…” disse Jared desolato.  
  
Jensen lo abbracciò, piangendo.  
  
“Lovejoy…quel figlio di puttana..” singhiozzò Jensen.  
   
   
   
Jared e Jensen tornarono sul ponte, correndo, ma Jensen lo fermò, quando vide il capitano dirigersi con sguardo assente verso la sala comando e chiudersi dentro.  
  
“No….” disse Jensen, seguendolo, subito seguito da Jared.  
  
“Signor capitano….Bobby…” disse Jensen, entrando.  
  
“Lasciatemi solo…” disse con una voce flebile.  
  
“Non tenterà nemmeno di salvarsi?”  
  
“Oh, Jensen…”  
  
  
Il suo sguardo però cambiò, quando vide le lacrime sul volto del giovane.  
  
“Jensen…” disse ancora, sorpreso.  
  
“Signor capitano…Bobby…il mio…ragazzo…ha appena perso un padre. Faccia che non perda nessun altro, la prego…” lo scongiurò Jared.  
  
“John….” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Ti prego…” disse Jensen.  
   
Bobby si riscosse e abbracciò i due giovani forte.  
  
E usci assieme a loro.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Non lasciare mai la mia mano

Jared e Jensen cominciarono a correre per la nave, in compagnia di Bobby.  
  
Tutt’intorno, il panico!  
  
L’aria della notte era fredda, gelida, le persone correvano agitate in preda alla paura, con i salvagenti indosso.  
  
Incontrarono Andrews, che si scusò, mortificato.  
  
  
  
“Mi dispiace di non averle costruito una nave più robusta.” Disse, rivolto a Jensen.  
   
Andrews era un uomo distinto e modesto, gentile. Un uomo buono. Il tono della voce con cui si era scusato, era cosi struggente che Jensen lo abbracciò.  
  
“Andrews, probabilmente era destino…” disse Jensen sconsolato.  
  
“Prendete i salvagenti.” Disse Andrews, porgendone due a Jared e Jensen e poi ripresero a correre insieme.  
   
Nel frattempo la poppa della nave si spezzò in due tronconi,  e s’innalzò a picco sull’acqua.  
  
  
Nella confusione generale, Jensen e Jared persero Bobby e Andrews tra la folla.  
   
“No!!! BOBBYYYY!” gridò Jensen disperato, mentre Jared lo teneva.  
  
  
“Jensen, no! Fermati!” lo trattenne Jared.  
  
“Lasciami! Non possiamo perderlo, non…”  
  
“Amore!” disse Jared, mettendogli il viso tra le mani. “Amore, ascoltami, ti prego. Siamo in una situazione d’emergenza, non possiamo voltarci, non possiamo…”  
  
  
“Jared…” disse Jensen, triste, ma rassegnato.  
   
  
Tutt’intorno, le persone cadevano dalla nave e finivano in acqua e gridavano.  
  
Jensen cercava di non guardare, mentre Jared gli stringeva forte la mano, incitandolo ad andare avanti.  
   
Il troncone di poppa era quasi a novanta gradi sull’acqua e Jared e Jensen riuscirono a raggiungere il parapetto in cima alla poppa, assieme a molti altri. Si fermarono, finendo abbracciati.  
   
  
  
“E vidi un nuovo cielo e una nuova terra, perché il cielo di prima e la terra di prima se ne sono andati” diceva la voce di un prete, poco più sotto.  
   
  
  
  
Jensen e Jared si abbracciarono stretti. Guardavano le donne con i loro bambini, altre donne piangere, e gli dispiaceva per loro.  
  
“Jared, è qui che ci siamo conosciuti!” disse Jensen, sorridendogli.  
  
Jared lo guardò, sorridendogli, e gli diede un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
   
   
Alcuni uomini non riuscivano ad aggrapparsi sufficientemente al parapetto e caddero rovinosamente dalla nave.  
  
Jared rabbrividi e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Jensen lo guardò. Jared aveva fatto cosi tanto per lui, che, a volte si dimenticava che era più piccolo di lui.  
  
  
“Piccolo, stai tranquillo, non permetterò che ti faccia del male. Non lo permetterò, ti proteggerò io!” gli disse, accarezzandolo.  
  
Queste parole suonarono strane sia a Jensen che le pronunciava, sia a Jared stesso, ma il giovane si commosse.  
  
Jared aveva fatto cosi tanto per lui, ora spettava a Jensen essere forte per lui.  
   
Le luci si spensero del tutto, la nave era tutta inclinata e iniziò ad affondare verticalmente.  
  
La nave non era progettata per sopportare una simile pressione, quindi cominciò a spaccarsi.  
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen subirono un contraccolpo molto forte quando la prua cadde all’indietro e poi tornò su.  
   
A quel punto anche la prua stava per affondare lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente.  
  
“Presto, Jared, scavalca!” disse Jensen, porgendogli la mano, dopo aver scavalcato il parapetto.  
  
“Che cosa??”  
  
“Coraggio, dammi la mano!! Si, cosi, non ti lascerò andare! Forza, ti tengo!”  
  
“Si!” rispose Jared.  
  
Jared e Jensen scavalcarono cosi il parapetto in cima alla poppa, aspettando che la nave si inabissi.  
   
“Ci siamo!” disse Jensen, vedendo la prua che stava colando a picco.  
  
“Jensen…” disse con voce strozzata Jared.  
  
“Ci sono io con te, Jared, non ti lascio!” disse Jensen aggrappandosi al parapetto, ma premendo il suo corpo contro la schiena di Jared.  
  
  
“La nave ci trascinerà giù. Quando te lo dico io, trattieni il fiato più che puoi!” disse Jensen, stringendogli la mano.  
  
“Si!”  
  
“E non lasciare la mia mano!”  
  
Jared annui, senza riuscire a parlare.  
  
“Ce la faremo, Jared, te lo prometto!”  
  
“Pronto? Pronto? Adesso!!!” gridò Jensen  
  
La nave scompari completamente dentro l’acqua e Jared e Jensen trattennero il respiro, preparandosi a quello che sarebbe successo.  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	27. Non dimenticare questa promessa

Jared e Jensen finirono sott’acqua.  
  
Le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate, mentre galleggiavano sott’acqua.  
  
Jensen senti Jared aggrapparsi a lui per non finire separati, ma la presa era poco salda, non riusciva….  
  
L’acqua l’avrebbe trascinato via, lontano da lui.  
  
Non seppe neanche come riusci ad avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava a Jared, per baciarlo.  
  
Un bacio sotto l’acqua gelida che perforava le loro pelli.  
  
Tornarono su, piano, riemergendo in quel modo, mentre si stavano ancora baciando.  
   
  
  
  
Purtroppo la magia di quel momento si interruppe bruscamente quando riemersero dall’acqua.  
  
Tutt’intorno gente che gridava, che si agitava intorno a loro.  
  
Era il caos. Era la fine del mondo. Era l’inferno.  
  
Ma erano insieme.  
  
  
  
Jared lo abbracciò.  
  
“Nuota Jensen, dobbiamo nuotare!” lo incitò.  
   
  
Nuotarono per un po’, anche se l’acqua era gelida e faceva loro del male.  
  
Jared gli indicò una superficie marrone che galleggiava, che altro non era che una testiera del letto.  
  
Jensen sali sopra, aiutato da Jared, ma quando anche Jared cercò di salire, la testiera si ribaltò.  
  
“Va bene, va bene. Rimani tu li. Rimani tu.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Jared, no!” disse Jensen  
  
“Si, si. Ti prego. Ti prego.”  
  
“No, allora sali tu!” replicò Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, basta!”  
  
“Si, BASTA! Sali!!”  
   
  
  
Jared sali tristemente e rimase a guardare Jensen che lo guardava, sorridendo tristemente, di quella piccola vittoria.  
  
Jared aveva studiato medicina, sapeva che un corpo umano non poteva sopravvivere a lungo nell’acqua ghiacciata e le smorfie di dolore di Jensen, lo terrorizzavano.  
  
  
Ridiscese dalla testiera e tornò da lui, tra le sue braccia.  
  
  
  
“Jared, no! Che cosa stai facendo??” chiese Jensen, gemendo.  
  
“Salti tu o salto io, ricordi?” gli chiese sorridendo, abbracciandolo per donargli calore.  
  
“Jared…” ora Jensen sembrava quasi voler piangere.  
  
  
A Jared invece venne da piangere sul serio, quando vide due ragazzi, un uomo e una donna, occupare la testiera del letto che poco prima avevano visto loro.  
  
  
  
Ovviamente la testiera maledetta non fu magnanima neanche con loro.  
  
  
Il ragazzo fece poi salire la ragazza, come Jensen aveva fatto con lui, e lei accettò.  
  
Lei però restò su.  
   
  
  
  
“Se tu…mi avessi ascoltato….adesso ci saresti tu li sopra.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“ Ma non sarei con te! Non avrei mai potuto farti questo.” Gli disse Jared, stringendolo.  
  
“Jared…ti amo…”  
  
“No! Non dire addio, non dirlo…le scialuppe…stanno tornando a prenderci, si sono dovute allontanare per non essere risucchiate, ma adesso torneranno….torneranno….”  
  
“No, Jared, io…io voglio **sposarti…** ”  
   
  
  
Un colpo al cuore per Jared. Quasi pianse.  
  
“Jensen…non è possibile…per due come noi, come..come…” gli disse dolcemente, toccandogli il viso.  
  
  
“ Io Jensen Ackles, prendo te, Jared Padalecki come mio legittimo sposo…”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Finchè il mare non ci separi…”  
  
“Jensen, no! Noi non moriremo qui!”  
  
  
  
Jensen lo guardò ancora dolcemente. Si sfilò il cappotto e lo mise intorno a Jared.  
  
“Ascoltami, Jared…tu sopravviverai…ti sposerai e avrai tanti bambini…li vedrai crescere..morirai quando sarai vecchio…al calduccio, nel tuo letto. Non qui. Non stanotte. Mi hai capito?”  
  
  
“Io voglio sposare solo te!” disse Jared stringendosi di più a lui. “Vincere quel biglietto, Jensen, è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, perché mi ha fatto conoscere te! Voglio stare con te. Solo con te. Non voglio nessun altro.” Disse Jared, sfilandosi il suo cappotto per coprire anche Jensen, per coprire entrambi.  
   
  
  
“Se dovessimo sopravvivere….prometti che mi sposerai, Jensen, promettimelo, e non scordare mai questa promessa!” disse Jared.  
  
  
“Non la dimenticherò, Jared.” Disse Jensen.  
   
  
  
Dopo circa due minuti, Jared vide che Jensen tremava sempre di più e cosi riprese a baciarlo e a stringerglisi di più addosso, si, perché voleva donargli tutto il calore che poteva. Non voleva e non poteva perderlo.  
   
   
  
  
Nel frattempo Misha, che aveva preso il comando della scialuppa su cui era salito, rifiutando l’idea di perdere i due amici, era rimasto nei dintorni con la speranza di salvarli, e adesso si stava facendo largo tra i corpi, cercandoli.  
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se avete capito che il ragazzo e la ragazza che hanno preso posto davanti alla testiera dopo Jared e Jensen, sono Rose e Jack xd Spero vi sia piaciuto questo colpo di scena xd
> 
> Ovviamente essendo che sono Jared e Jensen i veri protagonisti qui, i Rose e Jack di questa storia avranno vissuto avventure diverse...Per esempio non avranno mai avuto il cuore dell'oceano...ma non imbarchiamoci in discorsi complicati, tanto per restare in tema di navi e barche!!
> 
> Non uccidetemi se lascio il capitolo cosi ahaahahah
> 
> è difficile scriverlo ahaahaha ma prometto che aggiornerò a breve <3
> 
> Ps vedere i J2 cosi mi strazia ç_ç


	28. Non infrangere la tua promessa

Jared nel frattempo, non voleva arrendersi ad aspettare la morte in quell’oceano gelato.  
  
Continuava a nuotare, incitando Jensen, fino a che non videro una tavola di legno particolarmente grande.  
  
A Jared sembrava un tremendo dejavu, ma doveva tentare.  
  
“Sali tu…sali tu…” diceva Jensen come una cantilena.  
  
“Smettila. Smettila. Forse possiamo starci entrambi…prova…prova!”  
  
L’asse sembrava particolarmente spaziosa e robusta…come una zattera.  
   
  
  
Riuscirono anche se con un po’ di fatica, a salire entrambi.  
  
  
“Si. Te l’avevo detto che ci saremmo riusciti, amore mio!” gli disse Jared  
  
Poi Jensen voltò appena la testa per scorgere una scritta a caratteri rossi .  
   
  


# TRUE LOVE 

  
   
Jensen la mostrò a Jared.  
   
   
“Il vero amore, Jared. Il vero amore ci ha salvati.”  
   
“E ci salverà ancora, amore mio. Abbi fede!”gli disse Jared, commosso, abbracciandolo stretto.  
   
   
   
Non sapevano che l’asse su cui avevano trovato riparo, era un progetto di una piccola barca che avevano cominciato altre persone sulla nave, e che i piccoli Sam e Dean avevano voluto collaborare al progetto scrivendo quella scritta.  
   
True Love. Un amore che potesse resistere e che fosse potente come il loro affetto fraterno.  
   
Un amore che avrebbe salvato!  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
Misha si stava avvicinando con la scialuppa e Jared apri un poco gli occhi e lo vide illuminato dalla torcia che puntava nella notte.  
   
   
“C’è qualcuno ancora vivo laggiù? C’è qualcuno ancora vivo??” chiedeva Misha.  
   
   
Jared si riscosse. “Jensen. Jensen! C’è una scialuppa. C’è una scialuppa, Jensen!”  
“Mmm….”  
  
“Siamo qui, tornate indietro, tornate indietro, tornate!” diceva Jared, ma la voce era troppo rauca perché le persone e Misha potessero sentirlo.  
   
“A- aspetta Jared, aspetta.” Disse Jensen, vedendo che Jared stava cominciando a piangere.  
   
   
   
Jensen si voltò verso un uomo ormai morto, che galleggiava, con ancora il fischietto in bocca e tornò nell’acqua.  
   
“Jensen!!”  
   
Jensen non gli diede ascolto e nuotò fino a raggiungere l’uomo che era poco distante da loro.  
   
Prese il fischietto e fischiò.  
   
Una- due- tre volte….  
   
   
Misha senti il fischietto e si affrettò da quella parte.  
   
   
“No! Prima Jensen, prima Jensen, ti prego!!” disse Jared, all’indirizzo di Misha.  
   
Misha andò verso Jensen, e con il cuore in tumulto, lo caricò sulla scialuppa.  
   
Poi andò a prendere Jared.  
   
   
Appena Jared sali sulla scialuppa, cercò subito il corpo di Jensen.  
   
“Jensen!!” disse abbracciandolo.  
   
“Jared…sei vivo…sono sollevato…di questo…”  
   
 **“Siamo vivi, Jensen! Siamo vivi!”** disse Jared, baciandolo sulla fronte.  
   
   
“Sono cosi…..contento….” disse Jensen, buttando la testa all’indietro.  
   
“Jensen, non fare cosi. Tirati su. Stiamo bene adesso, siamo al sicuro. Dai, tirati su, tirati contro di me. Jensen!”  
   
“Jared, che succede?” chiese Misha, fermando la scialuppa.  
   
“I-io non lo so, Jensen cos’hai? Rispondimi!”  
   
“Jared…” cominciò Misha spaventato, mentre le donne che erano presenti sulla scialuppa si fecero indietro spaventate.  
   
“RISPONDIMI!” disse Jared prendendo a schiaffeggiare Jensen sulla faccia.  
   
“Jared, lascialo!!” disse Misha cercando di toglierlo dal corpo di Jensen, ma Jared gli si strinse di più addosso, gridando:  
   
   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
   
“Numi del cielo.” Disse Misha, spaventato dalla sua reazione e dall’immobilità di Jensen.  
   
“Svegliati, mi hai sentito? Svegliati, figlio di puttana, alzati!” disse Jared, scuotendolo e poi pressandogli lo stomaco.  
   
“Jared, lascialo!”  
   
“Mi hai fatto una promessa in quest’oceano, hai promesso di sposarmi,ricordi?” disse, ora piangendo.  
   
   
   
Le donne sulla scialuppa erano scosse e sorprese ma tutto sommato commosse da quelle parole cosi struggenti e assetate d’amore. Erano tristi per il destino dei due giovani.  
   
“Jared…”  
   
 **“NON INFRANGERE LA TUA PROMESSA!”** urlò Jared.  
   
   
“ **JARED, ADESSO BASTA, LASCIALO ANDARE!”**  
   
   
 **“NO!! IO- NON – LO – LASCERò ANDARE – MAI!!”**  Continuò Jared, pressando le sue mani ancora sul torace di Jensen.  
   
   
   
e poi un sussulto prolungato e profondo di un Jensen che aveva riaperto gli occhi e spalancato la bocca.  
   
Di un Jensen che aveva ripreso a vivere.  
   
   
Jared non disse niente, si limitò solo a singhiozzare più forte, sollevato.  
   
“Numi del cielo!” riprese Misha. Se non gli era venuto un infarto quella notte, non gli sarebbe venuto più, pensò.  
   
“Voglio mantenerla, voglio mantenerla..” disse Jensen tranquillizzando il giovane.  
   
Jared gli si strinse di più addosso e poi Misha disse:  
   
“Date una coperta per i ragazzi, per favore!” e poi si preoccupò di controllare di nuovo i corpi in mare.  
   
   
Nel frattempo Jared e Jensen erano stati coperti con due coperte, mentre erano ancora abbracciati e stretti insieme.  
   
Rimasero cosi abbracciati per tutto il tempo.  
   
   
   
*  
   
“Mio figlio! Mio figlio!!” disse agitato John, sulla sua scialuppa, quando tutte le scialuppe si riunirono, aspettando i soccorsi.  
   
“Schhh sta bene, sta bene. È con Jared. Sono insieme, ma stanno riposando.” Gli disse Misha, facendogli capire che non era il caso di disturbarlo adesso.  
   
“Chi è Jared? È uno di quei ragazzi gentili che ci hanno salvato??” chiese Sam a John.  
   
Misha aveva trasferito i due bambini sulla scialuppa di John, quando erano riusciti a distanziarsi dalla nave quando le scialuppe erano state calate.  
   
Non voleva che si traumatizzassero più del dovuto.  
   
Aveva fatto bene. Chissà come si sarebbero spaventati davanti alla reazione di Jared. E chissà come avrebbe reagito John se avesse visto suo figlio collassare in quel modo.  
   
Ringraziò che non abbia assistito.  
   
“è la persona migliore che mio figlio avrebbe potuto conoscere!” disse John al bambinetto.  
   
   
 


	29. Il ritorno di Mary - prima parte

Era passato un mese da quellorribile notte e Jared e Jensen stavano dormendo nel lettone della camera di Jensen.

Nella villa di casa Ackles.

O meglio, non dormivano affatto, ma non facevano neanche l’amore.

Erano entrambi a petto nudo, ma semplicemente si coccolavano.

O meglio Jared accarezzava e coccolava Jensen.

Jensen sospirava e lo baciava. Sulla guancia, sulla testa, sulla spalla.

Jared percepiva in quei baci un calore e un amore immenso ed era felice di ricambiare con le sue carezze.

Amava Jensen immensamente e quello che avevano passato era…folle, disumano.

Aveva sentito il corpo di Jensen freddo contro di lui, il pallore del suo viso…non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel terrore provato, quella paura di perderlo per sempre.

Loro erano comunque stati fortunati. Moltissima gente era morta, moltissima gente non era riuscita a salvarsi. Loro invece si, e avevano l’un l’altro.

Avevano ancora i loro amici, e i loro genitori.

Troppa gente aveva perso il loro amore su quella nave.

 

Jensen accucciò ancora di più la testa contro il suo petto e Jared lasciò passare le dita nei suoi folti capelli.

Povero amore mio…cos’hai passato…cos’abbiamo passato…ma adesso è tutto finito…ci sono io…non sei più dentro quell’acqua gelata…non lo siamo più…

E lo baciò ancora, deciso come non mai a togliergli di dosso anche gli ultimi residui di quel dolore e di quello shock.

 

 

*

In salotto, i piccoli Sam e Dean giocavano a rincorrersi mentre John e Misha giocavano a carte.

“Ti ho stracciato ancora una volta, John!” rise Misha.

“Non devo giocare mai più a carte con te! Oh, aspetta, sono le 15:00??” chiese, con una smorfia di terrore sul viso.

“Si, Mary sarà qui tra un’ora e tu devi ancora lavarti e vestirti elegante.” Disse Misha ridendo.

“Maledizione!” scattò John.

Mary aveva saputo quasi subito della tragedia che segnò la fine del Titanic. Sapeva ovviamente che il fratello era il capitano e si era molto preoccupata. Quando lo senti, lui gli disse che c’erano anche suo figlio e suo marito con lui, ma che erano vivi.

A Mary venne quasi un colpo ed ebbe voglia di partire subito per rivederli, abbracciarli e chiedere loro perdono, ma assieme a Bobby, convenne poi che era meglio aspettare.

Jensen e John avevano subito un forte trauma e avevano bisogno di riprendersi, prima di avere altri scossoni.

Dopo che passò un mese - mese in cui John legò molto con Misha per via del suo carattere solare, allegro e spiritoso - finalmente l’incontro stava per avvenire.

 

“E quegli sciagurati sono ancora a letto, rotolandosi tra le lenzuola!” disse John serafico, preparandosi l’acqua per la doccia.

“Tuo figlio ha subito un forte shock. Deve riprendersi.” Rise Misha.

“Verrà a me un forte shock appena Mary sarà qui!!”

“Ah, senti, come procede l’operazione True Love? Nessuna novità?”

“Mmm…beh..quei ragazzini mi hanno praticamente supplicato di recuperare quella scritta e anche Jared sembra tenerci tanto… *Il vero amore ci ha salvati, signore!* le sembra possibile? Mi ha chiesto di vedere se tra le macerie si potesse recuperare quell’affare…e di non dire niente a Jensen. deve essere una sorpresa…ma chiaramente è una cosa impossibile…”

“Però vuole provare, vero?” chiese Misha sorridendo.

“Non ci spero neanch’io che recupereremo mai quel relitto di barchetta..e poi tutto per una scritta…ma insomma…a me non costa niente, no? Il lavoro lo fanno gli altri.”

“John…” disse Misha scuotendo il capo.

“Ehi, ho quasi perso mio figlio in quella nave maledetta. Almeno lasciami sfogare con del debole sarcasmo, e adesso lasciami fare la doccia, Mary sarà qui tra solo cinquanta minuti!!” disse, chiudendosi dentro il bagno e dentro la doccia.

Misha ridacchiò, facendo un solitario, mentre i bambini giocavano fuori nell’ampio balcone.


	30. Il ritorno di Mary - seconda parte

Quando suonò il campanello, John andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti **Mary** e il capitano Bobby, suo fratello.  
  
Mary era bellissima.  aveva  un foulard rosa sui capelli, che erano biondi e ricci, e le arrivavano alle spalle.  
  
Gli occhi erano di un blu intenso e lo guardavano emozionata.  
Il tutto completato da un vestito verde che la faceva assomigliare a una bellissima pianta.  
  
“Mary….ac-accomodati. Anche tu, Bobby.” Disse John.  
  
Mary e bobby entrarono. “Grazie John.” Dissero.  
  
 Mary cercò subito di controllare i suoi sentimenti, ma non era mai stata brava in questo e John lo ricordava bene.  
  
Dopo pochissimi secondi, infatti, gli occhi gli si inondarono di lacrime.  
  
  
“Oh…oh no, Mary, ti prego, non piangere.” Disse John.  
  
I suoi occhi erano blu e quando piangeva, diventavano ancora più blu.  
  
  
Mary scoppiò e abbracciò John.  
  
“Perdonami, John. Perdonami.”  
  
“Oh, Mary. Perdonami tu, invece.” Disse John.  
   
  
Erano ancora nel corridoio e Jared arrivò in quel momento, e vide la scena.  
  
Mary si scostò dall’abbraccio e fissò Jared. Poi si avvicinò.  
  
“M-Mary?” chiese Jared sorpreso, mentre Mary continuava ad avvicinarsi.  
  
Quando fu esattamente davanti a Jared, gli si inchinò davanti, prendendogli le mani, con grande imbarazzo di Jared.  
  
  
“Sei tu quello che ha rapito il cuore di mio figlio?”  
  
Jared avvampò senza sapere che cosa dire, nel mentre arrivò Jensen con i capelli bagnati, perché si era fatto una doccia.  
  
  
 **“Mamma!”**  
  
Andò da lei e lei lo abbracciò piano, per poi stringere di più.  
  
Jensen respirò il suo profumo. Aveva sempre avuto un buon profumo. Erano cinque anni che non la vedeva, ma certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
   
   
   
   
Parlarono tanto di quello che era successo sul Titanic. Jared  e Jensen avebbero preferito non farlo, anche se capivano che Mary ne aveva bisogno.  
  
“Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui.” Disse Mary, abbracciando suo fratello.  
  
“E tuo figlio si è preso cura di me. È stato lui, insieme a Jared, a convincermi a non lasciarmi morire insieme alla nave.” Sorrise Bobby.  
  
Mary gli diede uno scappellotto.  
  
“Non farlo mai più! L’avete fustigato a dovere?” chiese Mary ai presenti.  
  
“Non c’è un singolo giorno in cui riesce a sfuggire alle torture di Misha.” le spiegò Jared sorridendo.  
  
“Infatti cerco di non passare troppo tempo in questa casa.” Rise Bobby. "Tra l'altro, voi non mi avete proprio calcolato quando sono entrato qui, tutti presi dalla star!" scherzò ancora.  
   
"E allora perchè sei venuto?" chiese Misha.   
  
"Non potevo far venire qui Mary da sola senza supporto morale e perdermi cosi l'incontro strappalacrime" disse con tono ovvio.   
  
Risero tutti a crepapelle, poi Mary tornò seria.  
  
“So che non dobbiamo parlare di cose tristi, ma..devo chiedervi perdono per come mi sono comportata anni e anni fa. Credevo di morire e poi quando sono guarita, mi sentivo un’idiota a raccontarvi il perché vi ho lasciati e ho avuto paura che non mi avreste perdonata lo stesso.”  
  
  
John la fermò, mettendole una mano sulla sua.  
  
“Non sei l’unica ad avere molto di cui farti perdonare.” Disse, guardando Jared e Jensen.  
   
Jared e Jensen si guardarono.  
  
“Glielo dici tu o glielo dico io?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Diglielo tu, sei tu il più più piccolo!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Appunto, dovrebbe farlo il più grande, inoltre sei suo figlio!” disse Jared.  
  
“Ragazzi, che dovete dirmi?” chiese Mary che cominciava ad agitarsi.  
  
“Mamma, mi sposo! “ disse tutto d’un fiato. “Con Jared!” aggiunse poi.  
   
Mary stava guardando Jensen e poi Jared a bocca aperta.  
  
“Oh, mio dio!” disse lei.  
  
“Ambrogio, quel vino rosso laggiù!” disse Misha a un servitore.  
  
  
“Subito, signore!”  
  
“Oh, mio dio. Figliolo. Non…sono sorpresa…ma si può fare? Voglio dire…”  
  
“Ho conoscenze in alto. Lascia fare a me.” Sorrise John, strizzandole l’occhio.  
  
Mary era ancora più sorpresa. Guardò John come se non lo riconoscesse.  
  
“Cosa gli avete fatto??” chiese Mary, sorpresa, rivolgendosi a Jared e Jensen.  
  
“Schhh, i due discoli incaricarono me di informarlo dello sposalizio. Mi venne in mente un’idea allora. Andare da John mentre aveva un’importante cena di lavoro con gente importante. Mi sono presentato al ristorante e glielo dissi ad un orecchio. “CHE COSA??” tuonò, ma davanti a tutte quelle persone importanti non poteva fare scenate, e quindi si limitò a fare finta di niente e a trangugiare quanto più vino potesse contenere in tutta la serata, un bicchiere dopo l’altro!” disse Misha ridendo.  
  
  
“Misha Collins, stanotte vai a dormire in giardino!” disse John contrariato.  
  
“ E quando tornò a casa, deciso ad affrontarli, si beccò una scena alla via col vento, con Jared e Jensen che si promettevano amore eterno,  accoccolati sul divano, allora lui..” continuò Misha imperterrito.  
  
“Basta, basta!”  
  
“ andò da loro e disse semplicemente: “ CHE NESSUNO DI VOI DUE OSI INDOSSARE IL VELO!” e poi si ritirò in camera per deliberare!” concluse Misha.  
  
  
John prese la scopa in balcone e cercò di colpire Misha che scappò ridendo.  
   
Nel frattempo, Mary che stava ancora ridendo, si senti tirare i lembi del lungo vestito verde, dal piccolo Sam.  
  
“ Vuoi giocare alle automobiline con noi?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Ci manca un giocatore.” Disse Dean.  
  
Mary sorrise amorevole ai due piccoli e si mise a giocare con loro.  
   
   
   
  
  



	31. Ritorna da me, ritorna ad essere mio!

  
   
 Quando erano saliti sulla nave Carpatia, la nave che aveva risposto al segnale di SOS, Jensen era ancora semicosciente mentre saliva la scalinata per salire sulla nave, ma era cosciente della presenza di Jared al suo fianco, e si aggrappava a lui come a un’ancora di salvezza, non perché aveva ancora paura per sé stesso, ma perché temeva che se avesse lasciato la presa, o distolto lo sguardo, Jared sarebbe sparito e si sarebbe ritrovato all’improvviso solo.  
  
Solo e disperato.  
  
Quando vide John sulla stessa nave, corrergli incontro commosso e integro, pianse. Pianse sconvolto, mentre le braccia del padre lo stringevano e confortavano.  
  
“è finita, Jensen, è tutto finito.”  
  
Anche allora però, non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso da Jared.  
   
Anche  Andrews, Bobby, Lovejoy, la sua ex ragazza Valentine e i piccoli Sam e Dean si erano salvati.  
  
Valentine gli andò incontro dopo John e poi arrivò il turno di Bobby di abbracciarlo, e poi arrivarono anche i piccoli Sam e Dean molto timidi.  
  
Jared e Jensen li presero in braccio stringendoli forte, mentre loro sorridevano imbarazzati.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Per due settimane esatte dall’addio del Titanic, Jared e Jensen non fecero sesso.  
  
Jared si era ristabilito più in fretta di Jensen e l’avrebbe fatto, ma Jensen era rimasto molto più turbato di lui. Aveva inoltre avuto un collasso, dove aveva rischiato seriamente di morire e anche se era grato a Jared per averlo salvato, la ripresa sembrava dura da avvenire.  
  
Jared era andato a vivere nella casa di Jensen e il padre, per volere di Jensen, e condividevano anche la stessa camera e il letto, ma per due settimane intere non fecero l’amore.  
  
Jared capiva tutto e disse a Jensen che se voleva, potevano dormire in due stanze separate, se questo l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, ma Jensen non voleva.  
  
“Ho bisogno di vederti e di essere sicuro che stai bene, che ti addormenti e ti risvegli…perdonami se sono egoista, ma…”  
  
“Schhh…va tutto bene, Jens. Va bene. L’importante è che sei tranquillo.” Gli disse Jared, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte e uno sulla guancia.  
  
Si baciavano e si coccolavano, dormivano abbracciati e si accarezzavano, ma niente sesso.  
  
Jared non gli chiedeva mai niente, né spiegazioni né era arrabbiato.  
  
  
  
  
Una sera, allo scadere della seconda settimana, approfittando che John era via per una cena di lavoro, preparò solo per lui e Jensen una romantica cenetta a lume di candela.  
  
“Bistecca bianca  con una spruzzatina di limone, insalata,  e un contorno di patate farcite con pomodorini, assieme a un misto di formaggi dolci e prosciutto. Per dessert, budino alla vaniglia e torta di mele, sempre fatte dal sottoscritto.” Disse Jared, portando il secondo.  
  
Jensen lo fissava come se volesse dirgli qualcosa.  
  
“Che c’è? Sai da ragazzino ho fatto il cuoco…per un periodo. Sono piuttosto bravo!” disse Jared ridacchiando.  
  
Jensen da seduto, attirò Jared per la vita, portandolo verso di lui, e lo abbracciò.  
  
“Grazie” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
   
  
  
  
Quando finirono la cena, dopo il dolce, Jensen si spogliò, guardandolo con aria maliziosa.  
  
Jared lo fissò sorpreso e si avvicinò a lui per bloccarlo. Aveva già tolto i pantaloni, restando in mutande e lo fermò prima che potesse togliersi anche la camicia.  
  
“No, amore. Non l’ho fatto per questo. Tranquillo. Non mi devi niente.” Gli disse, accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
Jensen lo fissò e lo baciò dolcemente.  
  
“Io…. **voglio…”**  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Jared scettico, e malgrado si era imposto di non lasciar intendere che ne fosse un po’ ferito, la sua voce un po’ triste lo tradi.  
  
“Ehi” realizzò Jensen all’improvviso. “Pensavo che questo non fosse in dubbio.”  
  
“Jensen, lascia stare, non…”  
  
“No! Non voglio che pensi che non ti desidero, che non ti voglio!”  
  
“Non ho bisogno di conferme.”  
  
“Si, invece!” disse Jensen, abbracciandolo di nuovo.  
   
  
  
Jared sospirò, mentre la bocca di Jensen era sul suo collo. Jensen cominciò a parlare senza togliersi da quella posizione.  
  
“Il tuo corpo è cosi caldo. Facciamo l’amore, Jared. Portami via il gelo di quella notte.”  
  
“Jensen, no!” disse Jared, divincolandosi con sofferenza, perché non voleva davvero respingerlo.  
  
“ **Perché no??”** chiese Jensen e il suo viso era straziato, cosi come la sua voce e questo distruggeva Jared.  
  
“Io voglio farti star bene, Jensen, **voglio farti sempre star bene** , ma non possiamo…il motivo per cui tu me lo chiedi è….voglio starti vicino, consolarti e proteggerti, Jensen, farti dimenticare quello che abbiamo passato entrambi, ma non a letto, Jensen, **non a letto!”**  
  
Jensen lo guardò a bocca aperta. L’aveva ferito e non se n’era reso conto. Era stato un egoista.  
  
“Nel nostro letto, io voglio solo essere…il tuo amante, il tuo amore, **il tuo futuro sposo** , maledizione, e  non un cerotto!!!” scoppiò Jared e in quel momento fu troppo tutto. I singhiozzi presero il sopravvento e scappò dalla cucina.  
  
“JARED, JARED!!!” gridò Jensen, sconvolto.  
   
  
Lo insegui. Non l’avrebbe perso. Non avrebbe perso tutto quello che avevano per colpa del suo egoismo. Non sarebbe successo.  
   
  
“JARED! JAREEEEED!”  
   
Corse e riusci a fermarlo, mentre correva ancora per il corridoio.  
  
“Jared, ascoltami!” disse, afferrandogli un braccio.  
  
“Hai pensato che non sei l’unico a soffrire per quello che è successo, Jensen??” chiese ancora Jared con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Perdonami, Jared, non mi sono reso conto di essere stato…”  
  
“Egoista?? Prima ho pensato che non mi volessi più, e l’ho sopportato. Sono andato oltre, dicendomi che avevi avuto un trauma e dovevi riprenderti, e poi vuoi usarmi per..per…”  
  
“NO! Jared, no, non ho mai voluto farlo, credimi. Non volevo usarti! Io ti voglio davvero, rivoglio tutto quello che avevamo, ho sbagliato a parlare, non intendevo…”  
  
“Usare il mio corpo come un cerotto?”  
  
“Smettila!! Come credi che io mi sia sentito a non far l’amore con te per due settimane intere? Non sesso, Jared, **l’amore**!”  
  
Jared scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi a quelle parole.  
  
“Come credi che si possa sentire un uomo a non fare l’amore con la persona più importante della sua vita, con la persona che ama più di sé stesso? Ed era solo per causa mia, Jared, per colpa del mio corpo che mi tradiva. Il gelo che sentivo…avevo cosi… **tanta paura** che se avessimo fatto l’amore, avrei riversato di nuovo quel gelo su di te, lo stesso di due settimane fa.”  
  
“Questo è…..è assurdo…”  
  
“Lo so, è irrazionale, e anche tu mi hai detto che vincere quel biglietto è stata per te la cosa più bella che ti sia mai capitata, ma io non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che se non mi  avessi conosciuto…”  
  
 **“Sarei stato infelice per il resto della mai vita.”** Disse Jared, interrompendo quell’inutile monologo.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Oh, Jensen, amore mio…è vero, abbiamo subito una tragedia, ma chi non la subisce tutti i giorni? Chi non subisce tutti i giorni ingiustizie? E non tutti sono ancora qui per raccontarlo. Noi stiamo bene, in salute, siamo ancora qui e abbiamo ancora l’un l’altro, e cosa più importante, abbiamo tutte le persone che vogliamo bene, ancora con noi. Non pensi che dovremmo ringraziare per questo?”  
  
“Cavolo, Jared, sei cosi saggio, hai ragione su tutto, perdonami se sono un emerito coglione. Tu mi rendi una persona migliore, e farò il possibile per dimostrarti che sono una persona migliore di quello che ho dimostrato in questi mesi.”  
  
“Non voglio nessuna dimostrazione, Jensen, voglio solo che tu ti abbandoni a me, a quest’amore assoluto che entrambi proviamo…non hai nessun difetto, se non quello di lasciarti trasportare dalla razionalità. Quando ti abbandoni a quest’amore, tremo davanti alla persona meravigliosa che sei.” Gli disse Jared, toccandogli un labbro con l’indice.  
  
  
“Voglio farlo, amore, non voglio deluderti più.” gli disse Jensen, prendendo l’iniziativa di baciarlo languidamente.  
  
  
Lo baciò con amore, e passione e Jared senti che quel muro stava crollando.  
  
Era cosi semplice. Doveva solo dire a Jensen come si sentiva, senza la pretesa di affrontare tutto questo da solo. Lui l’aveva fatto per Jensen, aveva cercato di mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti, come si sentiva, per pensare a far star bene lui, ma in questo modo non stava bene nessuno dei due. Aveva sbagliato.  
  
L’aveva comunque fatto per amore, e di questo non era pentito.  
   
   
Jensen continuò a baciarlo, senza staccarsi dalle sue labbra, riportandolo in camera sua.  
  
Lo fece finire sopra il letto, sdraiandosi sopra di lui, mentre Jared ridacchiava.  
  
“Tu sei mio, solo mio.” disse Jensen con un nuovo luccichio negli occhi.  
  
Jared lo guardava adorante. Jensen sembrava diverso ora, più rilassato.  
  
  
“Sei troppo importante per me. Tu ti sei preso cura di me e io stavo troppo male per rendermi conto di quello che stavi facendo, ma ora lo so, e l’unica cosa che voglio più di me stesso è prendermi cura di te per sempre, per tutta la vita e oltre.”  
  
“Io sarei già contento se mi promettessi di non lasciarmi mai solo.” Gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
“Mi credi se ti dico una cosa, Jared? Non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo. Né ora” disse, baciandogli il collo , “né mai! Mai più! “ concluse, alzandogli la maglietta e baciandogli il torace con passione, mentre Jared reclinava la testa in estasi.  
  
“Ne sei sicuro? È…un impegno piuttosto impegnativo da portare avanti.” Scherzò Jared.  
  
"Un impegno dolcissimo!” disse Jensen, facendo passare la sua lingua contro l’erezione di Jared.  
  
“Oddio, Jensen!” disse Jared, sfiorando, toccando, e poi, capendo che glielo permetteva, **stringendo** i capelli di Jensen.  
  
  
Jensen si mosse con la bocca a dargli piacere, sentendo Jared cercare di reprimere i gemiti con scarso risultato.  
  
Si rialzò e gli baciò l’inguine, l’ombelico e la pancia.  
  
“Jensen…il mio corpo è solo tuo…solo tuo…solo tu hai il diritto di…” cominciò Jared.  
  
“Lo so” disse Jensen, interrompendolo con un bacio e sdraiandosi completamente sul suo corpo.  
  
  
Erano nudi entrambi adesso e le loro virilità sembravano star per scoppiare. L’astinenza li accese come se fossero dentro un fiume di lava.  
  
Jared gli toccò il petto con le dita e Jensen senti le dita di Jared bollenti sul suo petto.  
  
Aveva delle mani fantastiche.  
   
  
Jensen era ancora su di lui, a cavalcioni, e Jared abbassò la testa, prendendo in bocca la sua virilità, piano.  
  
“Jared..” disse Jensen, inarcando la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli, cercando di non spingerlo e di non fargli male.  
   
  
  
Jared era divertito e felice che Jensen lo desiderasse cosi tanto.  
  
Si rialzò e Jensen aveva sul viso un’espressione lussuriosa e la faccia tutta rossa.  
  
Lo coccolò ancora un po’, baciandolo e accarezzandolo, sdraiandosi su di lui, poi decise che i preliminari erano durati abbastanza.  
  
  
“Ti voglio dentro di me.” Gli sussurrò.  
  
Jensen non aspettava altro, respirò con affanno, continuò a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo, mentre lo preparava, e poi si spinse contro di lui.  
  
  
“Mmmmm” gemette Jared, beandosi di tornare a sentire il suo corpo dentro di lui, cosi caldo e accogliente. Ora non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi di esser riuscito a resistere e a farne a meno per due settimane.  
  
Jensen sembrava pensare la stessa cosa.  
  
Continuò a spingersi con calma, ma con passione, e Jared capiva dalla faccia che faceva Jensen, quanto si sforzasse di trattenersi.  
  
All’inizio riusci, poi Jared disse roco: “N-non trattenerti, Jensen. lo voglio a-anch’io.”  
  
Li Jensen non capi più niente e semplicemente aumentò il ritmo, non preoccupandosi più di nascondere il suo desiderio.  
  
“Tu s-sei – ah! S- solo – m- mio- ahhh!” cercava di dire Jared tra una spinta e l’altra.  
  
“Sono solo tuo!!” disse Jensen tra i denti.  
  
“Jensen….ahhhh!!”  
  
“Jared….”  
  
  
L’orgasmo li colpi come un fulmine, uno dopo l’altro.  
   
  
  
Erano sfiniti, crollarono tra le lenzuola, uno a fianco all’altro.  
  
“Beh…direi che è diverso rispetto a farlo in macchina…ti muovi di più sul letto.” Rise Jared.  
  
“Non provocarmi.” Rise Jensen. Era la loro prima volta su un letto. La loro prima volta era stata sul Titanic, in quella macchina.  
  
Jared aveva messo una gamba accavallata a quella di Jensen e lo stava fissando adorante.  
  
“Non provocarmi, ti ho detto. Non sai quanto posso essere pericoloso.” Rise Jensen.  
  
Jared rise a sua volta. “Dude, sei troppo stanco per farlo di nuovo.”  
  
“Non…provocarmi.” Disse ancora Jensen, abbracciandolo dolcemente e nascondendo la testa sul suo collo.  
  
“La finisci di dire questa frase?”  
  
“Se preferisci ti dico che ti amo, ma non so a quel punto quando potrei finirla.” Disse Jensen, dolcemente.  
  
Jared lo baciò, colpito da quella frase e Jensen lo strinse di più a sé.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto? Voi pensavate che lasciavo correre tutto cosi e invece...vi stupisco ahaahaa chiaramente quelle che ho raccontato sono le prime settimane di Jared e Jensen di ritorno dal Titanic, e quindi PRIMA dell'arrivo di Mary! Ho pensato che fosse poco realistico che si fossero ripresi subito :D
> 
> Devo dire che sono abbastanza soddisfatta di questo capitolo,,,,io pensavo di scrivere un capitolo di passaggio, anche noioso...non mi aspettavo che venisse fuori un tale fluff *_* (anche se un pò ci speravo!)
> 
> Sono contenta. Ho gli occhi a cuoricino *_*
> 
> alla prossima!!


	32. Gabe e Lovejoy - prima parte

 Dopo essersi riabbracciati sulla Carpatia, John raccontò a Misha, Bobby e Valentine, che dopo che furono scappati, Lovejoy aveva avuto un attacco di improvvisa coscienza e si era fermato a controllarlo, mentre continuava a chiedere perdono, ma c’era qualcosa che non sapeva: John aveva indosso un giubbotto antiproiettile. Se ne portava sempre qualcuno con lui, per sicurezza, dato il fatto che era uno molto influente, e aveva capito che pazzo fosse Lovejoy.  
   
   
 _“Spicer, indosso un giubbotto antiproiettile…mi hai solo stordito…”_  
  
 _“Oddio…dio ti ringrazio…”_  
  
 _“Adesso che l’hai ringraziato, vattene. Non voglio rivederti mai più.”_  
  
 _Lovejoy si alzò dal suo corpo, guardandolo con un misto di freddezza e angoscia._  
  
 _“Non dovrai comunque farlo, se rimani li in quella posizione. L’acqua sta sommergendo e facendo affondare la nave. Tra pochi minuti questo piano sarà interamente allagato._  
  
 _John rabbrividi ma cercò di rimanere orgoglioso e di non lasciar trapelare la sua paura._  
  
 _“Riuscirò a mettermi in salvo. Ora vattene!”_  
  
 _“No!” disse Lovejoy dopo un profondo sospiro, chinandosi a tirarlo su per le braccia._  
  
 _“Che diavolo fai??” chiese John._  
  
 _“Ti aiuto. Lascia che…cerchi di…”_  
  
 _“S-Spicer, l- lascia perdere…se cerchi perdono, non…”_  
  
 _“Non cerco…perdono….cerco… **redenzione.”**  disse Lovejoy guardandolo._  
  
 _John scrutò sorpreso in quello sguardo e non ci lesse più freddezza e brama di vendetta._  
  
 _Ora Lovejoy sembrava diverso ._  
  
 _E cosi si lasciò portare fuori._  
  
 _Quando lo portò fuori, pagò personalmente una scialuppa per lui e John._  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Ora erano passati  **cinque mesi** da quel giorno e Jared e Jensen erano nel loro letto, sotto le coperte, nudi, a coccolarsi.  
  
“Jared, Hai più avuto notizie di Gabriel e Lovejoy?” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
“Si…hanno passato una settimana insieme in una baita in montagna.” Disse Jared.  
  
“NON POSSO CREDERCI!” proruppe Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, dai calmati, lo sapevi che lo ama.”  
  
“Si, è vero, ma sono ancora incredulo…come può amare un assassino?”  
  
“Lovejoy non ha ucciso nessuno.” Gli fece presente Jared.  
  
“MA VOLEVA! Voleva uccidere mio padre! Come puoi difenderlo??”  
  
“Amore, calmati adesso.” Gli disse Jared, prendendogli il viso nelle mani. Jensen si rilassò subito e gli baciò le dita. “Scusa, non volevo gridare.”  
  
“Devi riuscire a perdonarlo, amore.”  
  
“Come posso fare?? Stava per uccidere mio padre…è solo grazie a quel giubbotto che non c’è riuscito.” Disse Jensen e i suoi occhi si velarono un po’ di lacrime.  
  
“ **Primo** : non voleva ucciderlo intenzionalmente, è partito un colpo accidentalmente e mi sembra che questo è importante..”  
  
“Grazie, adesso mi hai fatto venire in mente che in realtà voleva uccidere  **noi**  e questo si che è grave. Non avremmo mai dovuto farci impietosire e non denunciarlo…”  
  
" **Secondo:** L’ha salvato, mettendolo su quella scialuppa.”  
  
“Si, l’ha salvato dopo che ha rischiato di ucciderlo. Prima quasi lo ammazza e poi lo salva. Psicopatico.”  
  
“ E  **TERZO:** Se fosse successa a te la stessa cosa che è successa a Gabriel, credo che anch’io avrei voluto ammazzare tutti.” gli disse Jared dolcemente.  
  
Jensen lo guardò duramente. “Non puoi parlare sul serio, o non sai quel che dici. Tu non sei un assassino!”  
  
“No, è vero “convenne Jared. “Ma so che l’amore fa impazzire gli animi degli uomini ed essi impazziscono quando trovano la loro metà e questa gli viene portata via…io adesso farei di tutto per te, Jensen…tu dici : non uccideresti, e lo dico anch’io, e ne sono davvero convinto, ma chi può dire cosa scatta nella mente e nel cuore di una persona quando è esposto al fatto compiuto? Il dolore può far impazzire e anche se io so di non essere come lui, lo capisco; forse non avrei fatto come lui, ma mi guardo allo specchio e dico: Forse no, forse al suo posto sottoposto a una dose estremizzata di stress…forse, forse non sarebbe mai avvenuto comunque, o forse si, ma comunque lo capisco.”  
  
  
Jensen lo baciò sulle labbra dolcemente.  
  
“Lascia che te lo dica io. Non lo faresti. Ti conosco. Capisco però cosa vuoi dire.”  
  
Jared gli sorrise.  
  
“Non credo però di riuscire a sopportare di invitarlo per una cenetta a quattro con il suo fidanzato. La mia mente non credo si potrà aprire cosi tanto, mi dispiace.” Gli disse, sorridendo ancora.  
  
“E io non te lo chiederò mai. Tranquillo. “ gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Bene. Sono felici almeno? Tutta questa pazzia è servita almeno a qualcosa?” gli chiese ancora Jensen, cercando di alleggerire il discorso, puntando sul sarcasmo.  
  
Jared acciambellò la testa sul suo petto.  
  
“Penso di si…sai, Gabe era contento di rivedere Spicer, poi lui gli confessò quello che aveva fatto, perché non voleva avere questo peso sulla coscienza e perché credeva di dover fare penitenza e che se voleva ricominciare, doveva meritarselo e meritare l’amore di Gabe. “  
  
“E quindi?”  
  
“Gabe ovviamente non l’ha presa bene. Era sconvolto e anche incazzato.”  
  
“è il minimo. Ancora mi chiedo cosa ci faccia con uno come Lovejoy, ma contento lui…” disse Jensen.  
  
“All’inizio non voleva più vederlo, poi lui continuava a stargli addosso, ad andare a trovarlo in ospedale, a portargli fiori…alla fine Gabriel gli fa: *cosa farai se non accetto di perdonarti, Spicer? Sparerai anche a me? * a quel punto Spicer gli scoppia a piangere in faccia e Gabe si sente un po’ una merda.” Disse Jared ridendo.  
  
Jensen scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“Non è affatto una merda. È un grande. Lo voglio incontrare. Mi sembra proprio un ragazzo in gamba.”  
  
Jared lo fulminò con un’occhiata.  
  
“Ehm, ovviamente è un apprezzamento solo amichevole. Hai capito, sgruccio?” gli chiese, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
  
“Beh, comunque a forza di insistenze, Lovejoy riusci a strappargli un weekend in una baita in montagna, solo loro due.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Solo che allo scadere dei due giorni, Gabe aveva fretta di andare via. Lovejoy non voleva che se ne andasse cosi presto, perché non era riuscito a riavvicinarsi a lui come sperava, e cosi bucò le gomme della macchina con cui erano venuti, per impedirgli di andar via.”  
  
“Che bastardo.” Rise Jensen. “E poi? L’ha accoltellato durante la notte??”  
  
Jared lo guardò ancora male. “Non è divertente, Jensen.”  
  
“Si, invece.” Disse Jensen, scoppiando ancora a ridere. “Dai, raccontami il resto.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, lo sapete, vero, che vi toccano anche nel prossimo capitolo, Gabe e Lovejoy? Ahahaahha
> 
> Spero apprezziate questa mia iniziativa <3 avrei potuto finirla con le dichiarazioni di Jared e Jensen, ma ho pensato che dopo tutto quello che è successo, sarebbe sminuire tutto, se non dedicassi un piccolo capitolo anche a loro, no? <3
> 
> Se ve lo state chiedendo, si, nel prossimo vedremo che è successo tramite discorso diretto :)


End file.
